


You've Got Monster 13

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Greytale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Underbite, Alternate Universe - Undercooked, Cussing, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, M/M, Monster Heat, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, alternate universe - Swapdance, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 56,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A clash is inevitable between the two brothers who have been fighting since Nightmare ate the apples.... things are coming to a finality and Dream knows that he will have to face his brother on his own, being the only one to be able to fight off Nightmare's influence; however, Dream isn't as strong as he once was and with passing time he is only getting worse and worse.... Will the final battle be the end of everyone's hopes and dreams?
Series: Sanctuaryverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: There are spoilers in here for another story. "File Not Found" Thus if you have not read that one you may be lost on some of the events that happen/are mentioned here!

Things were quiet, it was dark out though; storm clouds were gathering, as if Mother Nature was echoing the storm that had been brewing the last few months. It had yet to rain and yet the crowds were growing darker and darker with the passing hours. It was like something out of a movie. One would almost expect to suddenly see a mystery figure walking around, but there was nothing like that... only monsters and humans scurrying about their day... what few who were around. The eye lights that watched them did so with a heavy soul. RC sighed to himself as he turned from the window he’d been staring out of. The last few months had been very eventful. He’d finally gotten the others to trust him enough to allow him into their meetings, he had found himself a mate who was as unique could be and a house that wasn’t far from the apartment his brother had taken with his own mate. His brother’s mate was the Frisk from their world and timeline, the others had given them the nickname Rose because there were just too many Frisks and the only who kept their original name was Classic’s of course. 

It should have been raining hours ago, the weather forecasted rain. Well, it seemed the sky was as reluctant to give up its water as much as this whole escapade seemed tensed to blow up on them... but hadn’t yet. The tension between the two groups was growing. Nightmare had his army and Dream.... Well. What was there to say about him other than that he’d been appearing at the meetings on and off. Honestly, he didn’t understand the guy. Then again, he hadn’t spent years chasing down his brother trying to free him from an evil force either. In two days he was expected to be at yet ANOTHER meeting... and his mate was getting antsy. Not that he blamed her. She had helped create the world he lived in and that made things muddled when dealing with the others because it made them uneasy... well, except Dream. Dream didn’t seem to care and neither did Ink really, but the others... It was like walking on pins and needles. Mostly due to the fact that they had a shared grudge against Aria, his mate’s best friend. On one hand, he understood, on the other it was really fucking annoying trying to deal with them on a serious level when they couldn’t seem to let that little fact go.

He figured that was why Nikki had suggested that he find a way to contact Dream on his own and talk to him seriously about this entire thing without the others. He had agreed... but how was he going to do that? There was only one option really... he needed to talk to the guest who was coming. Though he wasn’t sure how he was going to convince his guest, who was coming in about an hour, to help him find Dream. 

“So Nikki is training then?” Frisk asked RC as they sat on the couch. RC turned his attention from the second story window to his sister.   
  
“she said she was going to. something about finally getting in practice in working with some mid-level spells or something like it.”

“She has been gone for awhile now… How are you holding up?” Frisk didn’t like the idea that her brother-in-law looked depressed. 

“yeah, but time there moves slower than here. i’m alright, i’ve got things to keep me busy for the moment.. i’m more concerned about convincing him to help me find Dream.” 

“I see. Well I brought over some pasta. You should eat.” 

“heh, you’re the best.” He replied with a smile and there was a buzzing at the door.

“right on schedule.” 

“I will get out of your hair… or lack thereof. I will put the pasta in the kitchen.” 

“i appreciate it.” Frisk moved to go set it in the kitchen.  RC headed downstairs with her, but from there they went separate directions, one wouldn’t know that a Gaster had once lived in this home with all the redecorating he and Nicole had done, also he’d changed up the security protocols of the droids and other security measures that protected the place. His visitor was “on the list” via his magic signature so he wasn’t in any danger of accidentally tripping anything. He opened the door the smiling skeleton beneath a black umbrella.

“hey, come on in.” 

“WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!” RC chuckled as he shut the door behind his visitor who rocked a bit on his heels, having left the wet umbrella by the door while the two of them headed into the first room. A large living room that had several chairs and TVs scattered about.

“Hello, I left enough food for two beings to eat.”

“HELLO ROSE! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” The skeleton smiled cheerfully at her.

“Good to see you again. I got to go… you know how my Paps can get.” 

“SO SOON? HMMM, WELL HOPEFULLY WE CAN CATCH UP NEXT TIME!” 

“yeah, maybe. c’mon blue, i made your favorite drink while we talk.” 

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT RC! THAT’S SO NICE OF YOU!” 

“well, you are my guest.” He chuckled a little, Blue did as well; waving to Rose as he followed RC. RC pulled out the vanilla milkshake from the fridge and set it on the table as Blue settled down, he sat down himself with a glass of strawberry milk if only so Blue would focus and wouldn’t berate him for drinking it straight from the bottle. 

“What Can I Help You With?” Blue asked not sure why he was summoned there.

“you’re the only one i really trust to not ask too much on this. i need to find dream and i know you know how to find him.” 

“Geez… You Are Putting Me In A Rough Position Here.” 

“yeah, well i’ve kinda been in a rough spot with the others. they won’t tell me what i need to know because of nikki, being my mate, and ink and dream seem to be the only ones in the know who don’t care, but ink was called away because they know i want answers and they’re trying to keep me from getting that info by keeping ink away. this is my only alternative. please, i want to help but i can’t if i am kept in the dark. i know you know all about that kinda thing considering you were in the dark for a long while too. ten to one, you’ve never been to one of their meetings and your brother hasn’t even told you, but i know you’re not stupid. you’ve seen the signs and heard the news.” 

“I Ain’t Stupid And Yes I Seen The Signs And Heard Brother Muttering About Things. He Is Even Following Me On My Routine Walks So Of Course I Know Something Is About To Go Down.” 

“yeah, dream and nightmare are going to clash and the rest of us are caught in the crossfire. the thing is, we need to find a way to keep this from destroying half the city when those two meet. they’ve been here for years without either doing anything... but nightmare’s made his move this last year and that’s tossed everything on its head.” Blue looked frustrated and was looking out of place as he sipped at his drink.

“W-well But… I Wasn’t Supposed To Even Be Here.” 

“yeah, i know. you let me worry about stretch, i’ll deal with him if he has anything to say about you visiting here.” 

“He Said That Your Mate Probably Caused This Problem In The First Place For Pure Entertainment.” 

“he’s just sore because he hates aria and he  _ knows _ they are both creators. he hates aria not only because of her background but because she could have kept you from error and didn’t. so he has a serious bone to pick with her about things that matter to him and she understands it but i have no idea by asgore why she puts up with their shit.” 

“So… Can’t Your Mate Or Aria Just Make This Disappear? Do I Really Need To Get Dream To Come?” 

“more like they won’t. free will and all that, which she told each of us when we came here, remember?” 

“Yeah But… Your Mate Might … You Know…” RC sighed. 

“sadly i can’t really control what she does or doesn’t do and she’s only in training. it’d be like someone expecting you to act like a royal guard when you were still learning the ropes.” 

“Got It… Well… Do I Have Much Of A Choice? Will This Really Help?” 

“you always have a choice blue, i’m offering you a chance to learn about this as much as myself. i’m not going to leave you out like the rest of those boneheads.” 

“Alright Then. I Want To Help! I Don’t Want Stretch Pushing Me Away Like He Always Does. Fine I Am In. I Need A Place To Sleep To Contact Dream.” 

“we’ve got several guest bedrooms. you’re welcome to choose any that you like.” 

“I Don’t Know How Long He Will Stay But… I Can Get Him To Come For Some Food.” 

“rose brought some spaghetti, she made it herself before she came over.” 

“That Should Work. Alright Give Me 10 Minutes.” 

“alright. thanks blue.”

“Don’t Thank Me Yet… I Honestly Don’t Know How Long He Will Be Here For.” 

“that you’re willing to try, no matter what happens, that’s enough to be thankful for.” RC replied with a grateful smile. Blue followed RC to one of the bedrooms on the second floor and took a nap. 

In his dreams…

“DREAM! DREAM! Where Are You? Oh Hi Bro!” Blue smiled at his brother who seemed like his old cheerful self. He liked his dreams. It was the only place where his brother seemed genuinely happy any more. Blue was making his famous tacos and just enjoying himself.

“Have You Seen Dream?” 


	2. Chapter 2

A quiet sigh. He leaned up against the wall of the empty room. He didn’t really need much, being on his own. He was just trying to relax, but it really hadn’t been so easy to do with all of the craziness the past year. Why, of all times, had his brother just suddenly decided that he was going to act out? Couldn’t he be happy to just be peaceful in a place where no one hated him? Where no one had known who he was outside a small handful?  _ Why? Why have you done this brother? Why can you not be happy? Why can’t you just, for once, live a quiet life? Like I was doing...  _

He closed his eyes, the moment he did he could feel it. Someone was calling out to him... it was Blue. He knew the feel of this dream. He smiled a little to himself. Blue, aside from Ink, was one of his closest friends. The two had been close, always. Since the very first time, though it didn’t hurt that Blue was also a source of positive energy that kept him going. He would always answer a call from Blue. He settled into the dreams, his magic sparking as he reached back out to his friend.

“Blue?” In dreams with Blue, Dream always ended up in the first garments he’d had before he had come in, if only because it was what he had been wearing for so long when he and Blue had become friends.

“Dream!” Blue ran up to Dream and gave him a hug. He returned the hug with a smile.

“How have you been?” 

“I Am Doing Good. I Am At A Friend’s Place Right Now And Wanted To Know If You Want Some Spaghetti? It Isn’t As Good As My Tacos I Imagine But I Bet It Will Do You Good. Will You Please Come?” 

“Of course, but I do hope Papyrus didn’t make it, no offense... but he still needs some practice. At least it’s edible.” 

“Hehe Nope. It Is A Surprise!” 

“Is it now? Well alright. Where exactly are you?” 

“Umm… RC’s Place…” Dream blinked as surprise flitted across his features.

“RC? I didn’t know you were friends.” 

“We Are… Now. We Want To Help Dream. We Are Tired Of Being Put Aside To Watch You Struggle With All This. I Am … I Don’t Like Watching You Suffer. Please… We Just Want To Talk.” Blue was concerned for Dream. Dream gave his friend a small smile.

“Alright. I don’t know if it will change anything, but I will be there soon.”

“At Least You Can Vent A Little And Maybe That Will Help. You Are My Best Friend Dream. I Just Want You To Be Okay.” Dream nods.

“I’ll see you soon then, okay? I hope he has tea.” 

“I Will Make Some Right Away!” Blue said with a bit of excitement.

“Heh, alright then. See you in a bit.” Dream stepped back and faded away as he disconnected from the dream.

_ So... RC wants answers. Perhaps this will be interesting... I just hope it doesn’t turn ugly. RC is as temperamental as Red. _ Dream thought and sighed. He knew where RC was thanks to the whole investigation into the house that had happened a while back, he had not been to the house itself but he had seen it during some walks he had taken in the early hours of dawn. Well, it was time to see how this was going to go. He tugged down the hood he had taken to wearing. It was a subconscious way of hiding away from others. The grey garment helped him blend into the many buildings usually since it made him seem almost invisible. Non-important. Forgettable. It had kept him out of the public eye for years.

  
  
  


Blue bounded into the living room before dashing into the kitchen.

“DREAM IS COMING!!! I AM MAKING TEA!!” 

“great, it’s in the cabinet over the stove, just to the left on the bottom shelf.” 

“I Told Him What Was Happening And He Will Be Here Soon. Be Nice To Him.” 

“i ain’t gonna start an argument with him if i can avoid it. i just want to know what’s going on is all.... i better deactivate the security though. he’s never been here to imprint.” RC pulled out his phone and tapped an app. 

“Good Idea.”

“that’d be the worst welcome ever... facing down a wave of drones that would eradicate on sight.” 

“Well No… My Brother Has Pulled His Fair Share Of Pranks On Dream Which Were… Very Tactless…” 

“such as?” RC wondered how much tolerance Dream had to have for this kind of thing.

“Well He Made Some Vile Jokes That No One Should Say. It Could Make Even You Blush.” 

“pff, try me.” 

“Uhh…” Blue went over and whispered one of the dirty jokes into RC’s ear canal. RC looked over at him before laughing.

“wow, okay that is bad... but that ain’t the worst thing i’ve heard.” 

“Oh… Oh My…”

“sorry blue, but in my world i’ve heard worse and i  _ know _ i’ve heard worse from lust and his brother every single time i’ve seen the guy even just across the street... i swear.” There was a knock at the door.

“looks like he’s here.” RC headed for the door, a couple of minutes later he returned with Dream following behind him. Dream removed the hood and smiled at Blue. Blue went over and hugged his friend. Dream didn’t hesitate to return the gesture while RC took a seat at the table after making three plates of spaghetti for them and set it on the table.

“DREAM! Welcome!” 

“Hey Blue, been too long hasn’t it?” 

“It Has! You Should Come Over More Often. I Know Bro Can Be A Bit Much But I Will Make You Some Good Tacos And Keep You Good Company.” 

“Hmmm... maybe we should meet here or at Ink’s actually.”

“yeah, after that last meeting i wouldn’t blame you. that kinda got... nasty.” Dream nods.

“What Happened? Why Is Everyone Avoiding The Giant Meatball In The Room?” Dream chuckled.

“well... that’s one way to put it. guess we’re tryin’ not to get saucy...” RC just couldn’t help it. 

“Really? Ugh… Bad Puns…” 

“pff... hey, i’m like red..... what were you expecting? at least mine are relatively clean.” 

“Something Actually Funny.” 

“ouch."

“Would you like some cream for that burn?” Dream offers.

“nah, i’m good... besides that ain’t nothing like what i hear his brother has been spoutin’. it’s a wonder blue hasn’t been driven up the wall with those ‘jokes’ he aims at you.” Dream sighed a bit.

“Yes, well... He does it on purpose because I tolerate Lust and his brother. I do not know why he thinks it will goad me into something, but he does. I mostly just ignore it.” Blue nodded and took a bite of the spaghetti.

“So, if Papyrus didn’t make this, who did?” He asked before he took a bite.

“Oh My! Rose Did A Wonderful Job. It Doesn’t Taste Too Bad.”

“I agree.” 

“yeah, she and my brother are taking cooking classes, they’re decent cooks at the very least.” 

“Is He As Big Of A Jerk As Red’s Brother?” 

“not to me or his mate, but he hasn’t really settled yet so he still kinda acts that way around others.. just try to humor him if it happens around you. he doesn’t trust easy.” 

“I will keep that in mind. Now then, what exactly did you two want to know?” Dream asked before taking another bite. It really was good pasta and he was enjoying the tea his friend had made.

“well, we want to know what’s going on. i’ve been to the meetings, sure, but no one has really explained what is happening exactly. everyone just seems to already know except me.” Dream nodded thoughtfully, seeming to gather his thoughts.

“Well, my brother has been causing trouble. We came here, just like anyone else; Aria told us that, for the sake of not causing chaos that she would put us on opposite ends to avoid a clash due to our powers being opposite. We’ve been here several years and it wasn’t a problem. Until recently. I don’t know exactly the how, but Nightmare has been gaining followers and there’s even a young woman he seems to have convinced to help him out. She was in the radio business until before they met. A Frisk.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A Young Woman? Is That The One Me And Red Been Chasing.” 

“Yes, the one and the same. It was a shame she got away.” 

“Why Don’t We Just Go And Talk To Her And Maybe We Can Just Talk Her Into Giving Herself Up?” 

“A good idea... if she wasn’t with my brother. My intel told me that is where she has been ever since that attempt to get to her.” 

“She Is A Bad Egg?” 

“Or brainwashed. Wouldn’t be the first time he hypnotized someone through their dreams.” Dream said.

“that makes things difficult.” 

“Indeed.”

“So Is There Anyway We Can Help? There Has To Be A Way To Make A Difference.” 

“So far the only difference any of us have managed is keeping tabs on patrols to make sure that others don’t fall prey to my brother’s influence or be kidnapped by his minions. He has some of the fells on his side.” 

“... That Can’t Be Good. Our Red?” Dream shook his head.

“Your brother made sure no one who was allowed in those meetings was siding with Nightmare. Red is not in on it.” 

“yeah... it’s spooky how it’s impossible to lie to that guy. no offense meant or anything.”

“I Can Tell When Everyone Is Lying Too. Try Me!” Blue puffed up trying to act all tough.

“oh yeah?” 

“Yeah!” 

“i’ll have to test that later.” Dream chuckled inwardly as he watched the two as he ate the meal. He didn’t really eat often, but mostly because he didn’t need to. He was sustained by the positive energy his friend put out and good dreams. He did not need to eat actual food, but he never turned it down either.

“It Is Good You Are Eating Dream. You Need To Keep Up Your Energy To Fight Off The Bad Dreams.” Dream sweat dropped.

“I told you Blue, I’m good.” 

“i imagine it ain’t your energy levels that is your problem, is it?” Dream glanced over at the other.

“Are you a therapist now?” 

“pff, maybe.” 

“I Don’t Understand. What Is He Talking About Dream?” Dream didn’t answer right away.

“it is easy to spot if you’re used ta seein’ it. he’s stressed. it’s emotional. not his actual magic.” Dream only nods. Setting his fork down on the half empty plate. There was a moment where it seemed like he wouldn’t say anything.

“Ever since it happened... I’ve been trying to find ways to help him. Even when we were separated here... I wanted to bring back the brother I remembered. The one who used to enjoy being with me... who would spend hours telling me stories about the stars.”

“Well… I Have Hope That It Will Happen Again. We Will Work Hard To Make It A Reality!” 

“That’s my hope. I miss him. It’s... been so long...” His tone dropped in volume.

“I just want my brother back...”

“If My Lazy Brother Can Find A Mate… We Can Get Your Brother Back.” Dream gave his friend a small smile. He knew, of all those here, Blue understood what it was like to be without the one who meant the most.

“RC Is It Okay With You And Your Mate That We Meet Up Here To Hang Out?” 

“i have no problem with it. i could use the company honestly, this place is kinda empty with her gone off to train. i’m sure she’d be fine with it.” 

“Your Mate Is Training? Can I Join Her? I Can Use A Workout!” 

“heh, not that kinda training... plus your bro would shit bricks if you just wandered into the lion’s den... according to him.” Dream snickered a little.

“Yes... I imagine he would.” 

“speaking of... why is it you’re the only one, besides the artist, who has like... no bones to pick with her.” 

“Several reasons honestly. The main one being I have seen her dreams.”

“Her Dreams? What Are They Of? I Bet If She Is A Mate Like RC Maybe Lasagna Recipes?”

“Heh, no Blue. While Aria does have random dreams at times, I meant more like the aspirations she has. Like your dream, for a long time, was to be in the guard. Even when she made the mistakes she did... her dream was for a peace she had never known.” 

“Oh I Thought We Were Talking About Nicole’s Dreams… That Is Her Name Right?” 

“I’ve seen hers too. Yes, that is her name. Nicole, or Nikki, is currently struggling more with her fears than concentrating on her dreams.” 

“Hmm… So How Long Has Your Mate Been Gone RC?” 

“been three months since i last saw her. and the two bickerers aren’t too much company usually. if they ain’t arguin’ they’re off sleeping.” 

“Bickerers?” 

“you saw ss.” RC pointed out.

“Ah, yes, the bitties.” 

“What? OH My Goodness CUTIES!!!” SS and Charm were sealed in the dollhouse and SS somehow broke out.

“don’t let ss hear you say that. he doesn’t like it. charm doesn’t seem to care though.” 

“Wait Is That A Little Frisk?” RC looked over at the counter, it seemed the two had entered the kitchen and Charm was on the floor throwing a fit while SS was on the counter, he’d shortcut up and wasn’t helping her up.

“yup. that’s exactly what charm is.” 

“Come on please!” Charm yelled at SS.

“oh please, you don't need to be any higher than the pedestal you’re already on!” SS yelled back.

“guys, can you not? we have company.” 

“Hello guys. Will one of you be a gentleman and help me up to the table?” Charm asked in the sweetest voice. Dream chuckled and got up and went over to her, he knelt down and offered his hand to her.

“don’t let that seductress fool ya. she is a cold hearted bitch.” 

“okay ss that’s enough.” 

“what did i say that was wrong?”

“Ugh boys… thank you… umm… who are you?” 

“That Would Be Dream And I Am Blue. She Is So ADORABLE!!!” 

“I am Charm. Charmed to meet you. Sorry about SS. He has sort of a potty mouth and is kinda … weird.” Charmed explained. 

“It’s nice to meet you Charm.” He put his hand on the table to allow her to walk off onto it.

“weird? you’re one to talk missy. you insulted him when you knew him less than a minute and if that ain’t weird i don’t know what is.” 

“RC dear. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Charm definitely knew how to work her charm.

“i meant ss.” 

“Oh… him… he is kind of a pervert though.”

“see what i am working with?” SS commented to Charm’s insult. 

“that’s an insult.” RC said.

“geez you’re cold. you could give ice lessons.” 

“I am not cold. I just … look I appreciate him enough. I just… I am pretty sure when Nikki made me she had plans that I would fall in love with him. I just want to fall in love naturally. I am not a toy to play house with a random being with.” SS looked away with a flush and huffed.

“or at least be friends, geez, you two can’t even get along for more than five minutes.” 

“i can too!” SS said shortcutting over.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah! We can! Who says we can’t?” Charm tapping her foot. 

“oh yeah? says me considering you’re constantly bickerin’ and swearin’ so much that if blue owned you, you’d be spittin’ out bubbles for weeks from all the profanity.” 

“Ugh… I Just Want To Hug Them And Wash Their Mouths Out… At The Same Time.” 

“why do you think i moved your house into one of the rooms out of the bed room? i want some peace an’ quiet for a change and you two just can’t manage that for twenty-four hours.” 

“sorry boss.”

“He ain’t your boss. Stop apologizing to him.” Charm looked over at RC and glared him down.

“don’t you start charm. at least he knows when to listen where as ya just yammer on like a freakin’ five year old that don’t know when enough is enough.” RC said, glaring at her.

“I know when to shut my mouth…”

“i do know something you can do with your mouth.” SS says with a smirk.

“you clearly don’t charm and you’re not helping ss.” 

“what i was going to say kiss me? what were you thinking?” Charm flushed as she had the same thought as the rest of the group.

“Never mind. We will be going. We are sorry we interrupted. We just ran out of supplies and we smelled something good down here. Come on SS will-” SS disappeared before she could catch a ride. 

“doesn’t matter what you were going to say. i’ll be up in a bit with supplies.” 

“Thank you RC. Dream would you be so kind to set me down. I will be walking back it seems.” 

“Sure.” Dream repeated what he’d done before, but in reverse so that she could get to the floor.

“Thank you Dream. I hope you have a good time here. Sorry RC… I really mean that.” Charm made her way across the room.

“They Are Cute But They Are Cuter When They Are Quiet.” 

“agreed.” RC said once she was gone.

“That was different. I’m glad that I came. Thank you, both.” 

“feel free to drop by any time if ya wanna just get away from everyone else. we’ve got plenty of room.” 

“I appreciate that. I should probably be going, there is still much to do.” RC nodded, though he didn’t quite understand Dream’s job as clearly as Blue probably did.

“It was good to see you again Blue.”

“Nice To See You Too Dream. Do Visit Me More. Even If It Is In My Dreams.” 

“Heh, I make no promises but I will do what I can my friend.” 

“Maybe You Should Join A Dating Website Like My Brother Did? Or Maybe That Mate Of RC Can Make You A Perfect Mate… Though It Seemed She Did A Terrible Job Making One For SS.” 

“Heh, no thanks pal. I have too much on my plate to think of such things. Besides, you didn’t do any of that yourself.” 

“heh, me either. it just comes when it comes.” 

“I think I’ll take my chances with fate. Right now my priority is my brother.” 

“Sounds Good. Wait! Since RC’s Mate Is Gone. Why Don’t Us Bachelors Hang Out With These Lonely Bones?” 

“I suppose I can stick around for a while longer, but work may call me away.” Dream replied.

“YEAH!!! SLEEPOVER!!!” Blue jumped out of his seat and almost stepped on poor Charm as he went over to Dream and hugged in his excitement. Dream smiled a little. RC, catching sight of Charm, used a bit of magic to quickly teleport her to the doorway away from the two.

“THANK YOU!!!” Charm yelled from the doorway. Although to RC he just heard some kind of squeal from her. He waved at her, he hoped she wouldn’t get into any more trouble.

“So I Will Make Supper Tonight While One Of You Two Skeletons Tell My Brother What Is Going On.” Blue wasn’t going to tell Stretch where he was but at the same time if he didn’t tell his brother he would be in so much trouble.

“I’ll do it, so he doesn’t come storming over here.” Dream volunteered.

“pff.. that’d be hilarious actually, seein’ as he ain’t registered. he’d get a workout coming over here.” 

“You Like Your House Don’t You?” Blue asked. 

“you kiddin’? who would pass up a place with its own army of security droids and such against intruders?” 

“My Brother Has A Way With Technology And… I Am Afraid It Would Do Nothing To Him.” 

“tinkering maybe, but i don’t think he’d be prepared to be shot off the porch and chased around the yard. the droids are just the first wave of security protection but far from the only. this place was owned by a gaster and one that had a passionate hatred for humans. recoding the security system was the first thing i did. that’s why i had you touch that pad the first day you were over here when we were at the gate, so the security wouldn’t trigger. i’m the only one with the pad and it requires my okay first.” 

“Woah… I Still Think With All The Training I Gave My Brother He Should Be Okay…” 

“oh i’ve no doubt about that. that’s why i said it would be a workout. he’d probably just be extremely annoyed by the time he got past it.” 

“I’d almost pay to see that honestly.” Dream chuckled.

“After all the things I’ve had to deal with by just sometimes visiting Blue... it would be entertaining to see.” 

“heh, if it ever happens i’ll copy the videotape it for ya.” 

“YEAH! I Bet My Bro!... Well If He Gets Stuck I Will Save Him.” 

“pff, relax blue. even if he couldn’t the droids aren’t set to kill, it’d just be a very unpleasant shock for him. i have them set to stun on a low level, for most monsters it does little but annoy them, but for your bro and humans it will basically stun them for a while. i don’t like the idea of my lawn fertilized by unwanted guests.” Dream chuckled a little even as he pulled out his phone and shot off a text.

D: I ran into your brother, he and I are going to hang out for the night. Do some catching up.

S: where is that by chance?

D: Friend of mine from out of town. You don’t really know them, you know me, I don’t really have a home.

He then stuck the phone back into his pocket. 

“Your brother is getting nosey. More than usual. You’d think he didn’t trust me.” 

“He Doesn’t Trust Anyone And It Is My Fault I Think.” 

“how is his problem your fault?” Dream looked over at his friend, he wanted to hear this too.

“He Is Bored Now That He Has A Mate And He Wants To Be Protective Of Me.” 

“i fail to see how his boredom is your fault.” RC said after a moment.

“There Is More To The Story But… That Is All I Will Say To That Subject.”

“oh come on pal, who we gunna tell?” Blue looked at Dream and then back at RC.

“It’s up to him RC, don’t push.” Dream countered.

“yeah... but what’s the point of havin’ friends if ya can’t talk to ‘em about stupid shit ya’ve done or others have done to ya?” 

“That’s not a valid reason to push a friend to talk before they’re ready.” 

“I Don’t Think None Of Us Have Things We Don’t Want To Talk About Our Brothers.” 

“fine, but his problems ain’t your responsibility blue. you’re both adults.” 

“I Know… But… I Don’t Want To Hurt Anyone’s Feelings Either.” 

“if you don’t do it on purpose, than anyone’s hurt feelings is their own fault.” 

“Anyway, So Tell Me RC What Is It Like Mated To A Creator?”

“aside from not having seen her for a while... it’s a lot of fun.” 

“How Long Is Awhile? Is This A Frequent Thing That She Goes Training?”

“well... i met her just before all this started... she was gone almost a year. then she came back for a few months and now she’s gone again.”

“... May I Say A Bad Word?” Blue looked between them and waited for anyone to say otherwise and then says.

“That Really Bites.”


	5. Chapter 5

“pff... that’s hardly a ‘bad’ word blue, but sure. we’re all friends here aren’t we?” 

“I agree with the friends sentiment.” 

“Well I Think Foul Mouthiness Is Still Rude… And So I Favor A More… Etiquette Touch.” 

“Heh... eloquent I think is the more proper term Blue, but your point has been made.”

“yeah... which is why i don’t do it around ladies if i can help it... but it ain’t the same bein’ around friends or other guys. i ain’t like red that way, that guy don’t care one way or the other an’ ya can’t really tell him nuthin’ honestly.” 

“Speaking Of Red… Never Mind It Is A Rumor And I Shouldn’t Gossip.” 

“oh come on now... you already started. might as well finish.” 

“Well I Heard From A Friend Who Works At The Corporation That Your… Mate Had Done Things…” 

“so you heard that bullshit too huh? she didn’t do anything, it was a misunderstanding that red took the wrong way and spread like a fuckin’ virus. last time i tell that guy anything.” 

“I Am Ignoring All Those… Words. What Happened Then?”

“it was a joke that went bad is all... i don’t think she realized that she shouldn’t joke about what she did. it caught me off guard, hurt... but it wasn’t anythin’ like those rumors said.”

“Dream, Did You Hear That Rumor?”

“Not the actual rumor, no. I was in the meeting room when RC arrived. All I saw was that she came to the building to speak with him, I did not hear anything of the rumor and left once the meeting was over.” 

“just as well... there were a few... limpers that day for runnin’ their mouths about crap they didn’t know.” 

“Limpers? RC! You Shouldn’t Go Around Beating Up Others Just Because They Were Given Bad Information.” 

“eh, it wasn’t that they were given it... they were makin’ it _worse_. an they were attackin’ my mate with it.... and she’s a victim of assault... she don’t need that kinda shit from a bunch of strangers who have been warned before about idle gossip. classic’s sick of talkin’ to ‘em about it. they’ve already had a ‘kind’ punishment for their idiocy. they didn’t learn through words so i made sure they got the message this time.” 

“Remind Me Not To Mess With You.” 

“heh, i kinda think i just did, in a way.” 

“RC, really.” 

“what? at least i didn’t invoke the ancient law of my world... which says if you even _look_ at a mate wrong you are subject to a beating or dusting.” 

“Hmmm… Question What Is Your Magical Powers? Is It Like Red Or Is It Different? Dream Has Different Strengths And Weakness Like Me But Mine Is Mostly Strengths.” Before RC could answer his phone went off. 

“one sec blue.” RC picked up the phone to see who it was before answering. His caller id said it was Nikki.

“heh, speak of the devil.” He murmured and answered the phone.

“hey sweetheart, what’s up?” 

“pffffttttt… hi sweety.” It was Mika who stole Nikki’s phone.

“okay ya little twerp, give the phone back to Nikki.” 

“but… you are not nice!” 

“MIKA!” Could be heard in the background. It was both Nicole and Aria.

“Give me my phone back!” Nicole said. RC smirked and put it on speaker and set the phone down on the table.

“got to catch me first!” 

“say hi to the fellas, brat.” He replied.

“hi to the fellow brats!” Mika replied as crashing noises were heard in the background.

“Mika, honestly!” Aria yelled. Dream snickered.

“Hello Mika, it has been a while since we have talked no?” 

“D-dream!!! OH MY… ummm hi.”

“I can hear you’re up to your usual tricks.” There was a smile in his tone, however.

“noooo… maybe… eeek!” Mika was caught off guard and dived out of getting caught again. RC cracked up. He knew the girl had a crush on Dream and that was why he’d put it on speaker.

“Please!!! Give me back my phone!” Nicole asked and Mika smirked.

“sounds like they’re havin’ fun eh? what do you think dream? blue? shall we crash the party?” 

“Sounds Like A Plan!”

“I’m in.” Dream replied with a grin. RC picked up the phone and opened a portal near the table.

“Nobody Tell My Brother This.”

“I won’t tell him.” Dream said.

“me either.”

“He won’t hear it from me!” Aria chimed in as Dream stepped through first, RC motioned Blue through before following.

“Hear what? What is going on? Hi Blue… Dream… RC!”

“heya sweetheart. thought we’d crash your party, since ya seemed to be having fun and i think us mated guys were havin’ trouble entertainin’ the bachelor.”

“Oh you were not.” Dream protests slightly. Nicole went over just to almost run into Mika as she made her way to Dream.

“Hi!” Mika exclaimed as Nicole sighed.

“I hope I haven’t been gone too long RC.” Nicole said coming over.

“just three months this time.” He replied as he put an arm around her.

“Are you… okay?” Nicole whispered. 

“yeah, but i missed ya.” He murmured back.

“Are you holding up okay? You said it was coming soon.”

“i’m fine, and i said that last year sweetheart.” 

“You mean…” Nicole missed his heat and didn’t realize it.

"yeah, but it’s not a problem. i’ve handled it before.” 

“I see… did you need someone to help?” Nicole muttered.

“no, just wished i had a certain someone.” That didn’t make things easier on Nicole even though it was super sweet of him to say. She smiled, feeling really awkward now.

“So how is your training coming?” Dream asked Mika. 

“great!”

“That’s good to hear.” 

“mom won’t let me go to visit you guys but I want to. Did you miss me? I got a cell! Maybe I can call you?”

“Perhaps, but you know that you can’t go out until you’ve finished your training.” Aria admonishes. Dream shakes his head a little.

“Unfortunately she’s right. It’s too dangerous for you to visit. I have missed talking to you though.” 

“i don’t know this cell phone's number but once i figure it out you can call me.” Mika was so excited to hear he missed her.

“Well, I can at least give you my number so then you can at least text me when you figure it out.” Mika was over the moon the moment she got his number. 

“Wow, This Place Is Spotless… I Can Live Here Forever. It Is Perfect!”

“Thank you Blue, but I’m sorry to say I don’t think you would want to. There’s really nothing here outside the house and... well, you know where we are.” 

“Yeah, Plus My Brother… Anyways… We Are Here To Rescue A Phone. Right?” Mika glanced at Blue and ran off with the said phone as Blue made chase. Nicole just went to the couch and flopped down on it. She couldn’t help but feel so guilty about missing so much stuff but she had to learn to control her powers. She was only starting to learn intermediate spells. RC went over to her and sat down next to her while Dream shook his head a little at the younger skeleton as she was chased by Blue around the house.


	6. Chapter 6

“I am sorry… I keep missing things happening in our life and … I didn’t know.” Nicole said watching the chaos go around. She noticed Aria kept a close eye on her as well. The more Nicole learned, the more secrets she had to keep from others.

“i know, but you have a good reason.” He replied gently, watching the two run around.

“I should have been there… I want to have a family and if this keeps up and somehow I do have a kid I could easily miss their entire life by getting distracted.” That was a little bit over exaggerated but that is how she felt at the moment.

“nah, i figure that once we get that far, you’ll have finished your training.” 

“I see...” She honestly didn’t know how mates felt being apart. In her stories they seemed to suffer when they were separated but he seemed to be fine. Could she blame him? No… she was the one at fault. _He should be more… I don’t know angry, upset, frustrated… not calm. At least sad. I guess maybe that is him. I feel like I am such a jerk!_ Nicole thought to herself. He nuzzled against her, he was happy to see her, to be close.

“Are you r-really o-okay? I hurt you didn’t I?” 

“i missed ya like crazy, but i’m not hurt.” Dream watched the couple from a distance, he could sense the conflicting emotions.

“Really? I mean… I wrote stories where I thought you guys couldn’t be very far from your mates for so long…” 

“but they weren’t my story.” He countered gently.

“I... I guess I don’t understand.” 

“teehee! TAG got ya!” Mika poked at Dream and ducked under to run past while Blue collided into Dream. Dream steadied his friend, keeping them both from toppling over.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, She Is Fast!” 

“Heh, she is. Doesn’t help she can teleport around like Classic. Get the phone yet?” 

“No, I Am Running Out Of Options Too.” Dream considered something then whispered the suggestion to Blue.

“Do You Really Think That Will Work?”

“Worth a shot. I haven’t done anything else to help, so why not? Just run her over here.” Blue did as he was told and soon Mika was heading towards Dream’s direction with a huge grin on her face. Dream, like Blue, was a seasoned warrior; however, he had never actually used his skills for something like this. He seemed lost in thought as the unsuspecting girl was sent his direction again. The girl poked at him again as she ran by. She didn’t get far this time though, he snagged her arm.

“Gotcha.” In shock Mika transported them to the couch landing them on top of Nicole and RC. Dream laughed even as RC let out a string of shocked curses. Dream plucked the phone from Mika’s grasp.

“Ow… ow…” Nicole whimpered as Mika stepped on her belly to get up and of her.

“Sorry about all this.” Dream held out the phone to Nicole. Nicole took the phone and sighed.

“It was all I could think of.” He’d released his hold on Mika.

“not your fault the brat chose to jump on us.” Dream turned to Mika.

“You still have a long way to go.” 

“i am not a brat… and i am sorry Dream… not to you though.” Mika stuck out her tongue at RC and ran off. 

“Mika.” Aria admonished.

“yes mom?”

“You apologize to our guests properly. You know better than that.” 

“he called me a brat! he swore too!” Mika whined. 

“You’ve been acting like one and he is an adult, he is responsible for his language. I am not. You know better. Act it.” 

“fine… i am sorry.” Mika said with a hint of sarcasm and then muttered about how lame all this was.

“I said properly. No sarcasm, no grumbling.” Aria replied.

“but…” Mika glanced over at Dream then went over to RC.

“i am sorry.” Dream had nothing to say on the matter, simply an observer.

“it’s fine, just work on your aim to not land on others. i ain’t a pillow.” Nicole didn’t comment on the situation as she waited for Mika to leave.

“mom can i have my own phone so i can call Dream?” Mika asked Aria.

“When you have proven you’re responsible enough, I will give you one.” 

“b-but MOOMMM…” 

“No buts. You have proven that you aren’t ready for that responsibility as you apparently can’t even behave around guests.” Mika pouted a little and walked off. Nicole waited until she was gone before asking.

“Umm… Aria may I take a slight break from training to join RC for a day?” 

“OOOOooo… Someone Misses Their Mate! Nicole And RC Sitting In A Tree. K I S S I N G…” Blue started to sing the song. Nicole’s cheeks turned a dark red. 

“really blue?” Dream just watched with amusement.

“Go ahead Nikki. I’m your helper, not your dictator. You decide when you train.” 

“Okay, I can c-come back soon. Umm… you g-guys coming?” 

“I Don’t Know… Are You Two Going To Make Out The Whole Time?” 

“Maybe we should stay here for the time being,” Dream replied. “at least for an hour or so.”

“A-A h-hour… Oh…” Nicole’s face was super hot. 

“I shouldn’t be away from the world too long. Not with my brother making trouble.” Dream replied.

“But a break from the chaos for an hour wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Umm… yeah… I w-will get y-you by then.” Nicole opened a portal and glanced at Blue, who was just giggling at Nicole’s embarrassment. 

“Y-you ready RC?” 

“yup.” He followed her, his mate was too cute for her own good.

“I Can’t Believe How Red Her Face Got!” 

“Reminds me of that time Chara came over to us in the park when we were having nice cream.” Dream replied. 

“Y-yeah… She Gets That Cute Little… Hehe.” Dream chuckled at his friend. Mika grinned and decided to mimic Blue’s song from earlier... except now she was targeting Blue.

“I Would If I Could… But I Am Here With My Best Friend Of All Time Today!” Aria chuckles.

“Nice try Mika, but she and Blue are mates.” 

“isn’t Nicole mates with rc? why did she blush like that?” Mika asked.

“Because they are newly mated, Blue and Chara have been together for longer than that. Speaking of... when are you and her going to have a babybones of your own?” Aria asked. 

“W-what!?” Blue’s face turned a dark shade of blue now and was looking nervous.

“Uhh… W-well… I W-want One… S-Soon But, I Am… Waiting For The Perfect Moment To Ask Her.” Mika giggled.

“Understandable, and what about you Dream?” Dream blinked.

“E-excuse me?” 

“When are you planning on finding someone?” He seemed more at a loss for an answer than Blue had been moments ago, but unlike his friend he wasn’t embarrassed by the question.

“Aria, I don’t think it would be fair to anyone for me to pursue a relationship. I’m not like you or Blue, even if I am a guardian of sorts. Besides, I’m content just seeing my friends happy.” 

“Come On… Even Aria Has Someone She Calls Her Own.” 

“She also doesn’t have a brother who’s constantly causing trouble for his own ends or has to find someone with positive energy constantly just to exist. It wouldn’t be fair to burden even the kindest of souls with that kind of responsibility.” 

“Well I Guess So… How About Aria Makes You A Perfect Mate Then?” 

“BLUE!” Dream was rather appalled at the suggestion.

“Heh, Blue, it doesn’t work that way. I could make someone, yes, but the feelings wouldn’t be genuine on either side. Love cannot be forced or it is not worth it.” 

“Sorry, I Just Want You To Be As Happy As Me. You Deserve Hopes And Dreams. No… Pun Intended.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“My dream is to see my friends happy. As long as my friends are happy, so am I.”

“I Wish You Would Think Of Yourself Worthy Of More Than That… But If You Don’t Want To… I Can’t Force You.” Blue grabbed his phone and tapped somethings and handed it over to Dream. It was a site for singles to meet up. Dream shook his head a little and smiled at the other, he was humoring his friend a little.

“Blue, it’s okay. I don’t need to have what you do to be happy.” 

“Alright… I Just… Alright… Ummm… Aria Can We Watch A Movie Then?”

“Of course. What movie did you have in mind?” 

“A Good Movie Of Course!” Blue chuckled. 

“Pff, there’s a lot of those, can you be more specific please?” Dream just chuckled in amusement, handing Blue his phone back.

“How About A Good Comedy?” 

“Hmmmm... I think I know of an old romantic comedy that should be alright for everyone here.” Aria motioned for them to take their places on the couch.

“One moment, I need to get some snacks for us.” She disappeared into the kitchen.

“Thanks!” Blue shouts as he began to type on the phone creating a profile for Dream. Mika sat between Blue and Dream.

“what are you doing?” Mika asked.

“Umm… Nothing. Just Playing A Game.” Blue was a terrible liar.

“doesn’t look like any game i’ve ever played. what’s it about?” Clearly the young teenager didn’t know he was lying and trusted him. Dream looked over, he knew that tone. What was his friend up to?

“Uhhh… It Is Just A Game About Matches… And Stuff…” 

“i like those kinds of games. can i play later?” 

“Yes… Much Later. Oh Look Aria Is Coming Back.” She wasn’t but it gave Blue a moment to hide the screen from Mika. He wasn’t entirely wrong, just a few seconds early as Aria came back, pushing a small food cart with various snacks on it to everyone’s tastes.

“Sorry that took so long.” There was even things to drink for everyone as well. Aria sat on the couch next to Blue and summoned a window; she didn’t have a TV for a reason, because to her there were more important things and she really didn’t need to have one to watch anything. There was no point. As she sat back, everyone took their snacks and focused on the movie that Aria had decided was good enough even for her daughter. It was an old movie she’d seen when she’d been a young human about two humans who learned to be friends over an online messenger before it became more than friends. Blue would have thought it ironic of how the movie and his own relationship related but he was too busy perfecting Dream’s profile. 

“You forgot something.” Aria muttered to Blue quietly.

“Huh? What?” Blue was so caught up in Dream’s profile that he was caught off guard.

“That he travels a lot.” She replied quietly. The smirk he could glimpse beneath the hood told him she knew _exactly_ what he was up to.

“Oh Yeah… Shhh…” Blue put a finger to his teeth before adding that. He was responded with a smile and a wink, reassuring him she wasn’t going to rat Blue out to his friend.

  
  


RC with Nicole…

“Hey... I missed you.” Nicole whispered to RC. She missed him just as much as he missed her.

“i missed ya too.” He decided to spend the next couple hours proving how much he missed her ... 

  
  


Aria had no intentions of telling Dream, she knew from earlier that the other would just protest needlessly.

“Hehe… What Do You Think?” Blue hands the phone over to Aria. There was a picture of Blue and Dream for Dream’s profile picture.

“I think I’ve got a better picture you can use. It could be confusing if there’s more than one in a picture.” Aria pulled out her phone and flipped through the gallery she had before she sent Blue a photo he could use. It had been at a costume party, the first year that Blue and Dream had met up again, but she had managed to convince him, dressed as robin hood. To pose by himself. Coincidentally enough, that had been a month before Blue had met up with Chara... 

“That Is A Good One!!” 

“Shh!” Mika said, trying to hush him as she was wanting to watch the movie that she was now absorbed in. Aria simply nodded at him as she handed his phone back to him and put hers away.

“Sorry Mika.” Nicole stumbled through the portal. Her hair was messy and her shirt a bit skewed.

“Umm… I d-decided to stay home for a couple of days.” 

“Next time just send me a text.” Aria said.

“were you wrestling with RC?” Mika asked.

“Yes.” Aria answered so Nikki didn’t have to.

“It’s something adults have fun with every once in a while.”

“Aria can you drop off the guys in about… an hour…” 

“I’ll make sure they get home, all of them.” 

“Thanks… sorry… thanks…” Nicole waved, feeling a bit guilty to expose Mika to her in that state.

“See you later.” Aria shook her head a little once her friend was gone. One of these days Nicole was going to realize Aria really did not care that much if she decided to train or to stay home... It was her friend’s decision what to do and not hers. Aria knew this, but getting her friend to realize this seemed to be a mountain to climb. It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t know that or not… it was the fact she respected Aria too much to just come on the fly.

  
  
  
  


Nicole nuzzled against RC.

“I missed you so much..” She nipped at his neck. He returned the gesture lovingly.

“I am glad you made some new friends.” He murmured back

“there you are!” SS yelled as he shortcut in bed with them. 

“SS!”

“really pal?”

“what? you guys probably already did what you wanted to do… i mean you are pretty much spent right?” 

“doesn’t mean ya got a right to just show up.”

“Besides… unless you are my mate… shit… I was trying to stand up for you babe.” 

“she has a point. unless it’s an emergency, beat it.” He gave the other a look that could barely be classified as currently tolerating his presence.

“that is what you do when she isn’t here… beat it.” With that SS disappeared just before he was smacked with a pillow. 

“I can’t believe that little shit said that.” Nicole muttered. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’ll have to tell me how this goes.” Aria muttered to Blue as the movie was finally coming to its end.

“I Will!” 

“That was an interesting movie.” Dream commented as the credits began to roll.

“It Was Amazing… I Think.” 

“Maybe if you’d been paying more attention you’d know.” Dream shook his head a little at his friend. 

“Well It Is Time To Go To Our Sleepover.” 

“I have to agree. We’ve been here long enough.” Aria nods, dismissing the window with the movie in it.

“It is growing late too. Mika, you should be heading off to bed.” 

“awww… mom… can I go with them?”

“No.”


	8. Chapter 8

“but... Dream will be there.” Mika was trying to come up with a convincing argument. 

“He’s not my responsibility, but you are. No buts.” 

“fine… g’night…” Mika felt her heart drop. 

“Goodnight Mika.” Dream said with a slight smile.

“Goodnight Little Princess!” 

“i am… not a princess…” 

“Heh, not yet but you will be.” Dream replied with a chuckle. He and Blue both knew the young girl’s destiny after all.

“sure, sure… g’night mom.” 

“Goodnight Mika.” 

“We Better Contact Them Because… I Don’t Want To Appear With Them Doing Something In The Other Room.” 

“Or indecent.” Dream agreed.

“Yes Indeed.” 

“None of us would live that down for months. Provided we lived through it.” 

“I Will Protect You If You Protect Me.” 

“Deal.”

“Relax you two, I’ll make sure you arrive after they are downstairs again and decent.” 

“Alright… When We Get Back Dream. I Want To Talk To You For A Bit.” 

“Alright.” Dream followed Blue into the portal that Aria had made for them, a bit of time magic mixed into it so that they would arrive at a time where they wouldn’t embarrass their friends or themselves. RC was in the kitchen, making the evening meal when the two arrived in the living room.

“Oh Where Is Nicole? Is She Out Again?” 

“no, she went upstairs to feed the bitties.” 

“Yep, coming down.” Nicole came down with two bitties on her shoulders.

“Umm… Dream… You Have A… OOOOHHHH Look Someone … I Mean…” Blue saw that someone liked Dream’s profile. They had no image though.

“I what?” 

“Well… I Made You A Dating Profile.” 

“Blue.” Dream groaned.

“I thought we talked about this!”

“We Did But… Look Someone Liked You!!! Talk With Them!” 

“Wait… you made a dating profile for Dream?” Nicole asked loud enough that RC overheard. Dream sighed.

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer even after I explained why it wouldn’t _work_.” 

“Oohhh let me talk to this “being”. It is probably a robot. I dealt with so many bots it isn’t funny.”

“Knock yourself out.” Dream replied and went to sit on the couch.

“The other half wanted nudes.” Nicole glanced towards RC’s direction wondering if that would get a reaction or not.

“Disgusting.” Dream made a face.

“second that!” RC called.

“She Is Very Pretty… But That Is Wrong To Ask Of From A Lady.” Nicole smiled at Blue.

“Thanks Blue.” 

“I have to agree. There are more important things to finding a right soul than that, it’s disrespectful.” 

“Let’s see… pfff… BeautifulDreamer is his username… oh my gosh…” Nicole busted out laughing seeing the user name.

“What’s so funny?” Dream asked, he didn’t really have any interest in the dating site but he was curious as to what was funny.

“Oh it is just the fact that it is a song in my world. Just funny that is all.” 

“Oh? I see.” 

BeautifulDreamer: Hey grl! Whatsup? You a bot.

Hope: Uhh… your profile… is very different than your text and no I am not a bot.

“They are real!” Dream sighs.

“Give it here.” He moved over to Nicole to take the phone. Charm climbed onto Dream’s shoulder as he took the phone.

“I will help you!” Charm said with a chipper tone.

“I appreciate that, but I don’t think I need that sort of help.” He replied as he looked at the message.

“I swear I need to do something to teach Blue a lesson...” Dream muttered under his breath as he began typing.

“We could make a fake profile of him and show him.” Charm says with a snicker. 

BeautifulDreamer: Sorry Hope, but a friend of mine got ahold of this site and thought this would be a great prank. My apologies.

Hope: No biggie. It sounds like you have some interesting friends. Do you just want to chat?

BeautifulDreamer: Just someone who can’t take no for an answer, unfortunately. Sure though.

He tapped the profile settings while waiting for a reply and began to delete the “about” and replaced it with: This was a prank by a friend.

Then he switched it back to the chat.

Hope: So you don’t like good dreams? Why don’t we start from the beginning...

BeautifulDreamer: I didn’t say that. I mean... the guy who did this knows me pretty well. He is my bf after all. 

Hope: He is your boyfriend? Oh my gosh I guess this was a bad prank. 

BeautifulDream: Heavens no! His mate would dust me! He’s my best friend.

“Pfff… you put bf. She thought you meant boyfriend.” Charm giggled.

“I noticed thank you.” 

“Relax, if you don’t want to reply just don’t. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Charm tried to console him.

“You have a point.” He replied, deciding not to say anything else on the matter to Charm.

Hope: Pfff… That is pretty funny still. I think your best friend is one of those… hey you should be like me kinda being.

BeautifulDream: I’m sure he thought so... and yes, he is definitely one of those. He means well enough, but he doesn’t seem to understand the whole explanation of why I don’t do this “couples” thing. 

Hope: Cause it is awkward and somehow it causes more drama than not. 

BeautifulDream: Less awkward, more drama. A LOT more.

Hope: I will be straight up with you… I am half Chara and half Frisk. It is sometimes a fucking nightmare.

BeautifulDream: Well, I hope you find someone who can help you through that. I’m probably the worst to even do so as a friend... I can’t stand negativity.

Hope: I guess that makes sense. I can’t blame you to have standards. You have to have it.

BeautifulDream: More like literally. Less just a standard, if I’m around too much negativity... I’ll dust.

Hope: You know if you are just looking for friends and want to switch things up. Just go to settings and you can change it all up. Even your user name.

BeautifulDream: I’ll probably do that later. I have more urgent things to deal with as of late.

Hope: If you want to just text feel free. 

BeautifulDream: I’ll keep that in mind. Thanx. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Denied.” Charm said softly.

“Shush you.” 

“What? You can’t help you don’t like what you don’t like. She seemed to handle it well.” 

“It’s not just that. I am not mate material. Literally, it’s how I was created.” He closed the chat. He stared at the phone a moment.

“Hang on…” Charm whispered to Dream.

“Oh yeah Dream… You WANT TO LOOK AT OTHER PHOTOS ON YOUR OWN TIME SO THAT NO ONE LOOKS OVER YOUR SHOULDER?” She was saying it loud enough that others will give him space.

“What are you doing?” He muttered.

“Giving you what you want. Space. You should decide this on your own. No one should force you to do anything.” 

“I already made up my mind.” He muttered.

“But thanks for the assist.” He tapped the phone and made some setting changes. Including the one about being friends. 

“It is no biggie. Pfft… Biggie.” Charm thought that was funny. Dream smiled slightly then closed the application after signing out of the site and shut off the phone. He gently tossed it onto the coffee table. He would be more than happy if he never had to deal with that crap again.

“Why is everyone pushing you onto dating anyways?” Charm couldn’t help but ask.

“Because they have mates and think I should have one too, apparently.” 

“Oh… I know that feeling. I was made for him…” She pointed at SS and sighed.

“Well, there are worse things. I was created to watch over a tree that my brother destroyed... that was our mother. I failed.” 

“That sucks…” 

“The only other purpose I have now is to take care of my brother. I have to free him first. He’s not making it easy.” 

“SS can be super stubborn and sometimes I feel like it is an endless challenge.” 

“Yeah? Well if he likes you I bet he thinks the same thing about you if you’ve been spurning him.” Dream said after a moment’s thought.

“Probably, I just want to forge my own path. Maybe that is why I have been stubborn.”

“Makes sense.” 

“Dream, I feel that love isn’t like what they show on TV and some beings aren’t going to find that special someone.” 

“I wouldn’t know and honestly, I don’t care. I think I need some time to think.” He gently picked her up and set her on the back of the couch.

“Good luck with your goal little lady.” 

“You too. If you need to talk… well you can pick me up.” Dream nodded as he stood up and pulled up the hood before he shortcut away. He landed in a park nearby. It was quiet and he put his hands into opposing sleeves as he let his mask drop and he sighed inwardly. He walked through the park. His soul was weary and the weight on his shoulders felt heavy as he continued his stroll. Sometimes Blue was TOO optimistic.... which was funny when one thought about it because he needed that endless optimism to just exist. Only when he was utterly alone could he ever have a chance to just cry. None of them understood. He was supposed to be positivity incarnate but sometimes it was just too much.

  
  
  


At the home…

“I think I am going to go look for Dream.” Nicole said to RC when she went into the kitchen.

“did he leave already? he does that. it’s weird.”

“Yeah, he just disappeared.”

“I Hate It When He Does That. He Is Supposed To Spend The Night!” 

“it’s just his thing. we all know this.” RC said.

“I should be able to contact him … somehow?” Nicole shrugged.

“he has a phone, he just doesn’t use it much.” RC said.

“I Can Call Him!” Nicole glanced at RC as if she wasn’t sure if that was going to work.

“well, you can try at least.” RC didn’t know much about Dream, aside from how he seemed mostly distant from the others, except for Blue, and seemed a bit flighty... Blue called up Dream. While Charm joins SS on the couch. His response, was a text.

D: i’m a little busy at the moment blue, what is it?

Blue: Where Are You?

D: i’m just out working.

“He Says He Is Working.” 

  
  


Dream slipped the phone back into his pocket. Blue was too gullible sometimes, but it was the only way to keep the other from pestering him.

“You can transport stuff via text right? Can you text me to him?” Charm offered. Blue was unsure how that would work. 

“i don’t think that’s a good idea charm. if it was then humans would use phones to just send themselves everywhere. it’s too dangerous.” 

“Well… I am much smaller too…”

“what the fuck are you trying to do? kill yourself?” SS says. 

“size hasn’t got anything to do with it charm. if he doesn’t pull you out on the other end, you’ll be stuck in that limbo until you die and none of us would know.” 

Blue: Hey, Charm Wants To Be Texted To You. Will She Be Alive If She Is Texted?

  
  


Dream felt the vibration of his phone and nearly sighed again. Why couldn’t his friend just leave things alone for a while? He decided to ignore it. He didn’t feel up to making up another excuse or something more detailed to pacify his friend. He found a tree to sit beneath and let out a quiet, weary sigh before he let himself dissolve into quiet tears. He buried his face into his arms, having pulled his legs up against him and rested his arms there.

“He Is Not Responding That … Is Different.” 

“well, maybe he’s just busy. he did say he was working… which reminds me, have you ever actually seen him at work?” 

“Look I Know My Friend He Isn’t Like This… He Always Has Time To Joke Or At Least Answer My Call. I Am Really Worried.” 

“and what if he has his hands full? when’s the last time you could answer a call when you were using magic and literally had your hands full with something? look, give the guy some time to reply, geez.” 

“Fine… Fine…” Blue left to go up to his room. RC just shook his head as Blue headed off, hadn’t HE been the one who said he didn’t know how long Dream would stick around?

“I don’t know what is going on here but… why is everyone so tense?” Nicole asked. She just returned home and she really didn’t want to go knee deep into drama.

“eh, blue’s just makin’ a fuss cuz dream didn’t answer him right away. even though he said himself the guy might not be around long.”

“Alrighty then… ugh… I just want things to be quiet in here for like five minutes.”

“You could give two fucks about this monster. He is being forced on a dating site.” Charm complained.

“stick a cookie in her mouth and have some coco sweetheart. that will give you five minutes of peace and she’ll stop complaining. also we care more than you know so stop runnin’ yer mouth charm.”

“What are we having for supper?”

“i made a vegetable casserole, it’s in the oven, i’m working on mashed potatoes now.” He replied, stirring a pot. He was slowly adding bits of butter to the creamy mix.

“I will wait by the door…” Charm said, making her way to the front door realizing no one cares at that moment on her thoughts. SS felt conflicted and shortcut to join her. 

“still touchy as ever.” RC said once they were gone.

“though why she’s bein’ fussy about a monster she doesn’t know is beyond me.” 

“I think she has a crush on him. Why? Like you I don’t know.” 

“wow, talk about settin’ yourself up for disappointment.” 

“Yeah, especially feel bad for SS who secretly would probably treat her better in the long run but right now… needs to grow up a bit.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“probably.” He agrees.

“Do you think we would make good parents?” Nicole asked as she waited for supper. 

  
  


  
  
After 30 minutes supper was ready. Nicole went upstairs and knocked on Blue’s door.

“Supper. If you want to text that to Dream you can.” No sooner did the words leave Nicole’s mouth that Blue texted Dream.

Blue: Supper… Time To Fill That Non-Existent Belly Up.

D: Good timing. I just finished up. Sorry about not replying earlier. 

A few minutes later Dream re-appeared in the living room. He looked a little tired, but beyond that he looked just as he had when he had left. Dream headed into the kitchen.

“Something smells good.” 

“You missed your waiting party…” Nicole pointed at the front door.

“Waiting party?” Dream was confused as he pushed back his hood.

“Yeah, Charm was worried about you. She is sitting outside with SS.”

“Ah. I should go get them then before the rain comes down. Forecast said it should start any minute.” He said and headed out of the kitchen to retrieve the two bitties. Before he got out he heard them having a small conversation.

“come on charm. it is going to pour any moment now. this is not worth it.”

“You can go. I am going to wait for my new friend.” The front door opened.

“Hello?” Dream called out.

“Where are you two?” He looked around. The door pushed the two off the stoop into the mud. 

  
“are you fucking kidding me?” SS swore.

“Oh my stars! Are you two okay?!” Dream saw the two... mud buddies near the stoop. They tried to stand up but kept slipping in the mud. Dream went over to the edge of the stoop and knelt down.

“Y-yeah we are fiiiinneeee…” Charm face planted into the mud while SS snickered.

He carefully picked them both up, one in each hand.

“What happened? I mean, you don’t seem like the type to play in the mud. Charm wiped the mud off her face before replying.

“You are my friend and… you seemed stressed and I wanted to be there for you. You are the only one besides SS who doesn’t treat me like a little kid.” 

“That’s annoying, but I meant how did you end up in the mud.” 

“you pushed us you dipshit! we sat by the door!” 

“Oh... I’m sorry.” 

“SS! We should have been more careful. We are fine. You okay?” Charm began to shiver. 

“Well let’s get you to a bath and some fresh clothes. I’m fine, just tired from work.” He replied with a small smile.

“bullshit.” Charm sighed at SS comment.

“Shh.” Dream murmured to SS as he carried them through the house to the bathroom and found a small tub set up for them with stairs. He set them on the counter and turned on the water, testing its temperature before he filled it up and then added a bit of soap and stirred it to make bubbles for them and set it near them. He then searched around and found some tiny towels for them to use for when they were done.

“Before you go…” Charm wrapped her arms around his thumb.

“You don’t have to deal with all this alone.” 

“work? yeah i think he does.”

“Ugh… He is dealing with stress.”

“I’ll be fine you two. Get cleaned up, supper is ready and I’m sure you’re hungry as I am.”

“Dream. I am serious. Just because I am small doesn’t mean I can’t listen just as good as anyone else.”

“Don’t worry so much.” He gently patted her head with a finger.

“... Please... let me help.” Charm was just trying.

“You can’t help, but thank you for trying.” 

“exactly. we should just know our place. it is easier to be not seen and not heard.” SS commented as Charm sighed. 

“It’s not that, it’s a family matter. I must deal with it myself, no one can do it for me.”

“No, but you can at least… nevermind.” Charm felt once more left in the dark.

“I have friends who I can talk to if I need it Charm, I appreciate the offer nonetheless. Get cleaned up now.” SS was already taking off his clothes as he went to get washed up.

Dream left the two to clean up as he went to talk to RC or Nicole about where to find some clothes for their bitties, depended on who he found first.

“Hey Dream. Did you find the glee club?” Nicole asked as she picked off the toppings. 

“Heh, I accidentally knocked them into the mud, they’re cleaning up now. Where can I find some spare clothes for them?” 

“Together?” 

“Uh... well yeah... why?” 

“Pffttt… hey RC… Dream put both the bitties together.” 

“that right? they on the same counter?” 

“They were when I left.” Dream just looked confused and neither had answered his question.

“They are going to be naked and in the bath. Oh dear…” Nicole giggled.

“they’ll have to work that out themselves.” 

“W- no.. I did not want to imagine that thank you.” Dream said.

“Where can I find some clothes for them?” 

“Uhh here.” Nicole summoned some clothes and hand it to him.

“Thank you.” He headed back to the bathroom with the clothes. He lightly rapped on the door.

“come on baby… there is plenty of room for two in here.” SS teased as Charm replies.

“Come on in…” Charm was wearing her muddy clothes still. She refused to take her clothes off in front of SS but she was starting to get really chilly. Dream came in.

“Charm, why aren’t you in the bath?” 

“yeah charm… we can snuggle.” SS smirked.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Dream set the clothes to one side.

“Uhh… It is j-just that… I d-don’t want to …” 

“I get it. You’re shy. I don’t know why they didn’t tell me this.” Dream sighed and gently picked up SS from the water and took his clothes and the towel for him.

“wait where are you taking me? i am not done!” 

“There’s another bathroom.” Dream replied and carried him out of the room.

“Thank you…” Charm said softly before taking her clothes off to take a bath.

“One should never press a lady who is shy.” Dream says to SS as he walks to the other bathroom. He set SS down and got him a fresh bath and set him into it.

“seriously... i was so close to seeing her naked.” 

“I think she would have gotten sick and died first.” Dream replied. 

“She clearly did _not_ wish to be seen.” 

“nah... she would have broke down and eventually do it.” 

“No, she would not have. You can’t sense intentions and emotions like I can. She was miserable, but she was refusing to even jump into the water _with_ her clothes on as a compromise. That means she was never going to undress in front of you and I have no interest in seeing her that way.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“ugh... i don’t know why she is like this. she meets you today and she finally starts talking to me but will she treat me like any other red… no…” 

“You’re not like any other version of Red, why would you expect to be treated as such? You aren’t Red. You never will be.” 

“i dunno. i see how nicole treats rc. is it so much to get the same kind of treatment?” 

“Hmmm, well you’re not RC and she is not Nicole. So I would say yes, maybe it is. You should not treat her as if she is someone she is not. She is not treating you as if you are someone you are not. It only makes sense that you treat her for who she is and not as if she were just a copy of someone else. She has her own dreams and aspirations that are unique to her just as you have your own.” 

“what dreams are those? i mean we can’t really do much.”

“You are only limited by what you see as your limitations, by your own thoughts. You can do almost anything, if you put your mind to it... after all, I’ve met two bitties who are full fledged guardians. Their size has not stopped them from helping those in need or training, or being guardians.” 

“really? that... is really interesting. i tried saving charm once but i ended up failing and rc had to save me.” 

“Yes really. You mean the rat incident. RC told me about it one evening after a meeting.” 

“you see i am weak.” 

“Yes and no. You have not been trained. You tried to take on something you never have before so you didn’t know how to deal with it except by trying to kill it instead of your real goal, which was to get her away from the creature. Do not mistake your inexperience for weakness.” 

“thanks... i do really care for her but... i kinda suck at this whole relationship stuff.” 

“Hmm, well I’m the wrong monster to get advice from there. I know nothing about such things. I have enough trouble keeping up friendships as it is, it’s exhausting. I think Blue is mad at me for not responding sooner earlier... but I needed some time to sort some things out in my mind. He is a good friend and a good source of positive energy when I absolutely need it, but dealing with him can be very exhausting in and of itself.”

“i can understand. i mean you can only deal with others for so long.”

“Dream? Dream, I Heard You Came Back. Where Are You?” Blue yelled and walked into the bathroom and Charm let out a shrill scream. 

“Oh My! I Oh… Uhh… Sorry! Sorry!” 

“lucky asshole…”

“I doubt he believes himself to be and please watch your language around him.” He murmurs then calls out.

“We’re in here Blue!” 

“You’re right about one thing, there’s only so much I can take from those who do not understand. I do a lot of traveling because of it.... and because... sometimes... seeing others happy hurts instead.” He mumbled the last bit.

“i know that feeling more than you will ever know.” 

“Dream! Oh My Goodness… I Walked In On… Anyway… I Am Glad You Are Okay.” 

“Why did you think I wouldn’t be?” Dream gave his friend a confused look.

“I Dunno… I Just… Felt Like Something Was Wrong. I Felt Sad… And I Wanted To Help You Somehow But I Guess I Can’t.” 

“Well, unless there’s something I don’t know about in your life I don’t see why you’d need to feel sad.” 

“pff... he just felt... himself.” SS couldn’t help it.

“I Didn’t Feel Myself!!” 

“yes you did. It’s in your name.” SS snorted.

“and i didn’t mean it THAT way ha ha ha ha ha.... oh boy... you are too easy.” Dream blinked then started to snicker a little.

“UGH!!! Dream Is Like My Brother From Another Universe. I Worry About Him.” 

“Wow... I think he got you on that one.” Still, he smiled at his friend.

“sure trying to talk your way out of it. come on i am starving.” 

“Help!” Charm yelled as she didn’t want to climb all over to get to the kitchen.

“Oh dear. Um, I’ll be right back.” Dream said and left the two in the bathroom, SS still snickering at the irritated Blue while Dream headed into the other room to find Charm.

“if we are lucky we are in for a show still.” SS muttered. 

“Pervert.” Blue replied.

“i can’t help what i am. she is fu- she is hot.” 

“Honestly, Can’t You Think With The Head On Your Shoulders For Once?”

  
  
  


“Charm?” Dream called out, looking for her.

“Here!” Charm was wearing the small blue dress that was left for her. 

“Do you feel better now that you’re clean?” He asked as he went over to her.

“I do. Thank you Dream. You are a good friend.” He knelt to put his hand down for her.

“Well, it’s only right, I did knock you into the mud in the first place.” 

“It was an accident.” Charm had a slight flush as she never wore a dress. Especially in front of a crush.

“Even so, one should help a friend regardless.” 

“Y-yep…” 

“get a room you two.” SS was fuming in jealousy as Charm reached up to take Dream’s hand.

“Someone Is Jealous.” Blue said, getting back at the bitty for the earlier joke, who was sitting on his shoulder now. Dream stood up slowly with her in his hand.

“s-shut it.” 

“Do I look nice?” Charm asked, spinning around like a tiny ballerina. 

“It suits you.” Dream replied with a gentle smile and carried her to the kitchen.

“I say we just eat. At this rate no one is going to eat.” Nicole complained a little bit. Her belly was grumbling and she just wanted to eat. 

“heh, here they are... well, half our guests.” RC said as Dream came in with Charm.

“Sorry about the wait. You two didn’t tell me Charm was shy.” 

“Shy?” Nicole seemed confused and glanced at RC. RC shrugged.

“i didn’t know. she’s never been shy around me.” 

“G-guys… I didn’t…” She seemed flustered now.

“Well I supposed you two are different, she sees you differently from how she sees SS so she was shy around him. I had to relocate him to the other bathroom. He’s with Blue.” 

“Then again I never saw her undressed.”

“blue did that s o b.” SS complained. 

“Stop Complaining Pervert. It Was An Accident! I Was Looking For Dream!” 

“you could have knocked like a normal being.” Charm sighed and sat on Dream’s shoulder.

“I Didn’t Know Anyone Was In There! How Was I Supposed To Know?! All The Doors Around Here Are Usually Closed!” 

“Regardless, the little guy has a point.” 

“point to me!” SS was so proud of himself.

“Shush You!” He picked up SS by his hood and plopped him down on the table.

“You guys are getting along just swimmingly…” Nicole commented a little bit sarcastically. Dream took a seat for himself as the two bickered.

“Hmph!” Blue found a chair to sit in next to Dream.

“he could be funnier!” SS commented.

“don’t start half pint.” RC said as he served up the casserole.

“Thank you for supper RC.” Charm says taking the small plate.

“you’re welcome.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“Did you make this outfit? I think I look cute… do I look cute? Is that being egotistical asking?” Charm asked as she showed off the outfit.

“nah, ya look like a miniature ballerina.” RC commented.

“She does! I did good on both of your outfits.” Nicole commented. SS was wearing a hoodie and shorts. 

“why does she get the fancy stuff?” 

“heh, ya look like a mini swap there bud. comfy?”

“it is comfy though… i can fall asleep.”

“that’s a good thing, harder to sleep comfortably in fancy stuffs. they’re usually too stifling, hot, itchy, just plain uncomfortable. things ya only wear on special occasions, not every day.”

“thanks boss. you are the best.” SS smirked at RC.

Dream nodded in agreement between bites.

“I remember dressing up for Blue’s wedding, I don’t think I could sleep in that.”

“W-what did you wear?” Charm asked. She didn’t want to come off desperate to know him but she did want to know him better. 

“An official robes sort of outfit. Muffet made it for me and Blue commissioned it to be, so it was only right to wear it to my best friend’s wedding. It just looked more comfortable than it was. It was far too hot.” 

“Sorry But We All Looked Amazing Though.” 

“Heh, no apology needed. It was your special day.” 

“geeze put your tongue back into your mouth.” SS commented, noticing Charm flushing a little bit. Her mind wandered about what he might look like in a robe or something more formal. 

“Hmmm, I think I have that picture of all of us... at least the group shot without the bride.” 

“You do?” Charm asked and realized she asked a little too fast.

“Let me see.” Dream pulled out his phone and flipped through it as he ate, idly glancing over various photos before tapping the phone and turning it so it set against his glass for everyone to see. Blue was on the far left in his dress armor, Dream was next to him in a robe of silvers and golds with a nice blue shirt beneath and khakis. Next to him was Red in a black tux and a red tie, Classic, who had a blue tie, Razz had a purple one and Charm, who was the only Papyrus in the photo and had a maroon colored tie. Nicole snickered and gestured to RC all that was happening. 

“You looked very handsome Blue and you too Dream.” 

“Yeah… that… is nice.” Charm commented.

“Thank you.” Dream replied and took a bite, he didn’t seem to notice what was going on while RC just shook his head a little. 

“you are just going to have a broken heart there chicky.” SS commented, shaking his head. Dream didn’t say anything as the phone went dark after a few moments.

“Thanks… for showing me…” Charm whispered. She felt like she was being picked on for having a small crush.

“Sure.” He tucked the phone away.

“You Got Notifications By The Way On The Date Thing.”

“I’ll get to them later.” Dream replied off-handedly.

“Ummm… B-blue… If Dream is really your friend then you should respect his decision not to use the d-dating app… He must really like you and stuff to even try it but some things need time.” Charm stood up for Dream.

“Like he told SS, we’re like brothers.” Dream commented.

“I know he means well. If he didn’t have a mate I might have eventually tried my hand.” 

“We Would Have Had The Cutest Babies!”

“Heh... I don’t doubt it.” Charm went quiet she felt she crossed the line earlier and now she was debating what to say. Dream chuckled.

“That was the running joke at his wedding... shocked his brother... it was hilarious to see Stretch caught off guard like that for once wasn’t it?” 

“My Brother Was Just Staring At You… I Don’t Know What He Was Thinking But I Am Pretty Sure He Was Upset.” 

“Eh, it was just harmless fun for us though, he was the only one who didn’t get it was a joke in the first five minutes. I think that was one reason why he didn’t want me around before you found your mate, he was afraid I actually _might_ have.”

“I Still Don’t Doubt We Would Have Had Cute Babies Still.”

“No doubt there.” Nicole says with a snicker. 

“No doubts here. I’ve seen ‘em.” 

“Any with a different character or have you seen all the partners?” 

“I’ve seen them all. It’s really weird seeing myself paired with Cross, lemme tell ya... that guy is a walking ball of depression otherwise. I can’t imagine why the Creators ever thought I would be a good match for him.” 

“Opposites attract probably.” Nicole commented as she finished off her plate. 

“He’d literally dust me with his depression, no one seems to get that apparently. I have no idea how that version of me doesn’t just dust with being so close to him and no one else for more than a day.” 

“With each version there is different parameters that are set for that version.” 

“I guess. It seems to be a fact a lot of Creators like to just forget.. That I cannot stand negative energy in great amounts just as my brother cannot handle positive energy in great amounts.” 

“I can’t imagine what it would be like if you are a mate like that.” Nicole commented. 

“That’s why I’m not looking for one.” Charm was already a bit discouraged before that but she just wanted to help at this point. 

“I can’t risk being dusted, especially not so long as my brother is... the way he is now.” 

“Yeah… I can see that.” Nicole had to leave. She wanted to so badly tell him the truth about Nightmare. She could see his pain and felt bad.

“Anyway, let’s not discuss work while we’re here. That’s counterproductive to the point of why we’re here to begin with.” 

“true.” RC agreed.

“That Is True! What Should We Do If You Don’t Even Want To Talk To The Thirty Plus Girls Who Liked Your Photo Now.” 

“I changed the status to friends... so I’ve now got that many friend requests likely.” 

“Boo…” Blue still didn’t like this idea as Charm sighed. 

“Hey, I had to do something before it got out of control. At least making friends is something I can do. I don’t want to go around breaking hearts because you tried to help pal. I’ll get on the site on my phone and deal with it later.” 

“Alright. RC Are You And Nicole Up For Games?” 

“that could be fun.” SS commented.

“Oh I Forgot About You… You Can Join Too.” 

“i’m game.” RC agreed.

“Sure…” Nicole shrugged. 

“i know a couple games they can play with us easy....” RC smirked a little. Dream had no idea what RC was thinking.

“no mouse trap.” SS commented as he recalled the last time they played it. 

“pfff... no, one game requires something to drink, the other requires nothing at all to play but a bunch of volunteers.” 

“Drinking game!” Nicole commented with a smirk.

“Let's do the volunteer thing.” Charm remarked unsure what would happen with a bunch of drunk skeletons. 

“I am with Charm on this one.” 

“okay... here’s the thing... we’re gonna vote. first raise your hand if you wanna try the drinking game.” Nicole raised her hand with SS. 

“Oh come on guys! Drinking is fun!” Nicole remarked. 

“Do I have to remind you why I need to be sober?” Dream commented.

“it’s the same reason you should get drunk pal... but fine, since we’re divided... and my vote can’t count because i’m the one who knows what the games are... i’ll toss a coin. heads, we do the drinking game, tails we do the other one and no one gets to use magic on the coin that way it won’t be influenced.” RC flipped the gold piece he had and it landed tails side up on the table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes, we really did flip a coin to figure out which game we were going to have the group play

“okay, non-drinking it is... but we’ll see if ya don’t regret it.” He smirked.

“ok, so everyone take a seat. the game we’re playin’ is truth or dare.” 

“Can I continue to sit on Dream’s shoulder?” Charm asked as SS rolled his eye lights.

“nope, gotta sit on the table for this game.”

“Will you do me a favor, Dream, and set me down?” Charm asked politely.

“Sure.” He gently picked her up with his opposite hand and put her on the table. When she landed on the table she shook his thumb gently as if shaking his hand with a smirk. He just smiled at her before withdrawing his hand when she let go. SS appeared near her and sat down at the table. 

“so these are the rules to the game. truth requires you to answer without lying. if you lie, your punishment is to perform a dare, you have to do the dare and it has to be whatever the original asker wants. doesn’t matter what it is... so you’re best off not lying. dares you can pass on if you want, however, doing so often results in a worse dare than what you passed on. so be mindful about that too. you cannot pass two times in a row, just like you cannot be asked to answer truth or dare two times in a row. everyone got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Dream replied.

“I will go first…” Nicole volunteered with a smile. 

“So Who Gets To Do The Lying Or The Daring?” 

“You mean the question. Nicole will start by asking one of us “truth or dare” I have heard of this game before but I haven’t played myself.” 

“RC truth or dare?” Nicole couldn’t help but start with him.

“truth.” 

“If you could do it all over again would you?” 

“probably, just might do a few things differently the second time around, try and save some folks unnecessary heartache and what not. okay... hmmm, charm, truth or dare?” 

“Uhh… truth?” That seemed safe.

“what’s your favorite color?” RC was going easy on her this time.

“I like a lot of colors umm… I guess anything that is a paler color you know like baby pinks and blues.”

“you are making this way too complicated. say red or something like that.” SS explained. 

“answers are as complex or as simple as the one answering makes it. anyway, your turn charm.”

“Umm... Blue, truth or dare.” She was too nervous to ask her crush anything.

“Truth!” 

“Were you serious when you said if you didn’t have your mate you would date Dream?” Blue considered it a moment, a slight flush crossed his features.

“W-well... I ... D-did Consider It Seriously Once... B-before I Met Chara.” Dream almost choked on the tea he’d been sipping. He was caught off guard. He’d no idea... Maybe _that_ was why Stretch seemed to hate him so much before... 

“Y-your turn.” Charm wished she never asked that question. 

“Um... SS, Truth Or Dare?” 

“dare! i ain’t chicken like you guys!” 

“I Dare You To Drink Mustard!” Blue didn’t hesitate.

“bring it on!”

“oh boy... lemme get ya some.” RC got up and went to the fridge and came back to the table with a teaspoon with mustard on it. Dream seemed slightly amused with his friend’s choice of a dare. SS ate all the mustard and belched.

“that was a treat!” SS smirked.

“gross pal.” 

“sorry... that… was awesome… nicole your turn.” 

“I will do dare.” Nicole was unsure what SS could think of but the smirk said there was something afoot. 

“dude, you’re supposed to ask the question.” 

“well she picked so-” SS was about to tell the dare but was stopped by Blue.

“Next Time Ask!” 

“i dare you to flash us.” Nicole blinked as she wasn’t expecting to escalate that fast. RC rolled his eye lights.

“I’d rather she not thanks.” Dream replied.

“Don’t worry I got this.” Nicole smirked as she snapped her fingers. Her breasts disappeared as she lifted her top and two pixelated RC photos were over where her breasts would be. RC burst out laughing.

“oh come on! that is cheating.” SS complained. 

“pffffffff... she did what you asked. just not the _way_ you expected.” 

“I’m okay with this.” Dream muttered, trying not to laugh. He had to admit, this was way more amusing with a Creator playing than watching random monsters or humans play.

“Can I Look!” Blue had his eye lights covered. He respected RC’s mate. 

“Yeah Blue, you’re good. She pranked SS, she’s a Creator. Pff. Very creative of you Nikki.” Blue removed his hands and looked at Nikki before busting out laughing. 

“This Isn’t Permanent Right?” 

“Yes it is.” Nicole couldn’t help herself.

“Only if she wants it to be.” RC got his laughter under control.

“Thanks Dream for the compliment.” Nicole said putting the top back on. 

“okay babe, your turn.” 

“Alright Charm… truth or dare?”

“I have to pick dare don’t I?” Charm asked unsure. 

“nope.” RC replied.

“I pick truth then.” 

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Nicole asked and an instant flush covered Charm’s face. Nicole didn’t say who or even if they were in that room but she spared Charm’s feelings with that.

“Uhh… c-can I skip?” Charm could feel her heart race as she felt embarrassed. 

“sure. just take your turn... and be wary of the next time someone chooses you.” RC replied, even though it was pretty clear that, yes, she did.

“Umm… SS… truth or dare?”

“dare! i will do dare!”

“I dare you to be nice to Blue.” 

“i am fucking nice to blue!” SS crossed his arms with a scowl. 

“you should define your idea of ‘nice’ to him charm and pick a time limit.”

“You should give Blue a nice big hug!” Nicole smirked at Charm’s idea.

“I like this… may I assist with this one?” SS looked at Nicole confused until she picked him up and put him on the floor. 

“she wants to briefly make you our size pal.” RC said as Nikki put him down.

“oh fuck…” SS was now the same size as RC almost, he was only a few inches shorter. He made his way over to Blue.

“sorry... i am a dick…” SS hugged Blue very briefly. 

“well, it counts.” 

“This… Is Different. So You Can Shrink And Make Them Big?” 

“among other things blue. bitties have been known to grow on their own too... but no more than a few inches. an’ only if they’re seriously attached to their owner.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“can you shrink me now?” Nicole nodded and snapped her fingers and he went back to his normal size. SS landed on Blue’s shoulder. 

“blue... truth or dare?” SS asked.

“Truth!” Blue waited to see what SS can come up with. 

“fine... can you tell me did you really accidentally walked in on charm or did you wanted a peek?” 

“I Really Did! I Am Not Interested In Anyone Like That But Chara!” A moment later, he realized what he’d said and flushed. RC chuckled.

“pervert.” SS says with a smirk.

“I... I Am N-not! Dream, Truth Or Dare?” Dream blinked in surprise, seemed to think a moment after the surprise disappeared and then answered.

“Truth.” 

“Darn I Was Hoping You Would Do Dare… Okay…” 

“Which is why I didn’t pick it.” Dream replied with a knowing smile.

“Do You Really Not Want To Find Someone For You? Like A Mate?” It got a little awkward as no one said anything. 

“. . .” Dream should have known Blue wasn’t going to let this go.

“If I was... someone else... then maybe I would at least think about it.” 

“You Deserve-”

“That is enough.” Charm couldn’t keep her mouth shut but she just exclaimed it just the same.

“Your turn Dream.” 

“Truth or dare Charm?” Dream ignored Blue’s attempt this time to breach the subject further.

“Uhh… dare?” Charm wasn’t sure what Dream had up his sleeves. She made her way over to Dream and rubbed his hand gently. 

“Hmmm, alright. I dare you to hug SS then.”

“fuck ya! things are coming up ss.” Charm nodded and made her way over and hugged him briefly.

“be careful there pal.” RC had said before Charm hugged him. 

“dare me to kiss you…” SS says with a cocky attitude and Charm backs up while rolling her eyes.

“You said there was a consequence to me skipping a question RC. What is it again?” Charm wanted to play the game properly.

“I think you are in the clear.” Nicole said with a shrug.

“that someone might ask you something worse than the original. there’s no guarantee they will, just that it might happen. your turn.” 

“Nicole, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Nicole felt braver now that she has more control than she thought originally.

“I dare you to…” Charm was thinking about making her large but she became too shy to do that.

“put SS in a pink dress.” 

“what the fuck!?” RC cracked up. With a snap of Nicole’s fingers SS was in a pale pink dress with a tiara on top of it.

“oh fuck you!” SS flushed as he tried to rip off the outfit but it was too late as RC snapped a photo.

“so cute. love the tiara dear.”

“Thank you it is my art… I think I will leave it on.” SS growled at her. Nicole smirked before snapping her fingers and SS changed back to his original clothes. Dream was only slightly amused by the antics.

“Dream, truth or dare?” Nicole asked with a smirk. 

“Truth.” He was not about to take a dare from her either. He did not wish to risk it.

“Will you not take a dare from any of us?” Nicole smirked with a bit of a laugh.

“There are certain individuals I will and others I will not.” He replied.

“he would take one from me. he is saying.” SS says with a smirk.

“Truth or dare SS?” Dream said without remarking on the other’s comment.

“hmm… truth. try something different.” 

“What is one, non-perverted thing, you like about Charm?” Dream smiled a little at the smaller skeleton.

“uhh... uhh…” SS flushed three different shades of red as Charm waited for his response.

“well... she has a good soul when she wants to use it… and her smile is pretty too.” Charm wasn’t sure if that was more an insult than a compliment but smiled anyway. It was an attempt.

“blue truth or dare.” 

“Dare!”

“i dare you to call that mate of yours and tell her you like to run around in your underwear.” SS smirked. Dream started laughing while Blue flushed slightly, after a moment of considering he decided to make the call... he had a feeling SS would get him back even worse later if he was anything like RC was. RC was snickering.

“Um... H-hi Sweetie.”

“Hey babe.” Chara could be heard on the phone.

“S-so I’m Playing A Game... And I Had To Call You To Tell You... I Like To Run Around In My Underwear.” 

“Pfftt… Are you trying to seduce me sweetie?” Chara teased. 

“N-no... I M-mean... N-not Now!” He hung up before it could get any worse. SS was on the table rolling back and forth laughing his ass off. 

“Geez… act your age SS.” Charm muttered.

“he is!” RC replied, laughing.

“well at least i ain’t crushing on a tall skelly.” Charm flushed deeply and looked away as Nicole was too busy laughing about the phone call.

“Ahem... A-anyway... Truth Or Dare RC?”

“dare.” 

“Hmmmmmmmm.... I Dare You To... Cover SS In Vinegar.”

“mustard has vinegar bud… please…” SS begged a bit. 

“straight vinegar is worse though.” RC replied and got a small bit of vinegar in a spoon and dumped it over SS’ head.

“fuck... i smell so bad... it is so strong…” SS gagged. 

“told ya.” He handed the guy a napkin, to work like a towel so he could wipe the majority of it off. Despite what SS said, Charm grabbed a napkin and dipped it in water and brought it over to him to help clean it off. 

“truth or dare charm?” 

“Uhh… truth.” Charm picked. RC smirked.

“if yer crush was dipped in honey would you lick it off them?” 

“I… I… I w-would…” Her face was so red. 

“anyone got honey?” SS commented. 

“yup.” 

“No sticky substances in this game please.” Dream said.

“spoil sport.” Dream shrugged at RC’s comment but he didn’t think anyone wanted to be covered in honey. 

“take your turn charm.” 

“Thanks RC… Umm… RC truth or dare or did you already go?” She was still trying to get over the question. 

“Dream… you haven’t gone right?” 

“Not recently and yes he was asked recently.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“If someone had a crush on you… would you … I mean truth or dare.” 

“Heh. Dare.” He wondered what she would come up with. RC’s expression was a lot like someone raising eyebrows.

“wait you will take her dare but not those two punks?” 

“Blue knows me too well... and Nicole is too much of a wild card with this game.” Dream replied.

“she isn’t?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, that’s the gamble here isn’t it?” Blue just grinned.

“Well what is it Charm?” Nicole was interested in what she had to say. Charm had everyone’s attention now for sure.

“I d-dare you… I dare y-you…” Charm sighed all the ideas of grand romance rolled through her little skull but she knew she couldn’t ask that from him. If one day… maybe in her wildest of dreams that was even a chance they were the real thing. She would want it to happen naturally.

“I dare you to be happy.” Charm smiled up at him with a big grin. 

“That’s... an odd request,” He replied thoughtfully. 

“but I’m with my friends, so I am happy.”

“May I add something to that dare?” Charm asked. 

“Well it really wasn’t much of a dare…” Nicole said with a shrug.

“not against any rule i know of.” RC replied with a shrug as well.

“Next… next time you feel sad. I want you to talk to me.” 

“Next time? What does she mean?” Nicole was confused. 

“That’s between us.” Dream replied but nodded at Charm.

“Alright.”

“you have weird ass dares.” Before Blue could ask anything, Dream turned to him.

“Blue, truth or dare?” He knew if his friend wasn’t distracted this game would end with Blue attempting to talk about this and find out what Charm meant.

“Uhh… I Guess Truth? Like Why Is Charm Saying Such Stuff?”

“I’m asking the question here silly.” Dream reminded.

“So, here is my question.... how long have you been fantasizing about having a child?” That would throw his friend off.

“G-geezzz… Uhh… Almost The Day I Met Chara. Is That Bad? That Is Bad Right?” 

“pff.. and they say _i’m_ a pervert!” RC said with a snicker.

“that is my line!” SS says holding his little hand up to RC for a high five. RC tapped the other’s hand with his pinky finger.

“Uhh… Nicole Truth Or Dare!” It seemed Dream’s plan worked.

“relax pal... nothing in these games _leaves_ the room. game’s unspoken rule. kinda like fight club... ya don’t talk about fight club... ya don’t talk about games of truth or dare.” 

“I will take Dare.”

“Uhh… I Dare You To Run Around The House 10 Times!” Nicole gave a deadpan stare like ‘really?’

“how about she takes her turn then does the running? that way we aren’t stuck waitin’ on her.” RC suggested.

“that good with you?”

“Alright. Works for me.” Nicole agreed as Blue nodded.

“RC truth or dare?” 

“truth.” 

“Will me running around in this outfit make you flush?” Nicole snapped her fingers and she was wearing a red mini skirt and a red tank top.

“... no, cuz just seein’ you in it does.” He replied with a slight flush.

“Cheer me on sweetie!” Nicole said as she ran off. 

“have fun!” He called after her then shook his head a little.

“damn... i want to be dared to ride with her…” SS commented.

“anyway... truth or dare ss?” 

“dare... please dare me to do that…” 

“no. i dare you to kiss charm’s hand like a gentlemonster.” RC smirked.

“What?” Charm was caught off guard as SS came over and got on one knee taking Charm’s hand. Dream chuckled a little, watching the two in mild amusement. SS kissed her hand gently and pulled it close to his face.

“so soft.” Charm was trying to stay calm and not slap him for that last part. 

“don’t get carried away romeo.” 

“next time.” SS winked as he got up as Charm waved herself down. 

“I’d rather not see that thanks.” Dream commented.

“Me Either.”  
  


“I think that is what he calls his left hand.” Charm said with a smirk. RC put some of his syrup on a spoon and put it next to SS.

“for your burn pal.”

“Ouch.” Dream agreed.

“she is just acting all cool and collected because she is trying to impress someone. am i right?” SS says with a smirk. 

“That was still harsh.” Dream said before getting up to pour himself some more tea. He added a single spoon into the cup, it had honey on it. He then returned to the table.

“truth or dare charm.” 

“Ugh... truth. I won’t dare do a dare with you.” 

“is the crush at this table?” Charm froze. That was a low blow. Dream and Blue glanced at one another then at RC.

“don’t look at me, i’m her owner, i ain’t her crush.” 

“Does it even matter… why are you being so mean to me?” Charm felt like she was being put on the spot.

“either answer or pass, don’t ask a question yourself.” RC said.

“Yeah… okay…” Charm sat down.

“well?” 

“I w-will not say…” Her flush betrayed her.

“Another Fallen For My Charms.” 

“Can’t be helped Blue, you’re just too sweet… honey has nothing on you.” Dream replied, it was a mock flirtation.

“You Are Just As Sweet My Little Honey Bee.” SS made a face of disgust as Charm sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“Oh I could never compare to you... I’m only light... remember? I have no taste.” He joked a little, trying to draw attention from Charm. It seemed to work.

“What… did… I m-misss?” Nicole said, finally finishing her 10 laps. 

“nothing… aside from these two dorks flirting with each other like they’ll kiss any minute now.” RC replied, motioning to Dream and Blue.

“I Cannot… I Would But… My Love She Is Waiting For Me… In Another Lifetime Perchance?” 

“Perhaps.” Dream agreed.

“I would not be surprised to find it true in some other timeline… there is a timeline with you and Ink after all. That was… awkward for me.” 

“charm it is your turn.” SS said interrupting that bizarre conversation. Charm barely stirred as she just says.

“Blue, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Do you… I… okay… do you like pizza?” It was a halfhearted attempt but she just wanted the turn over.

“All Kinds.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Cool. Go.” 

“Oh Alright… Dream. Truth Or Dare?” Dream considered his options. He was getting a bit tired, he checked the time on his phone before smiling a little at his friend… what the hell.

“Dare.”

“Really? For Me! Thanks Buddy!” 

“Well, I’m going to bed after this, I figured why not?” 

“I Dare You To Go On One Date!” 

“Okay… when can I pick you up?” Dream asked with a grin.

“Pffff… You Know What I Mean. In One Week Go On A Date.” 

“Hey, you didn’t say who with.” 

“With Someone Without A Mate.” 

“Okay… SS you wanna go on a date with me?” 

“why the fuck would i?” 

“i could take you across the multiverse. see other worlds.” 

“I could…” Charm almost volunteered but SS caught on.

“sure. ignore her she just being sweet.” 

“Great. Tomorrow good for you?”

“But… I would… prefer…” SS covered Charm’s mouth and nodded.

“sounds like a date… cutie?” 

“It’s settled then.” Dream smiled.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep.” He finished off the tea he’d been drinking.

“Dream… You Have To Do Your Turn Before You Go. You Are The Last.” 

“Blue, I’m too tired to think of anything anymore… Why don’t you take the turn instead, Charm?” He got up and set the cup into the sink with his plate.

“Dream… truth or dare.” Charm was going to try to be brave.

“That’s breaking the rules Charm. Can’t ask someone who has already been asked.” 

“Please… j-just this once… the game is over a-after this…” 

“Only if you ask someone else afterwards.” He replied.

“Sure…” 

“Truth.” He didn’t really have the energy for another dare.

“If… SS wasn’t h-here would you have asked me out instead?” 

“Yes, you’d have been the only other single one here.” He replied evenly. He didn’t get why she’d ask that, wasn’t it obvious? He then left the room.

“I think… I am going to bed. RC do you want me to continue or is it okay?” Charm could feel tears prickling at her eyes.

“nah, we can stop if everyone is gettin’ tired. it is kinda late. those who still have energy can just talk.” SS was smiling like he won the lottery. He felt he diverted the crisis in his life. 

“I Think I Will Turn In As Well. This Game Got Weird.” 

“heh. but it was fun wasn’t it?” RC asked.

“It Was.” 

“maybe next time we can talk dream into playin’ the drinking game.” 

“I Will Try It If We Don’t Drink TOO Much.” 

“heh… no guarantees with that game. it’s not like beer pong, but if you’ve done a lot of shit in your life… you could end up drunk anyway.” 

“Goodnight My Friends.” Blue says with a bit of confusion as he didn’t want to pry to much into what he meant.

“g’night blue.” 

“pfffttt… wasn’t that great… did you see how i swooped in and took that date from you?” Charm didn’t say anything as she just made her way to the edge of the table. Then towards the stairs.

  
  
  
  
  


Dream sighed as he took the room furthest from RC and Nicole. Just in case. He didn’t want to be reminded of what he couldn’t have… let alone hearing that at ALL from someone else. He knew that… somehow… he would have to push through two weeks from now… he had to try and figure a way to get this all wrapped up before… Knowing that wasn’t likely, he couldn’t run like previous years. He needed to be here for them… and the lust brothers weren’t an option anymore either. Dream sighed and opened his phone, flipping through the various notifications for friends. Several he ignored because their profiles were just blown up with friends and others because they were far too negative. Sadly, none of them really seemed to connect entirely for him, so he didn’t bother too much with those that he wasn’t certain of. He went back to the chat and hit “history” and tapped Hope.

BeautifulDream: You still up?

Hope: Always… ^_~

BeautifulDream: Wow, that sounds like a problem… or you’re secretly a guy. *chuckle*

Hope: Pfff… I am a doctor on call so I have to be awake.

BeautifulDream: Ah. Well I’m sure you can at least nap here and there.

Hope: Shhh… that is a trade secret… don’t let them find out.

BeautifulDream: Your secret is safe with me… so I decided to stay with a friend tonight. Perhaps not my best decision.

Hope: We all make crappy decisions but you know what I found out… those can be the funniest stories to look back on. 

BeautifulDream: I got roped into a game of truth or dare… and ended up confessing feelings I had for my best friend. Feelings I’ve repressed in the past because of his brother… and now he has a mate.

Hope: Bi? Well… that is awkward. It is like Jessie’s girl but worse… 

BeautifulDream: I don’t really have much choice in the department… more like… beggers can’t be choosers and both of my best options have mates.

Hope: You make me feel so special… *insert sarcasm here*

BeautifulDream: Before tonight… the closest I came to telling him was at his own wedding… I made it a joke… but his brother saw through me because he’s just one of those who you can’t lie to. He always knows and he just… well… lucky for me my friend didn’t realize it. Thinks his brother was just upset over the “joke.”

Hope: Yeah but now you have it off your chest. Is he treating you different? Is he making you feel weird?

BeautifulDream: No. He’s too naive to realize I’m not joking. That I do, even now, love him. Yet… it wasn’t meant to be and like I told him… I can’t burden anyone like that. Not even him. Perhaps especially not him because I care so much.

Hope: Well I am going to warn you that is going to be a extra weight to put on another being saying that you are already in love with someone else and you are using them as basically as a tool.

BeautifulDream: That’s why I changed the setting, like you said. I can’t just do that to someone else… and the truth is, I have to have positive energy to live. It sounds so… so cruel and cold… but it’s just what I am. I cannot help it.

Hope: Hmm… That is fascinating. I work with an Alphys and maybe she can come up with something to help.

BeautifulDream: It’s a curse. 

Hope: No doubt… but I am thinking like an insulin shot. Where a item can constantly feed that energy into you. 

BeautifulDream: Except that you can’t make a machine create the positive energy that comes from a dream or from someone who has found true happiness. It’s not like replicating a type of energy that one can see or even measure.

Hope: No but we have containers that can hold souls… maybe there is a way to contain happiness? Just a thought.

BeautifulDream: I’ve asked the best of minds to try already. Even the most experience scientist I could find, a Sans who knew nothing but science, could not help.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope: I won’t give up… I will keep that positive energy up for you ^_~

BeautifulDream: Heh, thanks, but it only works if I’m close to the source. If you’re miles away it doesn’t matter.

Hope: Then you better snuggle up.

BeautifulDream: Funny. Blue would probably kick me out of the room if I tried that.

Hope: I meant with me… Wow… you are in deep.

BeautifulDream: I’ve loved him for years. Since before I came here. I was shy before… but after some time here… it just became me realizing that I couldn’t. His brother was just one reason. And I think he’s always known… he’s been … not nice… for the longest time.

Dream let out a soft sigh. Why was he telling a perfect stranger all of this? Well, maybe it was because he knew that this stranger, whoever she was, wasn’t likely to tell Blue… or anyone who mattered if anyone at all. He felt a sense of release… even as it hurt to talk about. To even just think about. 

Hope: That I can understand. It takes time. You are probably a little pent up and I think you should have a one on one with this Blue and just be completely straight.

BeautifulDream: Not as much as I’ll be in two weeks. I can’t ever tell him. I guess that’s why I’m telling a complete stranger instead.

Hope: If you want to move on… you have two choices you break the ties or you mend it.

BeautifulDream: To what? There is no one for me out there. There is no point in ruining my friendship because I cannot hold my tongue.

Hope: You found Blue didn’t you? If he exists then there are others.

BeautifulDream: … I wish that were true. You have no idea how long I have searched for a replacement… across worlds, across timelines…

Hope: You are looking for the exact replacement. You will never find it. 

BeautifulDream: It is what I need though, I have no choice in the matter. 

Hope: I would start talking to a Frisk then… who can change time.

BeautifulDream: No… I won’t sink that low.

Hope: Then at least start by forgiving yourself for loving someone. It isn’t bad to fall in love.

BeautifulDream: I never said it was. I just… feel … not myself in these last few months… and it’s dangerous…

Hope: Dirty? Guilty? You don’t need to rush anything.

BeautifulDream: No, none of those. I’m usually the happy one… positive… but… I think in this war between me and my brother… I may lose. I can’t afford to lose… but… I don’t think I can win either.

Hope: BD… I believe in you. I don’t even know you but I know you can do it.

BeautifulDream: … I will meet with you. All you have to do is dream and focus on me. I will hear the call.

Hope: That sounds weird but okay… so do I say beautifuldreamer or beautifuldream?

BeautifulDream: You’ll understand soon if you can do it.

  
  
  
  


Hope made her way to her bed and shrugged. 

  
  


Dream set the phone aside and closed his eyes. Waiting.

“Ummm… Beautiful dreamer?” Frisk called in her dreams.

It was faint… but he heard the call. He appeared in his robes.

“Hello Hope.”

“W-woah… that is … okay…” He pushed back the hood.

“I am Dream. The protector of dreams.”

“I am Hope. Chara… and Frisk… were dying souls and fused together to make me. Hope.” 

“Determination always finds a way.” 

“Welcome my friend.” Hope went over and hugged him gently. He smiled, but he did look tired as he returned the gesture gently.

“Don’t worry. Your secrets are safe with me. Come on let’s get some shut eye. Oh… and if my phone goes off… don’t freak. I just well I told you I was on call.” 

“I won’t, if the dream ends, it ends.” Hope crawled into her bed and patted a place next to her. He settled next to her.

“I don’t usually sleep in dreams.”

“Can you join other dreams? You can see my dreams?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Join mine… I have this… well I won’t spoil the surprise.” 

“Well, technically this IS a dream already. I can’t talk to those who aren’t dreaming unless I’m with them.” 

“Am I sleeping? Trippy…” 

“Mmm, light rem sleep.”

“I guess we can just cuddle and you just relax.” 

“Cuddle? You often offer that to strangers you just met?” 

“You said this is just a dream. People do weird things in dreams.” 

“Fair.” He replied with a shrug.

“Though usually dreams reveal the inner thoughts, desires, passions, hopes of the dreamer, not just random things.”

“Well my deepest desire is eating lots of ice cream… and going to the zoo.” 

“That explains the nice cream bear over there.” He pointed over her.

“Yeah he is my cookie bear!” She smirked. She overflowed in positive energy. He let out a quiet sigh of contentment. 

“You ever ate cotton candy clouds? I always imagine they taste so sweet…” 

“Once. Children like to dream of such things.”

“I know… I am pediatrician but I love dreams like that.” 

“Hmm, those who can see you rarely dream such. It’s usually… a last dream.” He said the last bit with some hesitation.

“That sounds bad…” 

“It is… but I can do nothing but give them the comfort they did not have in life.”

“That is sweet. You know I often hear that most beings want to die in their sleep and now I can see why. With a sweet guy like you granting their final wish. I think that is the way to go.”

“Heh… I try, but I cannot reach them all. I am the only one of my kind. My brother, on the other hand… he does the opposite. He used to help me though.” 

“Eh… who knows. One day you will wake up and maybe you will find your other half.” 

“I’m not _that_ narcissistic.” He joked.

“Pfff… well… in dream world having sex with yourself isn’t masturbation.” 

“When I have a chance to dream… well, you can probably guess what it’s about. Especially during heats.” 

“I can imagine. I am so sorry. I am sorry you missed out on a potential relationship but… you heard the saying ‘the grass is greener on the other side’. That might be the same for you. It is one thing to be in love with someone but to live with someone is a totally different thing. Dealing with the day to day things can wear down quickly on any relationship. Do you understand what I mean?”

“Yeah… it would have crashed and burned. I’ve spent enough nights with him to know.” 

“Still… I will say it is better to love and loss than never to love at all. It means you have a soul and that you have potential to fall in love again.” 

“So I’ve heard… but I think that comes only from those who have or those who have never loved. They do not fully comprehend my position. It is simply a phrase of hope for the masses.” 

“Should the phrase be rewritten?” 

“No, I’m simply an exception.” 


	18. Chapter 18

“I see… so what about the millions of users on a dating site?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“As much as I like to believe that everyone deserves to find love and even though others join dating sites actively seeking that one and only… not everyone will find it. That doesn’t mean they should just give up if they want something special. I guess I am talking in circles or like a hopeless romantic.”

“I’ll say the latter in this case. Nothing wrong with it though, hopeless romantics are good sources of energy too.” 

“Are you feeling a little better?” 

“I am. Thank you.” 

“Feel free to drop by anytime. I am pretty laid back except for a few times. Though I haven’t experienced anything bad of late.”

“I’ll warn you before I do.” 

“Sounds good. I guess I will warn you when I feel sad. That doesn’t happen often but… I have memories of both of them so… somethings get triggered and well they get sad.” 

“That’s good to know, as long as it’s not intense then it doesn’t affect me usually, it’s like when something major happens. Like broken heart level. After all, even Blue can’t be happy 24/7 but he sure tries.” 

“Me too. The worst times is when I lose a patient…” Hope took a deep breath so she wouldn’t think negative thoughts for Dream’s sake.

“I know…”

“Yeah, death can be a trigger. Don’t worry too much for my sake though, it won’t bleed through to me unless you’re like close to whoever passes.” 

“Alright, I just know you mentioned that negative energy will dust you.” 

“That only happens if I’m physically nearby, like within around 50 feet and if it’s really bad. Someone crying over a broken heart hurts if I’m nearby, but it’s not enough to dust me. I’d be dead thousands of times over if that was true. Same with a death in the family, it won’t kill me right away, but it’s a possible danger. I travel around for that purpose. Picking out places to stay that have positive auras enough to keep the negativity from affecting me.” He paused a moment, seeming to think before he went on.

“That’s actually one of the bigger reasons why I’m not looking. Most don’t take the death of relatives well and… well, they both need and want the support of those closest to them and I just wouldn’t be capable of that for long periods of time. Not without risking my health or life.”

“I can see that being a problem. Hmmm… how about dating a ghost type? They can’t die and most I know are kinda loners who are sweet but shy.”

“Pff, not interested in the incorporeal, but thanks for the idea nonetheless.” 

“I get it you are not looking for a relationship but if you want we can be friends.”

“I’d like that.”

“So do you feel me if I poke you?” This was all new and interesting to Hope.

“Heh, yeah, I would. Consider this like lucid dreaming. Most don’t realize I’m there honestly because they’re too caught up in their dream… unless they’re looking for me specifically.”

“Fascinating. Alright… I never cuddled with someone. Can I try it?” 

“Sure.” She smiled as she lifted the blanket on his side for him to crawl in. He settled beneath the blanket.

“This is so crazy.” Hope moved closer. He could tell she was being cautious with her movement and was trying not to do it wrong.

“Will you tell me… if I am doing this wrong?” Hope got closer but not too close. She was barely skimming against his body.

“I wouldn’t know… I haven’t been this close to someone since…” He trailed off.

“If it feels weird… just tell me to stop.” Hope got a little closer and rested her head near.

“Umm… can you put your arm around me?” He shifted a little to settle on his side, draping his arm over her gently. He sometimes did this with kids, but that was so much different than this… He hadn’t been this close to anyone his age or anything since the night before his brother changed…

“T-this feels n-nice…” He could feel her breath against his collar bone. 

“Thank you. I know I am supposed to be the one comforting you but… well I think I manipulated this situation where it ended up helping me instead. I need to be honest… I am not very brave outside of chatting on the chat rooms. I haven’t even been on a date before…”

“Makes two of us. I’m just glad I can help, even if it’s only a little.” The two of them just sort of laid there in silence for a while before he sat up with a sigh.

“Sorry, I hear someone calling. I’ll be back if I can to talk some more.” 

“Alright. Thanks for the first… uhh… date? I guess.” 

“Heh, I don’t think I’d call this a date, but it was nice meeting you.” He gave her a bit of a smile as he stood up then was gone. The call was familiar. He wondered what Blue wanted to talk to him about if he was calling him in dreams. Particularly since they were literally only a few feet away from each other.

“Dream… We Need To Talk.” 

“What’s on your mind pal?” 

“I Am Thinking A Lot. Were You Serious Earlier?”

“This again? Blue, come on, how long have you known me?” 

“Long Enough, That You Put Yourself Second. Tell Me The Truth. I Am Not As Weak As Everyone Thinks I Am.” Blue wasn’t going to let this go.

“I know you aren’t. I’ve known you far too long to ever believe that. Look, truth is… maybe at one time… it was true… before we came here anyway.” Blue went up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I Know Y-You Are Lying… But… It Is Okay… I Know You Are Doing This So… So Things Will Be Okay.” Dream sighed.

“It doesn’t matter. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“You Make Me Happy… But… I Don’t…” 

“I know. I’ve always known. Why do you think I never said anything?” 

“Because You Never Value Yourself The Way I Do.” 

“It’s because I didn’t want to put the pressure on you. I knew things would be weird if I said anything… I mean, you saw how your brother reacted. It would have just made everything worse back then.” 

“May I Show You Something… Only A Dream Can Show?” Blue took Dream’s hand and walked through memory lane from Blue’s eyes. Dream said nothing, merely watching. He wanted to cry… but he pushed it back for his friend’s sake, to see what it was his friend wanted to show him. Blue cried near the end. 

“I Know… I Can’t Make Things Better.” He gave Blue a sad smile.

“I never asked you to.”

“I Want To. I Need To Find Out The Truth. I Dare You To Kiss Me.” Blue wiped his eye lights. Dream just shook his head.

“I can’t do that to you… or myself. Not even in a dream.”

“I Understand. I Just Want You To Be Happy But I Must Be Constantly Torturing You.” 

“It’s not torture Blue. I am happy to be your friend. Being with you is one of the great joys in my life.”

“Me Too… I Mean Being Your Friend. You Really Are My Brother.”

“I know.”

“You Know If We Would Have Mated I Would Only Made Tacos And You Don’t Even Eat SO… That Would Drove Me Crazy.” 

“Heh, well I would have eaten them for you. I do, every now and again. I just don’t need to like you do.” 

“Are… We Going To Be Okay?” Blue looked at their history and was afraid he was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him besides Chara. 

“I don’t know. I never wanted to say anything because I didn’t want it to change what I had, because it made me happy. I didn’t want to ruin anything.” 

“You Didn’t Ruin A Thing. I Missed Out On Something Very Special…” 

“You’re too kind.”

“Sorry I Pushed The Dating Thing. I Just Wanted You To Be Happy.” 

“It’s fine. I am happy, just maybe not the way you want me to be.”

“I Understand. Will You Be My Friend Still?” 


	19. Chapter 19

“I think… things will be… awkward, but I’m still your friend.”

“I Agree Because Now I Am… Well Truth And Dare… Forgive My Language, Sucks.” Dream just smiled a little.

“It wasn’t as bad for us as it could have been, I feel bad for Charm. She seemed so crumpled in the end… like a dog who lost its favorite toy.” 

“That Is True. What Was That About Having A Crush On Someone At The Table?” 

“Dunno, but I think she did and it’s too bad. I don’t think either of us is interested, regardless of who it truly is.” 

“You Don’t Have To Do The Dare. Unless You Want To.” 

“It might be good for me to get away for a while. I’ll be alright and, ya know, I don’t think SS is really that bad. I think he just needs someone who can understand him… kinda like I did when we met.”

“You Have A Great Night.” 

“You too.” 

“Dream… This Isn’t The End… The Memories We Have… Are Just The Beginning.” He wasn’t sure he could believe that but he nodded anyway. 

“Goodnight Blue.” He faded from the dream. He drifted in limbo before to the waking world. He felt the weight of it all long before he realized he’d been quietly crying. Mourning for the innocence that had been lost. Knowing he could not again have what had once been. He simply clutched the pillow, crying until he was spent; he couldn’t make a sound. He felt so heavy… like he’d become a weight instead of a skeleton.

“Y-you were supposed to call me… when you were crying…” Charm said from the base of his bed. 

“Sorry I snuck in your room. I know I shouldn’t be here.” Dream’s eye lights were hazy, tiny balls of light at best, he couldn’t concentrate well to even realize who was speaking or what they’d said. It took Charm a few minutes to make her way up the bed and up to him. She pressed her body up against him as if hugging him.

“Stupid gift… I hate it. I see your emotions.” 

“Charm?” He mumbled weakly after a moment, he was dazed and confused from everything.

“Go ahead and cry. I won’t judge. It is alright.” Charm hugged him well… sorta… it was like a Barbie doll attempting to hug someone.

“M’jus’ so tired…” He mumbled. After a moment he dropped to a dreamless sleep. 

“Tired?” Charm didn’t know how to respond to that as she just stayed there overnight. Dream didn’t know how long he slept, he felt so heavy and tired even when he woke and after a moment his mind told him what his soul knew. With a sigh he shortcut back to the last place he’d been staying. He didn’t need this… Neither of them did. Especially not now.

“Where the heck are we?” Charm slept on top of his robe and barely made it to where he landed. 

“You’re a sneaky one aren’t you?” He murmured around a yawn, picking her up.

“You forgot I showed up last night.” Charm felt left out again.

“I don’t remember it. I don’t think I was lucid for it.”

“Yeah your soul is pretty dark… you okay?” 

“That’s no one’s business but mine. I know you mean well but you can’t help.”

“You make it seem like you are the only one that has to carry this burden.” 

“When you love someone who doesn’t love you back… and it’s not just a crush… yeah. You kinda do.” 

“I am guessing Blue and you were something… I am sorry.” 

“No… we were never anything but friends… but I felt more and he never did.”

“Oh… I am still sorry.” 

“I’m going to send you back before they find out you’re gone and throw a fit.”

“They don’t care. I am just a pet to them.” 

“You’re not just a pet. I can tell, remember? Maybe that’s how you see it, but that’s not the truth. They care more than you can see through your inexperience and your prejudice against them. Once you get past that… maybe then you’ll see what really is.”

“I think… we are all hard on ourselves. I haven’t even told them about my gift.” 

“Well, that’s your choice. Regardless I do need to send you back, for both our sakes.” 

“Before you do… can I say one thing?” 

“Ok.”

“You are going to ignore me anyways but… I think…” Charm sighed and just nodded.

“Let’s go.” His magic gently surrounded her and she landed on the empty bed.

  
  


Dream sighed to himself and then pulled out his phone to shoot off a text to RC.

D: had to go, but i haven’t forgotten about my deal with ss. I’ll be by later to grab him.

RC: This is Nicole. I stole my mate’s phone. Take your time. ^_^ Come home whenever. We are making some nachos for supper. 

D: That late already? I thought it was only lunch time when i left… anyway, I’ll be there soon. I finished up my work.

RC: It is only 2 Oh boy… I should probably give you a heads up that Charm has a slight crush on you. We spotted her coming out of your room just a little bit ago. I didn’t think she would go that far but you should know.

D: I was wondering about that. She came into my room before I woke up and we talked a bit before I got called away.

  
  


He thought it was better not to tell her the truth, for now. 

RC: I see. I will talk to her about privacy.

D: It’s fine. I did say I’d talk to her during certain times. It’s not a problem for me.

RC: I appreciate your kindness but I need to address the problem right away.

D: I’m sure she’ll get over it, and I understand what you’re saying, but try not to be too harsh on her... she thinks you only see her as a pet. I know different but she doesn’t and it’s not good for her.

RC: Alright… I just… she is just so dramatic sometimes. Take care. 

D: You too.

“RC we have a problem.” 

“problem?”

“We need to talk to Charm. She is stalking Dream now. She is also telling others she is a pet.” 

“that is a problem. let’s go talk to her.” Nicole nodded and followed RC.

“Where do you think she is?” 

“let’s try the obvious places.” He headed for the doll house first. She wasn’t there but SS was napping the day away. RC then headed to the guest bedroom Dream had used. Again she wasn’t there.

“Is she trying to work our nerves?” Nicole muttered.

“dunno.” RC said as he headed for the room Blue had been using. Again she wasn’t there. 

  
  


Dream landed in the living room and headed up the stairs. He decided to see if SS was up.

“For crying out loud.” Nicole said before yelling.

“CHARM!” 

RC nearly bumped into Dream.

“Um, hi.” 

“hey pal, have you seen charm?” 

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t been here long. I just came to pick up SS. Have you asked him?”

“He is asleep. Where in the heck can she have gone?” 

“Hmm. No idea.” RC shrugged and followed Dream back to the room with the doll house, RC gently poked SS to wake him up.

“w-what? whatsup?” SS says with a stretch.


	20. Chapter 20

“two things, one, have you seen charm and two your date is here.” 

“the last time i saw her she was “stretching her legs” and i am pretty sure she was visiting the big guy.” 

“In other words you haven’t seen her since last night.” Dream muttered. RC gave him a strange look but Dream only shook his head.

“yeah i told her to go to bed like a normal being but she was all like ‘he is my friend… and all that craziness.’” 

“Well, now we have to find her.” Dream said and gently picked up SS to sit in his hand.

“Let’s get looking I guess.” RC nodded and the two left the room to search the rest of the house.

“Blue, left a bit ago to get ingredients. I wish he was here to help.” Nicole explained. 

“Hmm… maybe she snuck outside then when he left. Better check.” Dream headed for the door, he was a lot more careful this time when he opened the front door.

“Charm??” 

“H-hey…” Charm said looking up.

“There you are. RC and Nicole have been looking all over for you.” 

“Oh… sorry.”

“sorry? sorry is all you have to say?” SS was frustrated. 

“SS, maybe she just needed some time to herself. I can’t blame her. I’m not really any different.” He walked over to her and sat down.

“You aren’t?” Charm asked, wiping at her eyes.

“Well, everyone expects me to be like Blue all of the time… so yeah… I tend to kinda disappear when I need a break… It’s been more and more often as of late, but still. Sometimes we need a break from all the expectations of others. From the “duty” we’re supposed to uphold and such.” 

“she has no responsibilities. all we have to do is look cute.” SS couldn’t understand what the heck is wrong with her. 

“Maybe, but the stress of believing you’re only a pet to those who look after you, when you are so much more… is a heavy burden.” Dream replied. He gently patted her head. He had heard that, despite not being pets really, most bitties enjoyed the show of affection through petting.

“That f-feels good.” Charm sniffed. 

“you could do something like tell nicole you want to be normal size and then get a job.” Dream decided that wasn’t what Charm wanted, likely, So he pet SS a little to distract him.

“that is good shit right there…" 

“He has a bit of a point Charm, you should at least talk to them about what it is you want. I don’t know anyone, human, Creator or monster, that can read minds.”

“I can only see emotions. It doesn’t do much but other to see that I can’t help much.” 

“Just because you can’t help me, doesn’t mean you can’t help others.” 

“what the fuck does that mean? she can read minds? If she can read minds why doesn’t she treat me better.”

“Not minds, emotions.” Dream corrected gently.

“And I think maybe you can help someone else…” His gaze shifted to Blue, who had sort of just stumbled into the conversation. He had sensed his friend’s presence.

“Hey, How Are You? I Got The Groceries.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” 

“Yeah, they told me that when I came to pick up my buddy. Turned into a hunt for Charm, she decided she wanted some fresh air and didn’t tell anyone.” He gently picked Charm up and stood up.

“Charm, why don’t you go with Blue, see why RC and Nicole were looking for you and maybe do some good, hmm?” He smiled at her gently.

“Sounds good. Will you talk with me later?” Charm asked as Blue glanced between the two. 

“When I have some free time, or you could always borrow a cell phone if you want to text me.” 

“Alright, thanks.” He smiled and handed her over to Blue.

“this is way weird…” 

“Let’s Make Nachos!!!” 

“You two have fun with that. SS and I are off into the multiverse. I know the first place to stop that you’ll enjoy.” He said the last part to SS and moved from the stoop to get out of the way. 

“why are you being so sweet to her all of a sudden?” 

“Sweet? We’re friends, isn’t that how you treat a friend? By being nice? Helping them out when they need it?”

“i guess but i think a certain nicole told you something.” 

“Heh, c’mon, we’ll talk a bit.” He waved to Blue and opened a portal. He stepped in. It was dark, but not so much that they couldn’t see. It was a large rock out in space, stars surrounding them.

“Welcome to Outertale.” 

“wow... this is fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah. I don’t know a Sans who doesn’t like coming here. Even the Great Destroyer has been here countless times.” 

“i am actually surprised you wanted to do this date thing.”

“I need to get away. This was just a good excuse to do so and you’re a Sans… you won’t simply gossip about anything that happens or anything we speak about.” He replied. He set SS on his shoulder and sat down.

“so this is a confidential shit?” 

“Kind of… except that you shouldn’t tell anyone at all.” He looked up, he saw a dim star next to a bright one. He pointed them out.

“See those two stars? How one is so bright and full of life… and the other… barely there?” 

“yeah… what about it?”

“That bright star is like Blue… and the other… is me. Everyone expects me to be that bright star… it’s all they see… except Blue. I am supposed to be the one who stops my brother… the light of all hopes and dreams… and, I have the very last dream apple. No one knows where it is but me. Nightmare would do anything to get a hold of it… to destroy the last bit of hopes and dreams that exist and plunge the multiverses into endless despair, fear and darkness… but like that star… my time feels like it’s coming to an end. I have been fighting so long… missing out on the happiness everyone else enjoys because of a small village that could not see my brother the way I saw him. He was all I had, besides our mother… and mother is now dead. He is all I have left… and he wants nothing more than to extinguish me like a flame.”

“well… that fucking sucks…” 

“No one understands. How can they? They either never had a brother or they have their sibling with them… or they’re insane.” 

“you know what fuck them. i am so sick and tired of everyone comparing their pain to something like your own pain. you know what i mean. you have your own thoughts and feelings that aren’t going to be the fucking same as others. i just think you need to work on you.” Dream was silent for a long moment.

“Except that I can’t because of him. I’ve spent so many countless days and nights… trying to undo his work… fighting against him… when would I ever have time when every time I turn around all I hear is that my brother is up to his old tricks and troubles?” 

“if there is one thing i learned that even the worst of stories has an ending. i know that sounds fucked up but it will come to an end. if i can help i will not dust him.” 

“Yeah… I know… Aria showed me what could happen. I could lose and the last hopes and dreams would be lost… Or… in a fight… if I win… I still lose because it will destroy him and I cannot exist without him but mother will be reborn… The last being that we simply both destroy one another in battle. There is no real winning here.”

“could… could… that is the bullshit i was telling you. you should write your own future. don’t be like charm who let’s everyone write her destiny and step out and make your own reality.” 

“Yeah… that’s what she said… she offered me a new life here. She offered me the opportunity to forget. I said no. She then offered me something else…” 

“what was that?”

“She didn’t explain, because I didn’t take it either… she called it recoding. I just wanted a life where I could exist in peace with him… but that didn’t last.” 

“that is fucking terrible but… you know what i think… if two stars happened to run into each other and possibly not crush each other… they can be like a sun. i know it makes no sense but… shit i don’t know…” 

“It kinda makes sense.” 


	21. Chapter 21

“maybe… we can somehow… disarm him… and you two can fucking just … bs and shit.” 

“That’s the hope… but I must confess… I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

“no buts! you are fucking dream! don’t you start with giving up crap.” 

“SS… I’m being honest. I’ve been at this so long… I’ve been faltering lately… only Blue has noticed.” 

“i am too. you give up now. you won’t win for sure. you need to tie or win to get to him.” 

“I will try… I just don’t think I can do it anymore. Maybe a few years ago I could… but with the lack of sources of positivity… Nightmare grows stronger as I grow weaker… it’s just how things are.”

“okay… so how do i do that? i will spew out all the positivity as i can.” SS literally spat on him.

“I appreciate it, but that’s not how it works… and it’s a balance thing. A numbers game, if you will.”

“i got an idea! if we figure out when the attack is happening we have a huge fucking like celebration. like all the frisk’s getting married and shit like that. wouldn’t that give you an edge?”

“Yes and no.” 

“care to explain?” 

“Events like that are like eating a bunch of candy all at once… you have a sugar rush of energy… but it’s temporary and when it’s gone you crash… hard.” 

“so… we make the events throughout the day so the sugar rush lasts.” 

“Even then, that can’t work on the fact that it’s not whether or not people are happy temporarily - like the events - but over all. That’s the catch. Even those who are struggling to be happy can set aside it for a temporary event usually… but once the event is over that’s it.” 

“we can always have a bunch of us running around so others can pet us.” SS joked. Pets have been known to cheer others up and relieve stress.

“Yes, but not everyone can afford to have one.” 

“who says they have to have us. we can just be around.” 

“Also, that would be temporary too.” 

“look the point is we will figure this shit out.” 

“I appreciate that you want to help.” 

“well unless you are going to make out with me on this “date” i don’t have much to do.”

“Other than listen. I’m just talking to be talking mostly. I don’t expect you to do anything about it. I just need someone to talk to for a bit who won’t go talking to anyone else. I would never live it down if any of the others heard anything I just told you. Not even from Blue… especially not from him. You already saw the results of him thinking he could find me a girlfriend.” 

“i saw that. why the fuck is he trying to do that?” Dream looked back at the stars sadly.

“He thought he was helping… but… that’s at an end… he knows the truth now.”

“yeah, you wanted to fuck him. it was pretty clear.” 

“That’s pretty crude… I just wanted someone to be there… I lost my chance because I was too much of a coward…”

“dude, do you see me winning with charm?” 

“You at least tried… I never told him until he cornered me last night…”

“what i am saying at least you had something with him. i got nothing.” 

“I’ll tell you a secret if you promise to not repeat it around her or let it go to your head.” SS nodded.

“Charm likes you, but you spend so much time acting the pervert and cursing - things she doesn’t like - that what she does like is swallowed up and disappears… I attempted to show you during that game… but it didn’t quite go as planned.” 

“i guess… though right now all she talks about is you right now. i just don’t want her upset.” 

“It’s just a crush. It will pass. The best thing you can do is try to be a good friend until it does… and once it passes… then try.” 

“sorry to kick you in the gonads but… i imagine you probably thought the same with blue and look how that worked?”

“No… I knew it wasn’t a crush. I simply accepted that I was too late to do anything because the moment he saw Chara was the moment I lost him.” He sighed a little.

“The other night… The night he found out… he tried to get me to kiss him. I knew how that would end though and had to refuse. There was no point. He has a mate and it would just be torture to have knowledge further of what I cannot have.” 

“wow… that… really, really sucks…” 

“In truth… I won’t tell him… but I think that the day he met her was the day I began to falter. He was the last light I had. He would never forgive himself if he knew and knowing this… I can never tell him. He shouldn’t ever feel guilty for finding his happiness… even if it means I lose out.”

“well… if paps can get a mate for being a fucking prick and then somehow became a pussy. you can make friends. maybe you won’t find a mate but you know what there is many things to make you happy.” 

“My friends are my happiness, what I can get anyway. I’ve made my peace with things… even if it still hurts. I haven’t told the others this next thing and you can’t tell anyone.”

“i call bullshit on the peace shit but there is always step one so… yeah and no i won’t say shit.” 

“Next week I’m going to face him. I am running out of time to do this without losing my sanity… I have already contacted Nightmare about it. The date is set.”

“i am guessing i can’t say anything about that too.” 

“They have suffered too much already because of the two of us… It’s my responsibility to end it… or perish trying.”

“you know how you talk about positivity and all that shit… if you go… what do you think will happen to your friends?” 

“As I’ve said… I’ve made my peace. This has gone on too long… they can’t face him and win. It must be me.”

“alright man… well i wish you luck.” 

“Thanks. You’re one of only two souls I have to tell. I just wanted to tell you first.”

“one of two souls? wait… why me?” 


	22. Chapter 22

“Because, sometimes - like me - your voice goes unheard even if you speak plainly. You understand what it’s like to be surrounded by those who care but who don’t always listen.”

“yeah… i do… alright… but the moment you need to be heard. don’t be a fucking coward and just spit it out and i will beat the crap out of the being that pissed you off.” 

“No promises.”

“by the way what the fuck was that dare charm gave you? i know out of the blue asking shit… but it is just weird.” 

“She wanted me to come to her the next time I cried.” He replied softly.

“that is still weird. what she going to do?” 

“She wants to help me, even if she can’t.” 

“yeah take her soul and do a reset.” 

“She’s not a red soul. Even if she is a Frisk.” 

“huh interesting… oh well… we can find a frisk to take their soul and do the whole load thing.” 

“I hope no one does… I don’t want to spend eternity repeating the same battle over and over and over… no matter what the outcome is. It is far past time for our battle to end. Aria told me… our Creator abandoned us in favor of recreating us as something else… somewhere else. They don’t care what happens to us. They don’t care if I win or lose. They’re selfish, ignorant. They cursed me and my brother for their own ends. There was no reason my brother should have been so mistreated by anyone…” 

“well fuck them. we will get this fixed. look nicole may be in training but she fucking cares. i heard her cry several times about all of us. isn’t that fucking crazy?”

“Hmm, maybe not crazy but she is like Aria. Aria cares a lot, but like me she is starting to reach the ends of her limits.”

“not nicole though she is new so…” 

“That’s why she’s been teaching her everything she knows. She is passing down not just what she knows… but the responsibilities… and not just to Nicole. She has a successor in mind… but she says he isn’t ready for it yet. That it will be a while before he is.” 

“i guess my point is that there is still hope and well… yeah. so you want to make out or something?” 

“Heh, you’re kinda cute but I don’t think you’re my type.” 

“you sure? you don’t know until you try.” SS winked.

“Pff, okay fine, just don’t tell anyone else.” 

“deal.” 

“How do we even do this? I mean… I’m larger than you and I can’t make you bigger.” 

“text nicole and ask her to make me big and just make up some excuse.” 

“Hmm, oh! I’ve got it. Here, you’re gonna have to be on the ground for this.” He gently lifted him up by his hood and set him on the ground. He then shot off the text to Nicole… though it wasn’t what exactly that SS had said…

D: I want to know what it’s like to be a bitty… can you shrink me for an hour?

Nikki: Sure! Make sure you are someplace safe and then text me.

D: I’m in Outertale. No safer AU.

Nikki: Alright… 

All of a sudden Dream was shrunken down to the size of SS. 

“hehe… welcome to my size.” 

“This works… wow…this is different.” He looked up at the rock next to him. It almost was like the size of a large rock when in his normal form it was just a small pebble.

“it puts things into perspective doesn’t.” 

“It really does… that’s why I asked to be shrunk. Harder to understand a smaller friend without being their size… so… we have an hour.” 

“there is a lot of fun things we can do in an hour.” There was a bit of flirt in his tone. 

“I’ll take your word for that, but let’s start with the kiss.” Unfortunately it went over Dream’s head, he had no idea what the other was implying. SS went over and caressed Dream’s face before kissing him lovingly. Dream flushed at the touch a little, this was new to him, no one had ever shown him this kind of affection. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel… if anything. It wasn’t bad though.

“want to take it up a notch?” SS muttered.

“I will be honest… I don’t know what that means.” 

“if i go too far… you will know.” SS slid his tongue into his mouth. Dream could only hope he did… what was too far? He didn’t really mind the sensation… it was different… but he was kind of clueless on what he was expected to do really. He did say the other was cute but he really didn’t think he felt anything romantic towards the other… Still, the other was a good kisser regardless.

“how did that feel?” SS whispered.

“Well… you’re a good kisser… but I don’t think we’re meant to be. Besides… you love someone else anyway.” 

“pfffttt… i don’t love you… but… i do know that both of us… are close to that time…” Dream flushed a dark gold.

“I h-have two weeks… r-roughly.”

“about a week and a half probably could push it to two… i thought… mutually speaking…” Now it was SS turn to flush red.

“look i respect you and shit… and i think i can trust you to be alone with.” 

“I get it… thank you. You can trust me to help you.” He smiled slightly at the other.

“plus it helps you got that cute gold flush going.” 

“I… I’ve never had a partner… I don’t know what I’m doing honestly…” He admitted softly.

“i tell you what… if we fuck up, we fuck up together.” Dream nods. SS moved to push Dream against the rock before nipping at his neck a little.

“a bit of a … preview so to say.” 

“T-that’s a good preview.” Dream replied, his soul seemed to warm.

“want a bit more sweetheart?” SS licked up his neck with slight nips. 

“S-stars…” Dream muttered.


	23. Chapter 23

“my soul is pounding…” He had no idea how this was supposed to work… maybe just… He tentatively reached out to the other, skimming his fingers along the rib cage just beneath the material.

“f-fuck sweetie… that feels good…” SS’ mouth met his mouth and hungrily kissed him with a passion. Dream followed his lead. SS reached under Dream’s robes and traced his fingers up his bones. A soft gasp came from him, it felt like every touch pinged a sensitive spot... 

“you sound so beautiful.” SS groaned as he pushed against him, deepening the kiss. Dream’s fingers slid beneath the shirt, lightly tracing the lower ribs. His soul was pounding in his rib cage, stars but he felt so much… Every part of him warming beneath the touches. Soon SS was tugging at his robe and Dream could feel something against his leg. 

“O-one question… w… what do you want me to c-call you.” Dream managed with a quiver.

“anything but a regret sweetie.” Dream let out a bit of a laugh.

“I m-mean I know you’re a S-sans but I also know SS isn’t really much of a name so much as initials… heh… g-guess i could call you sugar sweets.” 

“oh asgore’s beard… fine, but only you.” 

“Understood… and never around anyone e-else.” He nuzzled against SS’ neck.

“please, i probably dust if you do it in public.” 

“As you wish S-sugar.” 

“pffftt, coming from you i kinda like it.” Dream flushed. SS kissed him again but more softly and with more patience. Dream returned the kiss as his fingers skimmed along the rib cage.

“f-fuck… sweetie you are tickling the thing that makes me tick and wow… that f-feels…” A lustful purr left SS as his kisses became heated again. Dream shuddered as he returned the kiss, his fingers working to caress his lover more.

“That’s a lovely s-sound.” He murmured between heated kisses.

“i will be your bitch - if you want me to be your bitch - if you keep touching me like this.” 

“I prefer the idea of lover…” He murmured.

“i-i like t-that too.” SS couldn’t stand it any longer and dived his head under his tunic with a smirk and kissed him heatedly again. Dream flushed as he returned the kiss; he pushed the material out of his way, he wanted to hear that sound again and that meant getting rid of whatever material got in his way. SS’ fingers reached up to Dream’s ribs and teased his soul like he did to him.

“F-fuck…” Dream groaned, arching into the touch.

“you sound even better now… like that? want more?” SS didn’t wait as he began to touch his soul more.

“P-please…” Dream whimpered.

“sweet dreams are made of these.” SS teased as he continued to pleasure his lover. Dream shuddered, his soul warming beneath his lover’s touch; he shifted to catch SS into a heated kiss. SS returned the kiss and his hand slipped to remove Dream’s pants.

“tell me if i am going too fast… i don’t want to hurt you.” SS muttered between kisses. 

“O… okay.” Dream murmured between kisses, the magic around his pelvic bone shone a soft gold in the darkness that surrounded them, his soul a bright white with gold mingling in it.

“i am going to touch you… i want you to feel nothing but pleasure, sing to me baby.” SS gently slid his fingers down around his pelvis. He was rewarded with a groan, the magic shifted into a submissive form, despite the fact that Dream wasn’t female. Dream’s breath quickened. 

“i am going … to … uhh… weew my head is spinning.” 

“Just touch me...” Dream growled lustfully.

“yes sir.” SS says with a smirk as he put his fingers up in him, feeling him. 

“Ah! Fuck yes…” 

“trying to.” SS muttered into his ear as he began to thrust the fingers in and out of him. Dream whimpered, spreading his legs to make it easier, his fingers locked in a gentle, but firm hold around SS’ ribs. SS removed his fingers for a moment as he made a 'one moment gesture.' SS used his magic and gathered the clothes as a primitive place to lay down. Dream didn’t complain as he panted a little.

“you at least deserve some place comfortable.” SS said before picking up Dream and putting him gently on the 'bed.' 

“You’re living up to your name.” Dream purrs a little.

“you see something in me… that most don’t.” SS muttered before kissing him heatedly again. Dream returned the heated kiss. SS took his fingers and licked them before putting them back in him. 

“touch me…” SS muttered. His member was already formed. One hand slid down from SS’ ribs and the fingers slid teasingly down along the shaft and along the tip.

“f-fuck… i … fuck… dream… that feels so good.” The fingers wrapped around him, slowly pumping from tip to base and back again. Dream nipped at his shoulder, shuddering from the pleasure he felt.

“let me in you! let me fill you up with such- ahhh… fuck fuck…” SS arched as the pleasure intensified.

“Fulfill your desires.” Dream purred as he let go. SS removed his fingers and took his member to gently insert himself in him. Dream cried out in pleasure.

“y-you okay?” SS was worried about him.

“Y-you feel s.… so … good…” Dream shuddered. SS smiled and inserted himself all the way before he groaned deeply.

“Oh Sugar…” He arched up against him.

“f-fuck the way you call my name!” SS grabbed Dream’s hips and thrust into him gently and slowly. It was teasing everything inside of Dream’s innards.

“Ah! M-more please!” Dream panted. 

“with pleasure… c-call me-” SS couldn’t finish the sentence as he groaned in pleasure as he began to thrust into him.

“A-anything you want…” 

“my name… it is… so… g-good…”

“I w-want all of you my s-sweet Sugar...” Dream shuddered.

“fuck yes!” SS began to thrust into him deeper and harder. 

“Sugar!” He gasped out in pure pleasure, as it swept over him, his whole focus... all he knew... was his lover and the pleasure. SS bit at Dream’s ribs as he began to thrust faster and faster. The moans egged him on. The pleasure built and built with each thrust and a final cry came from Dream as the pleasure burst over him, like a sudden bomb going off that spread out over his entire being. 

“f-fuck… dream… you…” SS thrust into him a few more times before getting his release. Dream nuzzled against his lover, purring. 

“so… about that kiss.” SS joked. Dream started to laugh. 

“Oh... I imagine I’ll never forget it.” He replied after his laughter died down.

“you better not…” SS’ soul glowed brightly as he leaned over and kissed Dream lovingly. Dream returned the kiss sweetly.

“Not what I had planned for our outing... but I have no complaints.”

“me neither… i mean… at first i didn’t like you to be honest but… fuck… the truth and dare and the whole confessions shit… i…” 

“Oh? What didn’t you like? Just curious.” 

“you came off like my name sweetie too sweet… like pure sugar.” 

“Oh yes… the attitude everyone expects from me… at least I don’t mimic Blue… I’d probably have drove you up the wall if I did.” 

“pfff… yes you would have.” 

“Although… I wouldn’t make him mad if I were you. Blue might seem like sweet candy made of sugar… but I’ve seen what happens if you actually make him mad. It doesn’t happen often, unlike with the rest of us. When it happens… it’s like a supernova going off in a neighborhood.”

“i won’t make him mad because you care about him. i will never go out of my way to hurt you.” 

“Thanks.”

“i… i may not know what that is like to be in love with someone… but i can respect that…” Dream nods.

“So… we doing this all week then? Same time tomorrow?” 

“oh fuck yah… i mean babe… you were amazing.” 

“Nice to know I have another talent I didn’t know about.” Dream joked.

“your soul is just so irresistible. i am going to eat you tomorrow.” SS licked his teeth with a lustful purr. Dream flushed.

“I-i’ll take us somewhere else tomorrow. I’ll explain things to Nicole too… so she can… um, help.”

“sounds good.” SS looked over Dream’s body taking him in. Dream flushed beneath his gaze.


	24. Chapter 24

“do you know how beautiful you are?” 

“N.. no one’s ever told me something like that.” He fumbled, his flush darkening a shade.

“someone should have a long time ago… then again i wouldn’t have had the pleasure… pleasuring you.” SS said with a smirk as he nuzzled up against him. 

“Probably n-not.” Dream mumbles, his soul was bright with his happiness despite the flush. No one had ever been so attentive to him before like this…

“hehe… and what is wrong with that?” 

“Hrm.. nothing until you choose a mate.” Dream replied thoughtfully.

“what… what… if my mate choice… might have changed?” 

“Well … as far as I know you haven’t actually c-chosen… unless I’ve been misinformed.”

“no… i didn’t i … okay fuck it… dream, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?” Dream looked up at him, squeaking a little… Was… was he serious? Oh stars… he was wasn’t he?

“d-don’t look at me l-like i said a crappy joke… you don’t need to answer… it is fine.” 

“S-sorry you just… c-caught me off guard.” 

“l-look why don’t w-we just have f-fun this week and… if… y-you… uhh… want to…” SS flushed deeply feeling vulnerable. Dream considered it a moment, his expression shifting to one of deep thought.

“Alright. Let’s date.” He said after a moment.

“fucking serious? you mean it?” 

“There’s really no down side to it.”

“hmmm… true and i am pocket size.” SS said before kissing Dream lovingly. 

“Exa-” Dream returned the kiss gently. SS caressed Dream’s face and then put his forehead against Dream’s. 

“exactly.” 

“I… I just had a thought.” 

“what is it cutie?” 

“What if… after everything… I just make this permanent?”

“babe… you want to be my mate? i mean… that is the goal but i thought we go on two more dates before we discussed that.”

“He he… I meant being your size …”

“if it makes you happy that would be perfect. i am also willing to crawl up in you to just tease the living daylights out of you too.” 

“I think I like being this small-” Dream flushed a dark shade at the image.

“S-should I make s-sure my door is l-locked after a time then when I’m at RC’s?” 

“mmmhhmmm… i don’t want anyone walking in on us.” SS purred. Dream was a dark gold, his soul pounding at the thought, he whimpered a little.

“babe… that little song you sing is turning me on… better stop before i go and take you again and again and again…” 

“I’d b-be up for that…” Dream murmured before drawing him back for a kiss. He returned the kiss tenderly. 

“pfff… i can imagine if you have the talk with your friends how big your mate is and you will be like … oh 2 centimeters…” SS couldn’t help but poke fun at himself. He has never felt so happy in his life before. Dream laughed a little.

“Oh no… I wouldn’t say that… but I might say that he’s a real _monster_ in the sheets.” 

“ooohhh i like that… i know why your name is dream because you are too good to be true.” 

“A smooth talker too.” Dream murmured, flushing. Dream heard his phone ringing. It was a text message.

“Hmm, hold that thought.” Dream scrounged around for his phone in the pile of clothes.

Nikki: You safe so I can change you back to regular size? I don’t want you to be like in a small cave or in a mouse thingy.

“Hmmm… I think I want another few hours with my new bae.” Dream said as he looked at the text.

“What do you think?” 

“bae? it is sugar for you…” SS joked.

“I think I might have some cavities after a while.” 

“i think you should tell her that you are lost in space…” SS says with a smirk. He wanted to take the phone away and just hold him.

“Nikki would come looking for us if I said that… she knows Code. I don’t want her to find out I just became your new interest like _that_.” 

“i know just tell her you are going on a tour with ss and you want a few hours more.”

“I got an idea… I’ll just tell her not to until I give her a message to do so. That should afford us all the hours we want… within reason. Since I need to take you back eventually.” 

“you are so cruel babe.” SS says with a smile. 

“Oh don’t worry… i’ll figure out an excuse later this week to keep you… I just need a bit more time to think.” 

“if by the end of the week my soul is pounding like it is now… i might just tell them myself.” 

“If I don’t come up with an excuse before then… you have a deal.” 

“weird ass question… do you dream, dream?” 

“You mean can I dream my own dreams?” He asked as he typed the text.

D: We’re exploring a small cave right now… I’ll text you when it’s safe to return me back.

Nikki: Sounds like fun! Take… well I guess you can’t take photos… well I am glad you two are having fun. If SS gets on your nerves let me know and I will give him a talking too.

D: He’s actually been good company. I think we’re going to be good friends.

Nikki: Oh that is good! I am glad! ^_^ Have fun you too.

Dream smirked and showed SS the text. SS laughed. 

“you heard her… i am bad to the bone.” Dream tossed the cellphone to the side with a smirk.

“I think you’re the one that has a “bone” to pick with me though…” 

“you are correct!” SS met his teeth with his teeth for a loving kiss. Dream returned the kiss with a purr. He had never felt this way. SS was going to show Dream how beautiful he truly was. SS trailed kisses over his hand and up his arm. Dream flushed. He never would have known he needed this sort of thing without having taken Blue up on his “dare” … he owed his friend something in return. He made a mental note later to figure out some way to repay his friend for it… without actually telling him what he did.

“so beautiful… so kind… but, has a soul… that hurts soo much… i just want to make you not feel any pain.” 

“You’re doing a good job of it so far.” 

“i hope so.” SS licked up his arm and kissed his neck gently. 

“I’ve never felt this wa-ah…” 

“oooppss… sorry babe… go ahead.” SS nipped at his neck.

“Heh… you’re not sorry at all.” Dream murmured as he shivered.

“nope. you taste too damn good. i can’t stop tasting you.” Dream smirked before saying.

“ _Bone_ apatite.” 

“babe… before i do… “ Sugar leaned over him.

“i never felt this way either. my chest … my soul… feels… shit… this is going to sound fucking corny as fuck… complete.” 

“I don’t mind corny.” He lightly caressed Sugar’s cheek before the hand slid down his neck and along his collarbone. 

“good… because you will hear a lot more of it.” Sugar kissed Dream’s neck before sucking on it gently. This pulled a groan from Dream, a part of him knew this was insane… that he… but the majority of him didn’t care anymore. He just wanted more of this… to be selfish for once in his entire life.

“let’s explore your caves shall we?” Sugar muttered.

“Sounds like fun.” Dream purred. Sugar smirked as he kissed him hungrily. He rubbed Dream’s pelvic area. He wanted to tease him more now than ever before. 

“S-sugar…” Dream groaned, arching into the touch.

“that sounds so perfect coming out of your mouth… give me what i want sweetheart.” Dream whimpered a little as the magic began to form. His soul was pounding in his rib cage with lustful pleasure. Sugar smirked as he moved down to Dream’s pelvis and began to lick and caress the magic. Dream arched into him, whimpering and moaning; legs spread to allow his lover to more easily give him sweet torture.

“yeah you deserve this… you deserve to be pampered and loved.” Sugar said before his tongue slipped into him. 

“Oh fuck Sugar…” His fingers dug into the material beneath him. The magic slick from his lust and pleasure. His hands maneuvered to rub his pelvis as he began to wiggle his tongue in him. Each moan egged him on. He enjoyed hearing him moan. It wasn’t long before Dream’s moans were mingled with wanton whimpers.

“P-please Sugar… I want - need you.” He moved back and licked his teeth before kissing him heatedly. Dream returned the heated kiss, none of the hesitation from their first experience was evident now. Sugar slowly inserted himself in him. It didn’t take very long before the two were experiencing their pleasures through the other being. Dream clung to him, nipping at him between lustful purrs and groans.

“do it… i want… no…” A part wanted Dream to claim him but it was too soon. 

“Soon…” Dream whispered seductively.

“fuck… that is the hottest thing…” Sugar thrust into him once more harder, faster than ever. Dream groaned, arching into the thrusts.

“i want to be the only one seeing you like this… you … are so- fuck… so… amazing.” He filled Dream with his magic before resting against him. 

“Until that… t-time… I give you my promise.” He murmured softly as they rested.

“You are the only one who brings this out in me…” He then chuckled softly.

“How about that… you were right all along.” 

“about what?” Sugar’s head was spinning from all that happened.

“That there was someone besides Blue.” He purred. Sugar flushed a deep red.

“no offense to blue but i am glad i got to you first.” 

“Heh. Well, so am I. I have no regrets… even if it hurt… it’s… I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like all I needed was to meet you.” 


	25. Chapter 25

“hey… i been reading a lot of nikki’s poems and one of them was talking about roads… i don’t remember all the shit it talked about but it said that even though the road may be rough i am glad it led me to you.” He totally ripped and tore the poem into shreds but the message was on point.

“Yeah, that’s a good one.” 

“i swear on my soul… that i will get you your deepest wish. you will be with your brother again. i promise.” Sugar took his hand and kissed it gently. 

“I think… I’ll just be happy if he’s back to himself again. Then I can be happy getting cavities for the rest of my life.” He teased gently.

“hehe… well, toothless… wouldn’t be too bad.” Sugar winked.

“That’d just give you a reason to spoil me by feeding me.” Dream joked.

“spoil you… oh sweetie you would be spoiling me.” Sugar glanced down at where his member would be.

“Really? I’m pretty sure I haven’t even started yet…” Dream replied, lightly running his tongue along his top teeth.

“you already are spoi-… oh fuck… me…” Sugar was in heaven. Dream chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top.

“If that’s what you want.” He drew his tongue down the other’s sternum and along the edges of his ribs.

“yes… fuck… yes… make me yours… dream…” Sugar moaned as he groped at the clothing below him. Dream nibbled at the bones gently, scraping his fangs along them. 

“so soon… it is …” Sugar moaned as his magic formed into the submissive form. Dream’s fingers scraped along his thigh bones before one slid up to lightly caress the formed magic. He hadn’t quite expected the shift in dominance to change up their magic forms, but he could work with this too. 

“well… i guess i have caves now… how the fuck did that happen?” 

“Dunno… but time to find the gold.” Dream replied, his fingers sliding into the other, his thumb brushing along the soft flesh.

“oh fuck… r-remind… me oh fuck fuck … DREAM…” Sugar moaned deeply as he arched into the touch. 

“Oh you like that hmm?” His thumb rubbed along the soft flesh.

“s-shit… i want to fuck you so hard … so … h-hard…” Sugar’s eye lights were fogged over as little pink hearts took their place for a moment. Dream shifted to replace his fingers with his tongue. Sugar arched into him with a gaggle of moans. Dream purred lustfully as his tongue probed gently.

“t-there… right… t-there…” Dream listened to him, thrusting his tongue against the spot his lover had indicated.

“yes... oh fuck yes…” Dream could feel Sugar pushing his head down as the pleasure increased. 

“y-yes! y-yes!” One of Dream’s hands snaked beneath his ribs to tease the warm soul beneath as he continued to pleasure his lover. All at once Dream felt his tongue being squeezed and gushed a liquid as Sugar fell back from the pleasure. Dream pulled back with a pleasure purr, but he wasn’t done... 

“do me… do me as hard as i did you.” Sugar eye lights were now just hearts.

“With pleasure.” Dream purred, his magic had formed into the dominate and he slid into Sugar with ease from the slickness of before and easily hilted him.

“you feel so good…” 

“So do you.” Dream groaned, shifting to find that spot and his rhythm as well, it took him a moment more to find that spot that would send the most pleasure into his lover. All of a sudden Sugar groaned and moaned deeply. He arched up into Dream. 

“There it is…” Dream slammed into the spot with the next thrust, hard and fast now.

“oh fuck me…” Sugar moaned as the pleasure overtook him. Instinct took over as he grabbed at Dream and kissed and nibbled him. Dream was lost in the moment with Sugar as he returned the kiss heatedly. Pushing them both to the brink with hard, quick thrusts. 

“fill me… with your magic…” Sugar moaned before he was overcome with pleasure. Dream’s soul pounded against his rib cage as he groaned, his love was so hot and sexy and just… With another thrust he cried out as the pleasure overtook him and his magic spilled into the other. He lay against Sugar, panting a little. Sugar traced his magic with his finger and dribbled some of his magic on his teeth before licking it off.

“yummy.” 

“Stars above… you’re so sexy.” Dream purred. He nuzzled against his lover then began to chuckle suddenly.

“well you are right there is stars above and below… and around us.” Sugar said with a smirk. Dream snickered, but that wasn’t what he was laughing about, though that only added to his mirth. He was feeling more like himself, more than before.

“what is so funny?” 

“I know I won’t s-say anything but I was just imagining everyone’s reactions. Just the look on RC’s face would be priceless… since, ya know, you’re a miniature of him.” 

“pfff… yeah… i imagine there is going to be some interesting looks but you know what… i will give it all up to just see you smile.” 

“I just imagine saying, Hi RC… So um… Yeah… I just got screwed by your miniature.” This just caused Dream to burst into laughter again.

“pfffff… go up to nicole and be like yah i know the real reason you like rc so much.” 

“Yeah… it’s because he’s a little devil in the sheets…” Dream replied through his laughter.

“oh you are a contender for that sweetie.” Sugar says with a smirk. 

“I just learned from you.” Dream replied with a grin, his eye lights meeting the other’s. His aura had shifted.

“pffff… can you imagine telling THAT to rc.” 

“Pfff… Oh Stars… oh wait… just imagine telling BLUE that his dare worked…” 

“you are so beautiful… i am so glad you asked me out.” Sugar met his eye lights. 

“Heh… honestly, I only meant as friends… but I have no regrets.” 

“me neither. i am guessing if i say you and me would be a cute couple it is a little late… right?” 

“Nah… we’re a sexy couple.” Dream replied.

“sexy as fuck.” Sugar said with a feistiness. 

“Damn straight.”

“well … i don’t think we are straight sweetie.” Sugar couldn’t help but make that joke.

“Pfffffff… but we jumped straight from friends to lovers...” He joked.

“true! your kisses are fucking addictive… and you… just in general… i am going to be good i swear.”

“Aww, but where’s the fun in that?” 

“i guess i can see the logic in that…” Sugar smirked.

“Tell you what… you only have to “be good” in public.” 

“really? you know we are in public… and i haven’t been good at all.” 

“I want you to be yourself and this doesn’t count as public because no one is around. Yes we’re in another universe, BUT, this particular asteroid is actually drifting away from the main road so… no one would come by.” 

“i am so glad we are exploring the universe because i found the best tourist spot of all time.” Sugar nuzzled up against him.

“Yeah, I agree.” He nuzzled back.

Nicole was waiting for them to text. As hours went by Nicole was starting to get worried.

“Do you think they got lost?” She asked RC.

“who, dream? heh… nah, probably got distracted by something shiny.” Nicole’s phone went off.

  
  


D: Can you make me big again? I uh… don’t really like being on a bed that’s like a whole world in size thanks.

It was a lie really, but he left it at that since it was funny and it would let her know that they were nearby.

“i am not going to like pretending to not… like you like i do.” 

“That won’t be a problem, I told her were friends remember? If she picks up more than that… well, she’s pretty perceptive.” He replied and kissed his cheek. Sugar smiled at him. 

D: Also, we’re in the room I borrowed the previous night… Can we talk? Without RC please.

Nikki: Already back? Sure. I can switch you back easier when I am there.


	26. Chapter 26

D: Thanks.

“She’s coming up here.” Dream moved towards the edge of the bed and Sugar shortcut them both to the top of the bed.

“alright…” Sugar briefly took his hand to his teeth, kissing it gently.

“I’m going to talk to her about some things... not us, per say… but to convince her to let us have this week.” Dream blushed at the kiss. 

“i understand.” Sugar let go of Dream’s hand and scooted a little bit over before there was a knock.

“Knock knock?”

“Who’s there?” Came the tiny, high pitched voice from Dream, at least that’s what Nicole heard.

“Hehe Mighty…”

“Mighty who?” 

“Mighty come in!” 

“Heh, of course!” Nicole walked in and looked at the two mini and giggled.

“You are so cute small Dream!” 

“I’ve had a lot of fun like this actually, can you unshrink me so I can stop yelling?” 

“Of course!” Nicole snapped her fingers and Dream was normal size squishing Sugar under him.

“Thanks.” He shifted over immediately when he felt something.

“Oh dear… I think I landed on him…” 

“not the first time i ate ass before.” Sugar said with a smirk. 

“Oh… I’m so sorry SS.” Dream feigned ignorance. 

“Yeah, I sat on him before. Sorry… I don’t mind too.” Nicole admitted.

“Ouch... I will move further next time.” He gently picked up his lover, lightly scratching him in a gentle pet. A soft purr left Sugar.

“Anyway, I had a lot of fun with him.” If she really looked at Dream she could see he seemed more rested and happy.

“Good! I am so glad. We were worried.” Nicole admitted. She wasn’t paying as close of attention as she should have. 

“I wanted to talk to you… I haven’t told the others about my plan to face Nightmare.” 

“Please tell me you are not doing it alone.” Nicole didn’t want him to get hurt.

“I have to. Nicole, I know Aria has told you about him. The others… they have no defense against his magic. I am the only one who can face him… and, I will be honest… until today… I felt I would lose that battle… but… it seems SS is what I needed to recover. Nikki… please allow me have him to travel with this week. I want to show him things and spend time with him as a small. He has shown me so much of what it’s like to be him and I have not felt this strong in years.” Sugar flushed deeply and was moved deeply. He kissed Dream’s palm. Nicole couldn’t see it. Dream smiled a little at his lover, though his gaze hadn’t shifted so Nicole wouldn’t realize the smile wasn’t aimed at her.

“That is fine with me. I got an idea! I will make an amulet… it will take me a bit… but it will allow you to be big or small whenever you choose. What do you think of that?” 

“That would be great! How long do you think it will take? … Sorry if I seem overly eager. I just… This energy that is in me now… It’s like what you feel after having a good night’s rest after having the worst possible day. That’s the best way I can describe it.”

“Ummm, I completely understand. I can jump over to Aria and she can help me. I will tell her it is a secret gift for someone so she doesn’t even need to know.”

“I appreciate you not spreading this around.”

“I won’t tell a soul. It is my job as a guardian to be as secret… serative… secretive as a Sans.” Dream smiled, he had been banking on this actually. It would work so much in their favor and Nicole would never know just how much of a mischievous, devious miscreant Dream could be... 

“Will you give me an hour?” 

“Well, I won’t be back until tomorrow, so you have plenty of time. I took him to Outertale and we had fun exploring the caverns and stuff there, but there’s other places I’d like to take him.” 

“it had stars… and it was amazing.” Sugar said, telling some details. Nicole was just happy that the two were happy and not arguing.

“I am just glad I didn’t have a small dust pile to fix up.” 

“I’d never do that to you. Besides… we just needed a bit of time to get used to each other. Blue’s dare was the perfect opportunity to make such a priceless friend.” 

“yeah, we are the best of pun buds. It is crazy.” 

“Which reminds me… I need to text him a thank you for that crazy idea of his.” 

“He is downstairs. I should get working on that amulet.”

“Ah, well I shouldn’t speak with him now… I got a text from his brother earlier that was… not very favorable… I don’t want to antagonize Stretch further today so I think I will stay away, just to be on the safe side. If I am going to stay on his “people he tolerates” list I shouldn’t push my luck.” That was the worst lie yet… but he knew Blue would scent it right away and he did NOT want that drama; it would take at least five hours before the scent faded enough to not be recognizable of who it was. It was why he had asked her to come without RC.

“Oh… yeah… alright. I will bring up supper to you since he is spen-… wait you are leaving… so it should be okay. If you want some food I can bring it up.” 

“No, I’m good, I have more than enough energy to last me a couple of days by itself if need be.”

“i ate a fair share already…” Sugar said with a smirk. Dream coughed into his free hand to cover the faint flush that appeared at the other’s words.

“Sorry, must be some dust or something in here floating about.” He smiled brightly.

“I will admit leaving RC to do all the cleaning was probably not the best idea.” Nicole joked.

“The guest rooms don’t get the best of cleaning.” 

“It’s fine. I’m not going to suffer too much beyond a cough from flying dirt particles.” He handed SS over to Nicole.

“See you tomorrow pal.” He said, smiling warmly at the other. Sugar went into Nicole’s hands and pointed at his eye light then his soul at Dream quickly before Nicole even saw him.

“see ya later.” Dream just smiled, his eye lights flickering brightly briefly in response before he was gone. Leaning against the wall of his home he pulled out his phone to text Blue.

D: Blue… thank you. Your dare allowed me a respite I did not know I needed.

Dream giggled to himself, allowing himself to flush fully as his mind wandered over the last few hours. His soul glowing dimly like a nightlight beneath his tunic.

Blue: Did You And SS Tolerate Each Other Well Enough?

D: We are besties now. I had fun running around Outertale at his size.

Blue: Really? That Would Be Fun. Maybe Next Time I Can Come?

D: It was his idea. Hmm, next time I’m going to go to Outertale I’ll take you with me and have Nicole shrink you or perhaps… hmmm, she’s making an amulet for me. I want to explore other worlds as a miniature this week. I haven’t felt this energized in years… My adventures with SS have done wonders for me.

Blue: Tonight Will You Describe It To Me In My Dreams?

D: I would, but I’m meeting a friend tonight. My apologies. I will get back to you to tell you as soon as I can.

Blue: No Need! I Am Glad You Are Just Happy. Oh… Umm… I Also Got More Notifications On That Dating Site…

D: It’s a good place to make friends, you should try it yourself! I made a friend that first night.

Blue: You Did? Maybe I Will…

D: Yeah. I did, just don’t tell your brother it’s a dating site… he’ll take that the wrong way… as he tends to.

Blue: Alright! I Am Glad We Are Good Again. I Love You Brother!

D: Me too. See you later.

Dream put away his phone. Yeah… they were okay. It didn’t hurt so much to talk to Blue like before… It wasn’t torture… Sore, maybe, but, not what it had been. _Thank you Sugar, you’re exactly what I needed… more than I knew._ He thought and settled into sleep for the evening but before he closed his eyes he set up a chat with Hope.

BeautifulDreamer: You available tonight? 

BeautifulDreamer: … Crap, that sounds like a pick up line doesn’t it?

Hope: ^_~ for you bud sure. Can I see you in my dream Dream?


	27. Chapter 27

BeautifulDreamer: I’ll be there soon.

Soon he heard her calling him in her dreams. 

“Hello Hope.” He smiled as he stepped into view. Her dream was in a ice cream parlour and she was wearing a tutu. 

“Hey Dream!” 

“Dancing tonight?” He asked, indicating her outfit.

“Hehe… well Chara was a dancer and Frisk liked sweets… so yes.” 

“Ah… Now I know where you’re from then… I had only heard rumors there was a Swap version of Dancetale, but I wasn’t sure if it was true or simply that I had not been there before.” 

“Yeah, it was… Aria saved us. Enough about me… I know you had it rough enough to not hear my sob stories.” 

“Yes, but I have news.” He took a seat next to her.

“Besides, that could be for another time.” 

“Chillby give us a malt!” A blue fire monster brought over malts. 

“Thank you.” He said to the monster.

“He makes the best malts… sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” He smiled gently. 

“Ooohhh I sense good news! Tell me!” Dream flushed slightly.

“Ah… well some of it is.” 

“Tell me the bad news first then the good news. So we end on a good note.” 

“Well, it’s not bad - per say. The original reason I came here was to tell you that soon I’m going to face my brother.” 

“Oh shit… are you going to be okay to face him?” 

“Well, until earlier tonight… I wasn’t sure. I had no reassurance that I would even be able to match him. I was almost certain I was going to lose… but, that brings me to the good news.” He took a sip of his malt.

“This is very good by the way.” 

“EEEp… brain freeze… tell me good news” Hope made a face as she ate her malt.

“I found someone who is what I need.”

“I knew you would find someone! I am so happy for you. Is it a new friend or what?” 

“You could say that… The other night, Blue dared me during a game of truth or dare to go on a date… so I called his bluff.”

“Okay Blue is the one you were totally in love with. Wait… does this involve him?”

“Yes and only sorta. I accepted his dare… and … I asked my… lover to go on a date with me.” 

“Was this an ex-lover, because that can turn bad?” 

“No. I had just met him that night. I had no idea this was going to happen… I was just trying to fulfill the dare my friend gave me to make him happy. None of this was planned but… on the date… well… things happened.”

“Tell me the details! How did it start?” Hope was so into this. Dream flushed a dark shade before laughing a little.

“Look at that flush… you seem so … happy… and you don’t seem so tense.” 

“I am. We’re going out again tomorrow. He knows about Nightmare and my plans too, funny thing… near the end of the evening tonight he admitted he hated me at first because I was being so positive like Blue… and … well, my lover doesn’t really like all that positivity when it’s not really hmm… I guess genuine instead of childish? Does that make any sense?” 

“It does. He likes the real thing. Oh that is so cute!” 

“Heh… so is he… Though um… I can’t tell my other friend who invited me because that’s where it gets… weird. At least for him.” 

“He didn’t make you do this. If he did I will personally kick his ass because he should be just as proud of you as you are of him.” 

“No, it gets weird because my lover is a miniature of the friend who invited me over…” 

“Oh… can I ask… how did you even kiss?” 

“I know a Creator… well, two… but this one I’ve know a little while and who knows what’s going on… I asked her to shrink me down for a kiss. That was actually how the two of us… started. I told him I thought he was cute, but not my type… so he challenged me to prove it through a kiss and I agreed.” 

“That sounds hot… I am so jealous and so happy for you!” Hope hugged Dream.

“Thanks.” Dream smiled, still slightly flushed.

“Because of him though… I have more energy just this evening than I have had in many years… I am confident now that by the time I face Nightmare… I will have more than enough energy to subdue him.” 

“Wow what kind of magic was he “injecting” you with? I imagine he is one of those bitties you see.” 

“It’s just the level of the positivity he gives me. Heh, you’re right… my love is a bitty. I never saw it coming.” 

“Hehe… I told you didn’t I! I told you that you will fall again.” 

“Yeah… and he said the same thing before he challenged me… you were both right.” He sipped at his malt. His eye lights were bright with his happiness.

“I am glad to be right for the first time. You know if you decided to have kids you have to bring them to me for free check ups.” Hope was so excited for him.

“I will have to at least call you so you can see them. I’m actually going to make my small size permanent after I’ve dealt with my brother.” 

“You will look so cute small!” 

“Heh… that’s what the Creator said when she saw me so she could make me big again.” Hope made a bit of pout face.

“Will you still visit me in my dreams once you’re mated?” 

“Of course. I still will have my job, I just won’t be doing any work in the waking world. It’s time the others stopped relying on me.” 

“I just want to bs with someone and you really lifted my spirits.”

“I’ll keep in touch. I feel like you have been a good friend from the start, even though we didn’t really know each other.” 

“I feel we are like… umm… soul buddies. Hehe.” 

“Soul siblings is usually the term monsters use.” 

“Soul sibling it is. So if this… lover of yours hurts you. I am going to kick his ass.” Hope said with a bit of sass. She wasn’t serious but she played up the part.

“Heh, I think you’ll like him. You and he have a bit in common.” 

“We both are unicorn lovers?” Hope couldn’t help herself by making a small joke.

“We both care about you?” 

“You’re both a bit sassy and have stated, and I quote “I am going to kick his ass” despite talking about two very different individuals.” Dream smirked. 

“Then I probably would like him. Now will he be jealous that you visit me in my dreams?” 

“Doubtful, I told him about you beforehand.” 

“So describe him to me or better yet can you make a dream version of him?” 

“I can do one better. I can bring him here. Give me a moment.” 

“Okay amazing… umm… tell me where we should eat at … what will be good for him?” 

“Nah, here will be fine. He likes strawberry syrup.” Dream smiled.

“Awesome! I can’t wait to meet your boy toy.” Hope says with a smirk. 

“Soon-to-be-mate.” He corrects then gets up and steps out of the shop and out of the dream. It takes him a bit to find Sugar’s dreams. In Sugar’s dream he was snuggling up to Dream. That was the whole dream.

“Sugar.” Dream said with a chuckle.

“babe? babe... it isn’t what it … seems? is this cheating if it is you?” 

“No. This is your dream, that is all. I have a friend who wants to meet you. I’ll make sure to make it worth your while.” 


	28. Chapter 28

“just seeing you is worth it babe.” Sugar said leaving the sleeping Dream sleep as he snuck away to join the real Dream.

“this... feels like i am sneaking away…” Dream just chuckled.

“Except that the dream version won’t wake up.” He took his hand into his.

“it is nice being the same size as you again.” Sugar said, intertwining his fingers with his.

“It is, but when you arrive in her dream you will likely return to your real size in comparison because you cannot dictate yourself in someone else’s dream.” 

“it is fine. will... they accept us?” 

“I told her about us, she’s happy for us. That’s why she wants to meet you, I think you’ll like her. You and her are a little alike.” 

“let’s do this shit!” 

“Before we do.” Dream said, pulling Sugar close for a loving kiss. Sugar didn’t hesitate to snake his free hand behind his skull to hold him close as he deepened the kiss for a hot second. A soft groan of pleasure rose from Dream.

“babe... you are singing my song again…” Sugar says with a smirk. 

“I’ll give you an encore later.” Dream says with a smile, a flush along his features as he pulls back to pull his lover with him from the dream to the other dream in the ice cream shop. He was still flushed even as he picked up his lover from the floor and carried him over to the table where he had left Hope.

“Chillby grab us a strawberry malt for my new friend.”

“wow this place is pink… yo you must be…” 

“It’s an ice cream shop from Undercooked. Chillby has a thing for pink... no idea why.” Dream said as he set Sugar on the table. 

“It is good though. You are adorable!” 

“Hope, this is SS. Dear, this is my friend, Hope.” 

“lovely name for a lovely friend.” Sugar bowed.

“Ohhh… what a charmer.” Hope smiled as she nudged Dream with a smirk.

“Indeed.” Dream took another sip from the malt he’d left earlier.

“may i ask you make me full size?”

“Uhh… how do I do that?” Hope really never thought about how dreams worked. 

“You control this dream. Anything you wish comes to be.” 

“I guess it is fine as long as you are not … uhh… doing things… it will make me feel awkward.” 

“I am not a ‘show and tell’ kind of monster.” Dream reassured her.

“ditto…i will be holding his hand sorry babe … that is the kind of monster i am.” 

“I don’t think that’s what she’s worried about.” Dream chuckled. Hope smiled and soon enough Sugar was full size on top of the bar.

“so now i can do dances on the bar?” 

“Enjoying your seat?” Dream asked in amusement.

“I am enjoying the view. Take it off SS!” Hope teased. SS winked at her.

“Oh you don’t want to see what happens if he does that.” Dream smirked a little, a bit of mischief crossing his features momentarily.

“oh really…” Sugar stood up and lifted his shirt just enough to flash Dream for half a second.

“You already know what happens if you strip.” Dream replied, his face flushed but the look he gave Sugar reminded the other of the time Dream had flipped the tables on him... 

“it is always a pleasure to be on the bottom of things.” Sugar says with a tease before scooting off to sit on a barstool next to Dream. His fingers intertwined with Dream’s. Dream smiled at him, despite the flush.

“So I was telling Dream once you two decide to have kids you will have to visit me.”

“uhh... well we can always meet you without kids too… is your universe the type that only allows kids or something?” Hope chuckled.

“She’s a pediatrician. It’s her job to take care of kids and she lives in our world SS.” 

“oh... well that could have been awkward. i was going to say this chick has a weird thing for kids.” Dream chuckled a little.

“It would have been weird otherwise, yes. When I first came to her dreams to talk she was on-call. Are you on call tonight?” 

“Nope it is one day off, one day on call then one day off. It is my day off.” 

“Splendid luck for us then that you get to meet on an off day.” 

“Your boyfriend is super cute!” Hope was so happy for Dream and he could feel the energy from her. 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone. You’ve got a wonderful personality. Although I cannot guarantee the will be a skele-ton of fun like we are.” Dream grins.

“pffff... look at him. eye can’t stop.” Hope chuckled at the jokes.

“Probably not but it is nice to make new friends.”

“Always ice to malt new friends.” He then sipped on his malt as Chillby came over with a strawberry one.

“thanks man! let’s see…” Sugar sipped his malt then smirked.

“now to compare…” Sugar gently caressed Dream’s face and kissed him lovingly. His tongue tasted like a strawberry malt. Dream flushed even as he returned the kiss. Hope looked away with her own flush. She was surprised that they would be doing this in front of her. She fake coughed after a moment to break up the kissing. 

“Alright little minx. I thought you said you would keep it to hand holding.” Dream said, having pulled back.

“i was comparing which is sweeter, you or the malt. you win.” 

“Uh huh... you just wanted an excuse to kiss me.” Dream said with a soft chuckle.

“what is wrong with that?” Sugar smirked with a slight purr. 

“You shouldn’t break your word.” He chided gently. Then leaned forward, murmuring something very softly into Sugar’s ear canal that was something he was planning for them... if only he’d wait a little. He was going to do more than just give his soon-to-be mate a good dream... He then leaned back and took another sip of his malt as if he was completely innocent.

“fuck… umm… yes sir.” 

“Just finish your malt first before we leave.” Dream said.

“What did you tell him?” Hope noticed a complete change of behavior.

“Oh you don’t want to know.” Dream replies with a smile, it was slightly onry but nothing more.

Dream could feel his real life cell phone going off.

“Hmmm, be right back.” Dream checked his phone, to make sure it wasn’t an emergency.

Nikki: okay so umm it may take me until morning to finish this but I am a quarter way done.

“You know the best thing about dream food?” Hope asked.

D: That’s fine. I won’t be there until late tomorrow like I was earlier. So don’t worry about it. You have plenty of time.

Nikki: Awesome because me zzzzzz 😔😔💤💤💤💤

D: Please do. Heh. G’night Nikki.

He set the phone back into his pocket and shifted back into the dream world again.

“uhhh unlimited food?”

“Nope in real life I am lactose intolerant. It just gives me a slight belly ache.” Hope explains.

“welcome back. thought you were going to leave me with this cute thing.”

“Is that right?” Dream said as he walked back in.

“I wouldn’t do that, not that you’d be in any trouble or anything, but I did give you my word earlier. I have every intention of keeping it.” He sat back down.

“i know. your friend is pretty cool.”

“Ice to know I am cool.” Hope said with a laugh.

“Then it’s snow problem.” Dream countered with a grin.

“Hey umm… SS can I ask you if umm… Dream can visit me in my dreams.” 

“he can… but i am pretty sure he is mine… you understand that.” Hope nodded with a slight flush. She didn’t expect him to be jealous of her. Dream took one of Sugar’s hands and brushed a light kiss to it... exactly as he had asked him to do to Charm during that game. His eye lights were briefly gold hearts.

“She knows... just think of her as a good friend, like Blue... but without the painful background with me. She hides her own pain, but it has nothing to do with me.” 

“alright... sorry i didn’t mean to… be jealous…” Sugar muttered to Dream.

“I don’t mind the jealousy... but she’s human, they don’t always understand.” He murmured back.

“I’m yours alone.”

“back at you sweetie.” Sugar gave Dream a sweet short kiss. Dream went back to his malt with a smile. After a sip though, he spoke.

“So Hope... what are you looking for in a mate?” 

“well a heartbeat?” Sugar busted out laughing. Dream laughed a little.

“Besides that.” 

“Well kind, funny and someone who doesn’t mind me being gone for so many hours a day.” 

“Is that why you talked to me that first time? Because mine mentioned traveling?” 

“Yeah, I figured if you were gone that you wouldn’t miss me because I would be working.” Hope explained. 

“It doesn’t work that way. SS and I have only been apart a few hours and I have missed him dearly... despite that I could very well have taken him home with me. Still, there are some reasons as to why I did not. Despite his tempting offer prior to meeting with the Creator I told you about.” 

“my cute butt does things to this monster i can’t begin to tell you.” Sugar teased.

“You forgot how mesmerized I get by just looking into your eye lights.” Dream teased back.

“babe, you are a tease by just using your words.”

“Guys! You are making me wish I had a guy now.” Hope complained a little bit. 

“Sorry.” 

“Nah, I am happy for you.” 

“Soon as we’re done with our malts we should probably leave so you can get some restful sleep.” 

“Alright. I hope one day in the future we can meet in person… umm, hopefully I am as brave as I am here.” 

“I have a feeling we will. We’ll have to see how things play out. Not hard to be brave though when who you’re meeting is only a few inches tall.” Dream joked lightly.

“i will make sure we will make things easy for you. you are too sweet to feel shy.” Sugar wanted to make Hope feel better. Dream nodded a little, finishing off his malt. His mate truly was sweet.

“now text me next time you come here the malts here are amazing… and no calories, because it went right through me.” Dream and Hope laughed.

“thank you! thank i will be here for five more minutes.” 

“Going to take that long?” Dream asked, slightly teasing.

“the moment you move i am taking you down.” Sugar muttered to Dream. Dream flushed slightly, his mind scouring for where he should take them... 

“It was nice seeing you again Dream. I am so happy that you are happy.” Hope hugged Dream. He could feel how happy she was for him. He returned the embrace gently.

“You’re a good friend, thank you for being there when I needed it.” 

“I will still be here for you. You know how to call me.” 

“Yeah, but you know not all my friends are reliable like that, and not annoying too.” He replied with a chuckle.

“hey you are supposed to wait until i am out of ear reach before you insult me.” Sugar joked. 

“I was talking about Blue.” Dream replied, chuckling. 

“well mine are red.” Hope busted out laughing. 

“Pfff.” Dream shook his head, his mate was definitely something else. He felt hope, happiness and joy swell in his soul. 

“isn’t he cute when he gets that flush of his?” Sugar points out to Hope and she nodded. 

“Okay, okay, we should go before this escalates too far for comfort.” Dream stood up and offered his hand to Sugar. He knew where he would take them. 

“seeya hope.” Sugar took Dream’s hand and pulled him close to kiss him lovingly. The moment they touched, Dream took them out of the dream and into one of his own; it was a starry night above in a forest clearing. A fire crackled nearby with two sleeping bags pushed up next to one another. He returned the loving kiss.

“you have a good friend. how long have you known her for?” 

“Not long. I met her on that site Blue set me up on.” 

“pffftt, blue really does have… i don’t want to say it, because it gives him a lot of credit.” 

“We’ll call it accidental credit. He wanted me to find a mate that way, not a friend.” 

“point taken. where are we? this place is very calm.” 

“My home world. This was the last time I remembered it being calm when not next to mother.” Dream replied.

“I went camping with my brother. I was trying to cheer him up. We came here often.” 

“come here babe.” Sugar sat down on the sleeping bag. Dream sat next to him. Sugar just held him.

“it is going to be alright.” 

“I know, I just wanted you to see my world... as I remembered it.” He nuzzled against him, a soft purr rumbling through him.

“it is amazing. thanks for showing me your world.” Sugar nuzzled back and nipped at his neck. 

“I thought it was a nice place to m-make a new memory too. One no one else could possibly know about but us.” 

“or interrupt us... i like it.” 

“Exactly.” 

“your friend mentioned a kid…” Sugar winked at him and closed the distance before responding. Dream had flushed in response to the words.

“after, we deal with family issues... how about it?” 

“I’d love to.” 

“now you won’t laugh at me when i gain like 500 lbs… and eat tons of mustard.” 

“Oh? Are you planning on carrying?” 

“you have a dangerous job babe, no offense but i don’t want our baby to get hurt.”

“Being your size means I won’t be doing anything dangerous anymore dear Sugar. Dreams aren’t dangerous to me in the physical sense and any child would not come with me into the dreams anyway.” 

“alright, hehe, i guess i got that protective magic stuff already.” 

“We can decide for certain later.”


	29. Chapter 29

“we can take turns…” Sugar nipped at his neck. 

“That sounds fair.” A soft moan followed his words.

“G-guess we should get to practicing huh?” He teased lightly.

“my thoughts exactly.” He pushed him down and kissed him heatedly. Dream returned the heated kiss, his arms wrapped around his lover. His soul was already starting to warm. This sensation was never going to get old. 

“you know, we can come here even when we have kids... to have alone time.” Sugar purred.

“I plan on it. Even when we are carrying it’s possible.” He replied then nipped at Sugar’s neck.

“fuck, i can’t wait to mark you.” Sugar teased his neck but didn’t mark him.

“Heh... we can do that here you know; it won’t show in the waking world. If you want to mark me here, do it.” That was all Sugar needed to hear before biting Dream, inserting his magic into him. Dream gasped out in pure pleasure. He returned the gesture a moment later, his fangs sinking into the collar bone.

“yes!” Sugar groaned as he nipped at Dream and kissed him heatedly. Dream returned the heated kiss with his own passion. Sugar pulled Dream close to him so he could feel him grow hard. The sensation made Dream whimper.

“you are the only one…” 

“Only you.” Dream echoed, pressing against his mate. 

“you are so fucking… hot…” Sugar was muttering between kisses. He rubbed up against like he was in heat almost. Dream groaned, slipping out of his own clothes with an urgency like heat.

“you make the most beautiful sounds.” Sugar teased his member against Dream’s pelvic bone.

“Ngh..." The magic sparked to life as lust and love flared in Dream’s eye lights.

“i love you.” Sugar said before thrusting into him. 

“I love you too.” Dream muttered between groans of pleasure.

“love you so much!” Sugar kept yelling such things until he could feel the pressure building to a climax. 

“Fuck.... you’re the only one I need in my life to live.” He purred in lustful pleasure, arching beneath his mate. His soul glowing brightly. A release of pleasure went through Sugar as he went over the edge. Dream shuddered, the pleasure washing away any thoughts but of his lover as he nuzzled against him. 

“babe, you are the best thing in my life but, i want to say this and yeah it is cheesy again but…” Dream just listened with a smile.

“you don’t need me to live, i just want to be that cherry on top of your ice cream. the thing that makes things complete.” 

“Heh, maybe you see it that way, but you’re more than just the cherry to me. You make everything else worth it.” 

“i guess the reason i say that is i am not perfect.”

“I don’t need you to be perfect to be perfect for me.” 

“okay, good. i didn’t think so but i was like oh shit i don’t want you dusting yourself because i might get a drink of mustard. by the way that is my worst habit.” Dream laughed a little.

“I’m not going to dust over you drinking mustard or anything else for that matter as long as the drink doesn’t kill you.” 

“or end up doing something stupid. that is why i will never drink without you nearby.”

“That works for me. Normally I don’t drink because of Nightmare... but once all this is over, maybe you and I can find a little quiet place to play some drinking games or something like it.” 

“or you can summon a fake bottle of wine and we celebrate how lucky i am to meet you.”

“True, but dream alcohol doesn’t get you drunk.” Dream pointed out.

“too late i am drunk on you.” Dream flushed.

“If you were a drug, I’d never want to be unaddicted to you.” 

“hehe, then you mister will get all the “injections” you need.”

“Oh stars...” His flush deepened, he did not have a come back for that one... come back. He started giggling.

“It just occurred to me... I don’t really have a cum back for that.” It took a moment before Sugar busted out laughing.

“oh you are getting cocky now.”

“I am a ‘member’ of the Sans clan after all.” 

“ppffff… you can penetrate any- oh shit you win babe.”

“I won the moment I made the decision to let you screw me.” 

“ppffff eloquently put there dream. kissing you was the best dare i ever done.” 

“Pff... I should hope so, kissing wasn’t all the doing you did.” 

“nope. you would think as much stuff we sprayed i would be exhausted but damn… i feel so alive with you. i miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“you coming over in the morning right?”

“Before lunch. Nikki sent me a text while I was in the other dream. The amulet should be done by then.”

“i want to explore the idea of me inside you while you are big still.” Sugar had a mischievous smile.  Dream flushed a dark shade.

“bet you will scream.” Sugar chuckled.

“W-we can s-start our journey at my place...” He stuttered.

“more to see?”

“W-well I did mention visiting other places... I thought you might enjoy meeting someone who won’t be a very big giant to us when I have the amulet.” 

“okay?” Sugar wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Heh, it’s a pun to say he’s very sweet... you’ll see tomorrow after, um.. t-that.” 

“sounds good but until then.” Sugar nuzzled up and held Dream close like in his dream. Dream closed his sockets, purring quietly as he enjoyed being close.

“this… is my kind of dream.”

“Pfff.”

“goodnight sweetie.”

“Rest well Sugar.” 


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Sugar was pretending not to care about things. He kept glancing at the clock as if he knew something was going to happen.

“ya know pal, time doesn’t move faster by watching the clock.” RC said, coming over to his miniature self.

“hehe… g-good one…” Sugar seemed nervous.

“you’re waiting for him. i know you are. nikki said he’d be back today.” 

“what? well yeah because he is my good friend is all.” Sugar was trying so hard not to give it away.

“uh huh, right,  _ friend. _ and you wouldn’t have happened to, i don’t know, taken a detour to underlust or something last time did you?” RC replied quietly.

“sure… did?” 

“wow, that’s the worst lie i’ve heard in a while pal.” RC chuckled.

“please please boss i am begging you. he is… special, please don’t take this away from me.”

“i can’t imagine why you thought you could lie to me, but really, this is weird as fuck. you realize that right?” 

“yeah, but… we click you know?” Sugar felt guilty.

“look. i don’t really care, but there’s others who might notice who do. so try not to stare at the clock when we got company... k? cuz i don’t know what the fuck the others would do if they ever figured out you two decided to “play” rather than dealing with the threat. i sure as hell wouldn’t want to face classic over it.” 

“rc! we weren’t… i love him! i want to be his mate!”

“heh, you’re in deep pal. i won’t judge. but classic, he won’t see it that way and he won’t care. i’m warning you so you don’t piss him off or someone else notices and tells him. get it?”

“if i have to protect him by dusting myself i will.”

“i wouldn’t go that far... besides, classic isn’t always that nice. he could separate you two. that wouldn’t be pleasant, would it?” Sugar went quiet as his cheerfulness disappeared.

“i’m warning you for your own good. i don’t want to see you in deep shit with classic because you slipped up.” 

“i didn’t slip up!”

“not yet. like it or not, i care about your ass. i want you to be happy and that means i have to make sure you don’t accidentally do something or get caught in something that could be bad.” 

“i care about you too but you mated a creator and you would tell even classic to shove a potato for her would you?”

“yeah, i would an’ i know you’d do the same... but that doesn’t mean either of us can stand up to him, much as we might love to tell him to fuck off. the only one higher than him around here is nikki, and that’s as long as she  _ is _ here.” 

“...*sigh*… i will go to my room.”

“just be careful. that’s all i’m sayin’. don’t make it obvious, if you want i’ll give you a miniature clock in the house you can stare at instead that is synced up to ours.”

“thanks boss.” Sugar gave a slight smile.

“sure. just don’t go ruin’ my rep. right?” He grinned at SS before he headed off to find Nikki to talk about the miniature clock.

“Done!” Nicole was in the room working on the amulet all night. She didn’t even go to bed yet as she kept pushing it back one more hour.

“hey sweetheart.” RC said as he came into the room. 

“you’ve been up a while, you okay?” 

“Well, I am seeing three to four of you and I am pretty sure I drained my magic so yeah. I am fine.”

“you need some sleep, then we can talk about making our little ones a clock.” He gently took one of her hands and tugged her towards the bed.

“Mini clock?” Nicole snapped her finger and it rained down several mini clocks.

“ow.” several bonked him on the head and shoulders, he pushed her onto the bed.

“That is not nice.”

“sleep. now, before you summon something more deadly than miniature times.” 

“But time is flying Sans!” Nicole smirked as she held up the amulet for him to take. He tucked her into the bed and took the amulet and all the clocks.

“go to sleep.” 

“Love you!”

“love you too sweetheart.” He replied before he shut the curtains with his magic and switched off the light so she could rest. Shutting the door behind him. He carried it all to the dollhouse and set the stuff on the counter. 

“Hey RC! Have you seen Dream today?” Charm asked as Sugar made a gesture like not a word.

“no, but i’ve got some clocks for your house.”

“Cool… why so many?”

“nikki was exhausted and i told her we’d talk about it after she napped and, well, this was the instant result. heh.”

“she okay?” Sugar asked, concerned.

“yeah, she just needs sleep. she pushed herself to finish her amulet project for Dream.” 

“Oh he got someone a piece of jewelry.” Sugar almost laughed but held it in.

“heh, not quite, but rumor has it that he found himself someone to keep him company as of late. sorry little charm, i know you were crushing on him.” 

“R-really?” Charm sounded heart broken as Sugar glared daggers at him.

“yeah. that’s why he wanted this special amulet, so he could be with his, new partner. i don’t know what it does though exactly, but hey, not my business what the guy does.” 

“This sucks!” Charm bawled and ran into the doll house. 

“don’t give me that look ss. she’d hurt more being strung along.” 

“i know… i already felt bad for her. i feel bad about a lot things.”

“this ain’t somethin’ ya should feel bad over though. it was her choice and it was going to be a long shot to begin with. not like his new partner was expected to show up just like they did... but, well, it happened right? it was their decision and had nothing to do with her. it’s not your responsibility.” 

“yeah but what if she was there instead of the new partner? would it be different?”

“why don’t you ask dream yourself? he would know after all. i don’t know the guy well enough to say.” 

“he is something else… that amulet, is going to change sizes.” RC held out his hand to SS, motioning for him to not say anything else, so Charm wouldn’t overhear.

*i keep fucking up.

“we all make mistakes, ya know? but this doesn’t have to be one of ‘em.” He took SS with him out of the room with the amulet in the other hand.

“he isn’t. for the first time in my life i know what i want and what i am willing to do to get it.”

“yeah, i got that impression alright.” RC said with a smile as he walked downstairs. Dream was waiting at the base of the stairs, looking up, but RC didn’t make any hint that he’d seen him, letting SS keep talking.

“he makes me happy and i love him more than my soul is worth. he is funny and when he is blushed he makes my soul just pound.” RC stops at the bottom of the stairs, looking at SS even as he hands over the amulet to Dream just behind SS.


	31. Chapter 31

“i will mate him RC.”

“that’s deep. have you told him?”

“sorta… not r-really.” RC smirked.

“well. now you have.” 

“what do- shit. babe i… know we said we wait and stuff but...” Dream just smiled lovingly. RC could tell that his miniature was adored by the other... he had seen that look from his mate, it was odd to see it in another, but there was no mistaking it. Dream lay his empty hand on RC’s for the transfer. Sugar jumped over with the necklace. He wasn’t sure if Dream was going to be upset or what.

“you okay?”

“I believe we have a date to get to. I’m good my dear.” He reassured as he carried him off towards a portal that was waiting.

“rc, please. for us…”

“i promise.” RC replied and waved. Sugar waved back before they disappeared. The room that had a single bed with a set of blue sheets over white.

“is it true that classic will separate us if he finds out?”

“I don’t know what Classic will do, but it is a possible outcome. He is a temperamental monster, even on the best of days.” 

“look if it happens you blame me. for everything.” Sugar said, trying to protect him.

“No. I won’t lie, besides, if he finds out he’d make sure Stretch was there to get the truth anyway. I will do what I have to, to protect you.” 

“that is my line sweetheart.” 

“I’m not the one they’d lock up though. They  _ need _ me to deal with Nightmare. They can’t afford to lock me up. You, on the other hand...” 

“babe, i just don’t want you to get hurt. that is all.”

“They won’t hurt me. They know they can’t beat Nightmare without me, they would never risk it, but they could use you as blackmail to get me to do what they want.” 

“exactly. we need to talk to someone i really don’t want to… Aria.”

“I agree. I would rather not get her involved, but she would have enough power to shield you.”

“i want to be with you all the way but never hinder your wonderful powers. you are a shooting star… you shouldn’t be held back.”

“If I am a star, then you are the moon I shoot for.” He smiled as he set the amulet on a nightstand nearby, he then set his phone down next to it on a standing charger. He set Sugar on the bed. 

“you know i got caught staring at a clock waiting for you.”

“Considering the look RC gave me when he came down, I kinda figured. He is an honorable monster, however. Just as Red is.”

“i am just your love bug.” Sugar said before scouring up Dream’s shirt to kiss his ribs. Dream chuckled softly even as a bit of electricity seemed to go through him.

“You’re really eager for this aren’t you?” 

“babe, hearing you is like hearing birds singing.”

“Let’s get prepared then, so it’s not such a mess for either of us to clean up afterwards. I’ve been giving this a bit of thought.” He motioned to the other nightstand, there was a small bowl next to a kettle on a small burner for the bath later and a bit of cloth. 

“uh huh.” Sugar wasn’t paying attention as he kissed and nipped at his lover’s ribs. Dream chuckled softly and picked up his lover by his hood.

“My sweet Sugar, you’re going to have to strip for this.”

“with pleasure.” Dream set him back on the bed. Sugar used his magic to remove his clothes.  While Sugar did that, Dream did the same, setting his clothes aside on the floor in a folded heap before he moved back to the bed.

“like what you see? because i am looking at you and well look at that…” A small red member glowed. Dream flushed a dark gold and his magic sparked in response to form the counterpart. 

“you are so beautiful. i want to make you scream for me and just be filled with pleasure.”  Dream settled on the bed from the other side so he didn’t accidentally knock Sugar off. He was trembling just from the words. He wanted to make his lover happy and wanted to spend this time with him. He had, earlier that morning, told every one of his contacts that he needed time to recover and would speak with them at the end of the week when he was energized again, so that none of the others would text him unless it was an absolute emergency, which, knowing his brother... Nightmare would wait. Oddly, his brother could be patient when he wanted to be and the idea of waiting only a few days for a meeting was something his brother agreed to; so if there was trouble, it wasn’t going to be from Nightmare or his minions for a while. 

Sugar went over and kissed Dream’s pinky lovingly. Dream smiled down at his tiny lover. Despite Sugar being tiny now he was still showering Dream in kisses. Dream relaxed, watching his lover lazily with the beginnings of a haze of lust. His soul, about the size of his love almost, glowed brightly.

“oh i been looking forward to this.” Sugar hugged Dream’s soul and kissing it with love. Dream groaned from the pleasure that shot through him from the touch.

“sweetie that is just the beginning.” He made his way down to his pelvis. Dream’s slight tremors of pleasured anticipation could be felt by Sugar.

“i am going spelunking in this cave!” Sugar teased. Dream’s breath hitched just at the words, even though he didn’t need to breathe. Sugar dived in head first and began to tease every part of Dream. Groans of pleasure tumbled from Dream.

“Oh Sugar...” The magic was slippery. Sugar summoned hands to rub the walls of Dream and rub him from the outside as well.

“Oh stars yes...” He groaned. Shuddering as the pleasure spiked through him. 

“yes! give it to me!” Sugar yelled from inside, increasing the magic to rub him faster. Dream whimpered when Sugar’s hand slipped along a very sensitive spot.

“there is gold!” Sugar nipped and rubbed his body against that spot.

“Ah! Oh yes! Sugar!!!” Dream’s breathing began to quicken with the pleasure that shot through his system from Sugar’s touch.  Sugar began to pleasure himself as he pleasured him, licking Dream’s g spot. His magic hands were going faster and faster. Dream’s groans came more and more on top of one another, mingling with a chant of Sugar’s name as the pleasure seemed to quickly build, the magic warming. Sugar made his way out. He had to use his magic hands to get him out as Dream’s magic was sucking him in.  Sugar shortcut himself to the nightstand, next to the amulet, wiped himself off with the towel and made himself big. Before Dream could do anything Sugar mounted him and thrust deep and hard into him.

“Sugar!” He groaned, arching up.

“you are beautiful inside and out love.” Sugar groaned as he began to pound him faster and faster.  Dream clung to him, lost to the pleasure as his soul brightened like a small sun. Nipping at his mate’s collar.

“i would live in a c-cage forever for y-you…” Dream kissed him with loving passion. 

“fuck… i am not going to last much longer.”

“Fill me....” Dream murmured in a husky tone from all the moans and groans of pleasure and the lust he felt.

“with pleasure…” Sugar released his load into him and moaned as the pleasure washed over them. Dream’s release followed a few seconds later. 

“Mmmmmmmmmm... I don’t know... how I ever lived without you in m-my life.”

“you didn’t, you were just waiting.” Sugar tried to sound suave but it came off a bit arrogant. Dream chuckled softly.

“Oh that is the truth, I was waiting for you to be made... to find me.”

“i made this, oh good it grew with me.” 

“hmm?” Dream had no idea what he meant as he was still coming down from the high of pleasure his mate had given him.  Sugar seemed to remove a piece of his rib and when he held it up Dream could see it was carved into a ring. 

“i wanted you to always have a piece of me… now that i think of it it might be a little extreme.”  Dream blinked, looking at the ring but smiled a little as he took the ring happy tears welling up.

“see it came from the rib right above my soul… wait are you okay? i f’d up?”

“I’m, so touched...” Dream murmured and gave him a deep, loving kiss. He returned it and held Dream close.

“it is kinda my way of wherever you go, my soul is with you and that kinda shit.” Dream slid the ring over one finger. 

“sorry it is just a little echo flower… I ain’t good at this stuff.”

“Don’t ever be sorry for being yourself.” 


	32. Chapter 32

“sweetie… you get me…”

“I love you for you.” 

“i love you for you too… that world you showed me… your world is just not even a g worth as beautiful as you.”

“I would do it all again, the pain, everything... as long as it meant meeting you again.” 

“even if i am a pervert?”

“Heh, you really think that bothers me?” 

“it should… you know there is this fucking hot skelly who flushes such a pretty shade of silverish gold, you would swear that they were beyond good taste but… they have an amazing sense of humor to boot. i would be worried… he has an ass that can drive any monster wild and that tongue, don’t even get me started.”

“Oh yeah? Have I met them?” He asked, faking curiosity.

“only in my dreams.” Technically he was telling the truth as he did cuddle with Dream in his sleep.

“some sorry sap missed out on a real treasure and i aim for keeps.”

“Yeah?” 

“the moment he gives me the sign, and i mean moment, i will mark him. it don’t matter if we are alone or in front of a million monster haters. i ain’t ashamed of us.”

“I guess you should then before someone else does.” 

“don’t tease me love, you have no idea how hard it is to hold back.” Sugar leaned in exposing his fangs as he grazed Dream’s shoulder. Dream shuddered at the feel of the fangs along his bones.

“I’m n-not.... I want to be yours and yours alone, I don’t care any longer what they will think. I belong to you. They can hang themselves if they don’t like it.” There was conviction in his tone. He wanted this. Consequences be damned, he wanted to bear his Sugar’s mark. It wasn’t like his brother would care and the others wouldn’t be able to do anything about it due to his texts. He had planned this all out in the early morning hour; if his mate wanted to mark him, he would happily accept it. It took every fiber of Sugar’s being to stop from marking him.

“i can’t do much… but i don’t want to be your the one fucking god; what the fuck is his name achilles i think, i belong to you already and i don’t need magic to prove that.” Sugar gently retrieved Dream’s hand with the ring and kissed it. 

“i swear to you my soul is already yours though.”

“You won’t be, they won’t know until after it’s all said and done, and it’s not like my brother will care. I belong to you. I just want the world to know.” He nuzzled against his mate. Sugar smiled before nuzzling Dream and summoning his magic. He never knew how much one being can care for another until he met Dream. Sugar marked Dream with a mix of healing magic. Dream purred with the pleasure of it before he marked his mate as well; his soul humming with his happiness. He had never felt so alive that he could remember until he had met his mate. 

“i love you my sparkling star.” Sugar kisses his mate with tenderness.

“i want to do that human tradition of marriage. i want to show you off so that everyone can see what they are missing out on.” He returned the kiss with loving tenderness.

“Once this is all over, I would love that.” His soul hummed with the pure love and joy he felt.

“you make me feel, well, you know… super happy and shit. i ain’t no poet love.” 

“You don’t have to be. I love you as you are and you make me happier than I can ever recall being. You gave me hope when I needed it the most.”

“this is just the start. i will love you until the end of time.” 

“I’m so lucky.” He murmured, lightly caressing the cheek of the one who had done so much for him. He never would have guessed things would go this far; he’d been prepared that night to simply share a night of passion and then that would be it... but now, he was certain he couldn’t live without him.

“you know, i should actually plan a proper date. like a fancy meal and shit. you deserve it. heck i will even wear a fancy outfit to go with. should i wear a dress?” Sugar teased.

“Only if you want to. Shall we go visit the world I had in mind for today? It’ll be a bit of a sugar rush, but it’s worth it.” 

“pfff... babe there better not be several of me there because i will be kicking them off you so fast.” 

“No, no, it’s not the Bittyverse. You have my word there.” 

“i mean sugarverse, where there is thousands of me… gawd i hope that doesn’t exist, then i will lose you for sure.” 

“I wouldn’t know.... and no you wouldn’t because I would find you even if there were thousands of copies, you alone are my mate.” 

“don’t tell me that doesn’t sound hot though… thousands of me making sweet love to you. kissing and treating you like the king you are to me.” Dream flushed slightly at the thought.

“Perhaps if I were s-someone like Lust... but you would be the only one among them who truly knew me, and that is why you would stand out, why I would wish to be with you alone.”

“i am pretty sure they would turn to dust the moment they tried any of that shit anyways… for that same reason. you are mine alone.” Sugar crawled on top of him and kissed him heatedly. He returned the heated kiss, holding his mate close to him. Stars, but he would never tire of this; of the sensations that surged with every kiss, every touch, every word, every look.

“i can do this for the rest of my existence and never get over the little things… that flush… the way you feel against me… fuck...where have you been all my life?” Dream flushed a dark gold.

“I feel like that should be my line, at least the last part.”

“i will keep saying shit like that if it continues to make you so fucking adorable like this.” Dream had no idea what to say to that.

“i should take a photo! yeah! so i can memorize this.”

“Pff... you need a camera for that, or a phone.” Sugar pretended to take out a camera and began to make clicking sounds. Dream just giggled.

“oh yeah, great now give me a smile… oohhh show that sexy body.” Dream was thoroughly embarrassed, but so very happy. He nuzzled against Sugar. Maybe he wasn’t going to leave the bed today; except maybe to get his mate something to eat.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greytale & Underbite (c) Me

“So what adventures do you think the boys are up to?” Nicole asked RC.

“hmm, dunno. dream knows a lot of places in the multiverse... could be any number of places, they went to outertale yesterday... but there’s a lot of good places... underbite, greytale, the alpha timeline... just to name a few.” RC replied absently, he honestly didn’t want to think on it too hard because he was sure if he did he’d start thinkin’ about things he really didn’t want to imagine about now. Or ever.

“how’s charm been? i haven’t seen her since early this mornin’ an’ i don’t know if she’s mad at me or not... even if i was only the messenger.”

“She refuses to leave the house. She is depressed for some reason and won’t tell me.” 

“i let it slip that dream’s been with someone. ... she didn’t take it well.” 

“What? Dream Finally Found A Girl?” Nicole was just as shock as Blue.

“uh... i didn’t say  _ that, _ just that he found someone he’s, um, attached to. an’ from the way he was actin’ earlier... it seemed like that it was pretty serious, but that’s just my impression of it. i don’t actually know any details. the guy didn’t mention anything.” 

“I Should Congratulate Him Finding The Girl Of His Dreams!” Blue wasn’t listening as he started to text Dream.

“oh brother.” RC muttered to Nicole.

“i never said it was a  _ girl _ ...” 

“I am so happy for hi-... who is it?” Nicole muttered the last part.

“ah, i’m not ‘supose ta tell.”

“That is my man, you are such a good guy.” Nicole nuzzled against him.

“Is he happy with, whoever?” 

“seems ta be.” He sweat dropped a little.

Blue: Congrats Finding A Hot Chick!!! Is It A Frisk Or A Chara? Tell Me The Details...

There was a long pause.

  
  


D: Neither and I’m not telling you the details... right now. I have my hands full.

Blue: Was RC Playing A Joke Saying That You… Oh That Dare… You Know It Is Just One Date Right?

D: No, he’s telling the truth.

“here let me.” Sugar offered. Dream giggled a little and handed over the phone.

“Oh my dear friend could flip, I haven’t said any specifics yet.” He was highly amused. 

D: he is now a mate to someone who loves him so much that he would dust for him so bugger off for about an hour or two.

Blue: What the? He has a mate?

“What The? HE HAS A MATE?!” 

“holy shit.” RC said before he could stop himself. 

“That is wonderful, isn’t it?” Nicole noticed everyone going quiet.

“yeah, but at the same time, i didn’t think they’d.... i mean, i thought they might wait until, uh, after the thing with nightmare...” RC fumbled, trying to not spill too much.

“I can talk to Aria and whoever his lover is we will protect them. This is such good news!” Nicole was oblivious to the real problems.  RC shifted uneasily at the look Blue was giving him... ah shit. 

“uh, i remembered i need to go talk to um, classic real quick...” 

“No! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW!” Blue eyes flared as he tried to capture him.

“fuck.” RC teleported away barely in time before Blue snagged him. Blue began chasing RC by teleporting to corporate. RC had actually jumped to Ink’s place... 

“dude! you have to hide me from blue! please!” He begged the artist who was as confused as his mate.

Nikki texted Dream.

Nikki: Blue just went ape shit. I don’t know you are mated with or whatever but… I am very happy for you, but help my mate RC...

D: A new development. I’m glad you are and yeah... he he, I imagine he did. We’ve been laughing over it for the last few minutes.

Nikki: Blue is chasing RC everywhere.

D: Oh yes... poor RC, he knows too much, and of course Blue would realize it. He’ll live though. I’m surprised Blue didn’t blow up my phone with questions.

“Pff, when all this is over, remind me to get something for RC for keeping his teeth shut.”  A moment later several hundred texts starting to flow on Dream’s phone.

“... Aaaaand there’s the expected text wall.” 

“i know this is going to sound cruel but, block him for now… he is just being petty.” 

“I have a better idea.” He just shut off the phone entirely after shooting off one last text to Nikki.

D: I’m going off the grid for a bit until Blue calms down.... Or finds me in the dreams, whichever happens first.

“There. That should do it. I can read all the texts later.”

Nicole went through the portal to talk to Aria.

“Hi.” Aria was sitting on the floor, her phone in one hand and a window open nearby.

“Hey, can you help me find my mate? I think Blue is going to kill him….” 

“Kill him? Why?” Aria glanced over.

“Well… apparently, uhhh, Dream got a mate.” 

“About time. I was wondering when those two would stop - pardon me - fucking around and actually commit.” 

“Not to each other. It is someone else. I don’t know who it is.” 

“I meant Dream and his mate. I know who it is.” 

“There must be a reason I don’t know yet so, I won’t ask. Can I ask does this mate of Dream’s make him happy? He seemed so depressed lately and all I want for him to be is happy.”

“Oh very much so. You should meet up with Dream again, the change is almost like night and day really... and you know his mate, you just never thought about it being possible and, frankly, I’ve only seen one other such situation.” 

“So it is rare? Well, it doesn’t matter. Love is love.” 

“Well, hmmm, outside the Bittyverse, yes it is. Extremely.” 

“Bitty- no way… are you shitting me?” 


	34. Chapter 34

“No and think about it, that amulet you made. It could be used on either of them.” 

“I guess I did the right thing? I think…” 

“Undoubtedly. I’ve been checking in on Dream every now and then for the last... hmmm, year or so for them. After that fiasco, I wanted to make sure things were okay and he seemed the most likely to have... backlash from current events.”

“RC knew somehow and well he mentioned about Classic and I am kind of afraid, of what might happen.”

“RC caught him red-handed is how. Don’t worry about Classic, if need be I’ll interfere there. Though it doesn’t surprise me Blue went crazy when he found out. Particularly with such a short time from Dream confessing what he felt to Blue and this coming up. He’s likely worried that his friend has just jumped in with someone out of desperation.” 

“I guess that makes sense because they are both Sanses and he could see that he is using this as a temporary fix.” 

“Except that it’s much more serious. It was meant to be a temporary thing, but, well... like you said, love is love and it will not be denied.” 

“I can’t believe SS is with Dream. They are like polar opposites.” Nicole was just in shock.

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t say that.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think you would need to see them together, to understand fully, but at any rate, I suggest you track down Blue and see if you cannot calm him down before he tries to get his brother and the others involved in this. RC is, by the way, hiding out with Ink and his mate. He threw Blue off his scent by mentioning Classic, but he never went to the corporation.” 

“Good… yeah I will go to the corporation, I will find Blue and try to calm him down as fast as possible.”

Blue was texting everyone asking if they saw RC. All he was getting was negatives in return, none admitted to having seen RC.

Ink: Why are you looking for him? 

Blue: You Won’t Believe What Happened… RC Knows Dream’s Mate!! I Think Dream Went Mad And Just Mated Some Random Being.

Ink: Dream has a mate?!? 

Blue: If You Can Get A Hold Of Him Ask Him Yourself. I Am Going To Contact My Brother Now.

Ink: ... i’ll try, but you know he doesn’t answer me often... not even in dreams.

Blue: I Know UGHHHHH!!!! Got To Go Make A Phone Call.

Ink: good luck, if I hear anything I’ll let you know.

  
  


Ink turned to RC

“So... all this is because Dream has a mate now huh?” 

“Now way! He got a mate!?” Smartie says with a bit of glee. 

“y-yeah... and blue’s lost it. look, i was supposed to keep it a secret. so i did, but his mate is a bit of a smart-ass and texted nikki about the fact and, well, yeah. it blew up.” 

“Sounds like a Red.” Smartie says with a laugh.

“you’re not entirely wrong.” Ink exchanged a look with his mate on that comment.

“What... are you- .. doing both?” Smartie didn’t know about the mini version of RC like Ink did.

“fuck no! it ain’t me! nikki would dust me.”

“Another one of you?” Smartie asked as she looked at Ink with a questionable look.

“you really live up to that nickname dontcha?” Ink thought a moment.

“Wait, you can’t seriously mean...”

“i said i wouldn’t tell, didn’t i?” RC said. Ink groaned.

“I need to talk to Stretch and Classic before those two figure it out...” 

“We need to find Dream before shit - sorry for my language - hits the fan.” Smartie says.

“eh, it’s fine. and i think the shit already did.” RC said.

“Brother I Am Not Joking! Dream Has A Mate. I Am Afraid It Is Because I Denied Him And Now He Is Running On Emotion.” 

“look, bro, i can’t imagine he’d just up and snag someone if he’s gone this long without doin’ so while he was pinin’ over ya.” 

“What If It Is One Of Nightmare’s Minions? You Know Hypnotizing Or Using Magic?” 

“how likely do you think that is bro? c’mon, you know him better than anyone.” 

“You Know, I Am Starting To Think … That You Might Be Right About The Creators. Maybe… They…”  Stretch’s phone buzzed and he looked at it and sighed.

“huh, looks like ink knows too.” He showed his brother the message.

Ink: i think blue has flipped over hearing dream has a mate. Try to calm him down if you see him.

Nicole finally found Blue with Stretch.

“H-hey guys… how, are y-you two?” 

“hey nikki. so lemme guess, you’re in on this too?” 

“In on what?” 

“this whole fiasco over dream havin’ someone.” He rolled the stick of the lollipop around his mouth lazily.

“What? Pfff…. That is silly, I just came to say hi and I did so I will go.” 

“yeah, try that again maybe.” 

“Umm, Stretch you have a moment.” Nicole was sure she had no choice.

“yeah.” He glanced at his brother.

“Oh Come On! I Deserve To Know The Truth!” 

“so go ask him yourself, you know how to contact him better than any of us.” Stretch flicked the empty stick into a trashcan nearby.

“Fine! I Will Be Taking A Nap!” 

“Want a smoke?” Nicole offered as they moved away. 

“nah, i’m good, but thanks... so, why is my brother so riled up about this?” 

“This is the whole story; we played a game of truth or dare and Dream told your brother his feelings for him. Then later he was dared to go on a date. He took our bitty on a date… and now they are mates.” 

“hmmm.” 

“Look, I don’t know why Blue is so riled up but I don’t want anyone to get hurt out of this. That is all. RC smelled that … stuff of SS and well, he knew before any of us. He is trying to find RC, to do what I don’t know.” 

“probably drill information from him... like he’ll probably try with dream about now, when he finds him.” 


	35. Chapter 35

Dream dozed peacefully, he was relaxing in a beach dream.

“DREAM!!! DREAM!! Where Are You? I Will Save You From Whatever That Tricked You Into Being Their Mate.” 

“Oh for Asgore’s sake!” Dream yelled back.

“For someone who has their own mate to think of you really spend too much time worrying over me!” 

“Come On!!! PLEASE!!! Let Me Talk To You!!”

“Fine, but make it quick! I’m trying to rest!” Dream huffed. He shifted dreams to sit down on a chair near Blue.

  
  


“Rest? What Is This So Called Mate Doing To You? What Kind Of Trickery Did Your Brother Pull?”

“Blue, be reasonable, Nightmare had nothing to do with this. Heh, actually... you did.” He smiled a little, watching his friend. Waiting to see if Blue would put it together from that. His irritation from earlier seemed to shift to amusement.

“As for resting, I’m gathering energy this week for the fight to come. I’ve been doing that for a while now.” 

“What? I Did? ... Oh Asgore I Knew It. I Pushed You Over The Edge.” Blue went over and got on his knees.   
“You Were So Desperate After I Broke The News That You Mated Whoever Crossed Your Path.” 

“Blue. I was never that desperate and my mate was that date you decided I desperately needed.”

“...” It was then everything clicked for Blue.

“Oh Dream… You Can Do Much Better.” 

“My dear friend, he is everything I have always needed. I am happy.... And I haven’t had this much energy in years.” 

“That Pervert? Come On Be Realistic You Need Someone Who Can Treat You Better Than A Piece Of Bone.” 

“He’s my pervert now.” Dream replied evenly. 

“Really? Geez… I Just Don’t Know What You Can See In Him That Would Make You Feel So Energized.” 

“He understands me. He is able to give me the positivity even you could not. You may be my friend, but you have never understood like he does.” 

“You Can’t Possibly Get Positivity From Understanding? What Would He Understand? He Is A Bitty!” 

“He knows what it’s like to not be heard, for one. How many times have I explained things to you... to Classic, to anyone and yet everyone just says ‘oh i know how that is’ when you cannot  _ possibly _ understand. You have your brothers. You do not know what it is like. Even when you were taken by Error your brother never turned on you... he turned the multiverse upside down  _ looking _ for you. I wanted help, but in the end none of you could ever hope to help me. Yet you need me to deal with my brother.” 

“Why Are You Acting Like This? Is It The Heat? Are You Getting The Heat Soon?” Blue wasn’t giving Dream the attention Dream needed.

“Heat or not, Blue, this is the truth. It’s never been pretty and you never really were one to take bad news well. Even if I had a chance once with you... it would have ended horribly.” 

“I Doubt That… I Am Great At Everything.” 

“I don’t. You are so confident in your abilities you don’t see your flaws. You would drive me insane after a while.” 

“Well If Your So Called Mate Cares So Much Why In The Heck Did He Mark You?” 

“Because I ASKED him to. I am not ashamed of him.” 

“Are You Crazy? What If Nightmare Gets A Hold Of That Pervert?” 

“Please, Nightmare wouldn’t give two shits about it. Besides, I’m going to win this battle now thanks to the energy I’ve been gathering. It won’t matter. This war is coming to an end in five days.” 

“Is … He Really … That Great?” Blue was struggling to accept this reality.

“He’s everything to me... and he wants to help me return Nightmare to who he once was. He hasn’t even really known Nightmare or what he’s done, but he’s been willing to help since I told him my story.” 

“How Could He Forgive Him… For All The Torture He Has Done?” 

“I guess you haven’t. Maybe that’s a question you need to be asking yourself. Maybe you need to figure out why exactly you’ve agreed to help, and not just out of friendship. That only goes so far. If you’ll excuse me, I want to get some more rest. And don’t go bugging Classic about this, he has enough stress to deal with. I specifically told the lot of them I was resting this week and that, short of any real emergency, I did not wish to be bothered.” 

“Even By Me? I Thought We Were Best Friends….” 

“So did I, but it seems maybe you need to reconsider what it means to be best friends with someone who is not like yourself.” 

“May I Ask What Is So Sp-... Why Him?” This was what Dream was talking about. Blue didn’t hear Dream. He didn’t truly hear him. 

“Why Chara?” Dream echoed back before leaving. He was done, he wanted to rest.

“dream... you okay?” Sugar whispered to Dream in real life.

“Hmmm, I will be, I’ve plenty of energy. Just not enough patience today to deal with Blue.” He nuzzled against his love. The sun warm on his bones kept him relaxed as much as the presence of his mate.

“you shown enough patience.” 

“Mmm, well he wanted to know about you and thought Nightmare had brainwashed me. Tch, as if. He gets some hair brained ideas sometimes, part of why he isn’t part of the council.” 

“oh but love i did brainwash you. that is all i can think how i could convince such a beautiful being like yourself to fall for me.” 

“Pff... I don’t think screwing my non-existent brains out counts as brainwashing.” Dream teased back.

“i think you brainwashed me then… i am willing slave of yours.” Sugar nuzzled and held Dream against him. Dream purred in response.

“even if the world turns on us i will never leave your side.” 

“You would be all I need if that happened.” 

“well... sorry i just thought of the one exception… an alternate of you covered in mustard… fuck, then you are screwed.” Sugar teased.

“Oh well I didn’t know you had that sort of fantasy... why don’t we make that a reality then?” 

“babe all my dreams are about you.” 

“I’m willing to make them come true, you just have to tell me.” 

“step one… you rest your pretty little skull because even a handsome skeleton like yourself needs rest. i will be by your side when you wake and then we will have some fun.” 

“What’s step two?” He murmured.

“step two…” Sugar lazily moved over to Dream’s ear canal placing soft kisses.

“i make love to you for so long that you beg for mercy.” 

“... Or maybe just for more.” Dream teased before yawning and settling down for that nap.


	36. Chapter 36

Nicole was pacing back and forth.

“You don’t think your brother would call Classic would he?” She asked Stretch.

“dunno, but a few days ago we all got a message from dream, he said he needed to rest for about a week and he’d be in touch soon after.” 

“I've been told he is very happy right now. I think he needs this.” 

“well, if he has a mate and they’re off for a week... could be a heat, in which case my bro is flippin’ out for nuthin’. it’s really about damn time he stopped tryin’ to pine over my bro anyway. it was really pathetic. i did everything to discourage him from comin’ over but the guy is as stubborn as brick wall you try pushin’ over with one hand.”

“Should… I tell Classic?” 

“eh, i wouldn’t bother him right now. he’s got enough to worry over and this doesn’t really affect anything. dream’s smarter than most give him credit for. he won’t let his brother get anywhere near his new mate.” 

“I still am going to text Dream and offer some sort of protection.” 

“suit yourself.”

“Thank you Stretch. I know… you don’t trust me. I understand.” 

“yeah... look, i’m, sorry about that first time. bro gave me an earful when he realized what had happened; it isn’t really fair of me to be so judgmental even if i don’t trust her. i might not trust you, but it wouldn’t be fair to mistrust ya based on what she’s done either.” 

“You are looking out for your family. I can’t fault you for that. I have a little brother myself that I would die for.” 

“yeah, but that don’t justify bein’ a dick about it to someone you don’t know.” 

“Truce?” Nicole offered her hand out to him. He smiled a little and took her hand into his.

“Gave up the smokes, so is your Frisk expecting…?” Nicole couldn’t help but poke fun.

“ah, heh... yeah, we’re tryin’ to keep it a surprise for my bro’s birthday which is comin’ up in a few weeks. we just found out a couple days ago.” 

“My lips are sealed. Just don’t tell RC apparently Blue can read him like a book.” 

“heh, apparently. i probably won’t have to seein’ as i imagine my bro will tell everyone he knows.” 

“It is really weird… you know, I never thought I would meet my better half in my lifetime.” 

“heh, join the club. we have chocolate chip cookies.” He joked. 

“Oh, I am all in.” Nicole says with a wink.

“great, you’re in then. that simple.” He smirked. 

“anyway, you might wanna leave before he wakes up... he might be, grumpy and believe me you don’t wanna see that.” 

“Alright see ya.” Nicole went through the portal just when Blue woke up.

“I Don’t Understand This! What Kind-… Brother I Am In A Nightmare!”

“heya.” Damn, what a day to not be able to smoke... He got up and headed to the kitchen for some honey. At least THAT he could have. He came back into the room with the bottle and sat down to listen to his brother rant while he drank the honey.

  
  
  


Dream stretched, feeling refreshed and energized. It was only day two and this was the best week he’d ever had that he could remember in a very long time. The beach had been a second idea after he’d introduced his mate to Underbite, that had been amusing to watch as his mate had stared down the punny, three foot tall cookie that ran the town that was made up of literal candy and other sweets and food. 

_ “yes! i am taller than some beings!”  _ Dream chuckled to himself over the memory of it. It had been about noon when he’d settled in for the nap the first time. Now the sun was starting to lower in the sky.

“damn... i really wish now i had a camera, you look so beautiful against a sunset dream.” Sugar whispered to Dream.

“I’ll have to get you a camera phone then.” Dream replied around a yawn, he hadn’t felt this good being lazy in... forever.

“did you sleep well?” Dream realized that he was buried in sand with a shape of a mermaid.

“Yeah, heh... Now I am a sans-ational sans-maid.” He chuckled when he noticed the sand.

“pfff, yes you are. sorry i couldn’t help myself… you look pfff, well i had the opportunity.” 

“Like a dream maid?” He joked.

“funny thing is, the boney body underneath is so much better than a mermaid.” 

“You just wanted to see what I’d look like with a fish tail.” He teased as he sat up, disturbing some of the sand around him.

“You realize this also defeats the purpose of laying on a towel.”

“not really when your mate did a cool trick…” Dream then realized he was covered in a coat of magic to protect him from the sand to get into his joints. 

“Hmmm, yes, but that just means now you don’t have a reason to get into a shower with me.” He teased gently.

“oh fuck, well now you did it…” Sugar teased as he pushed him down into the sand kissing him lovingly. Dream laughed between kisses.

“we need to get you nice and dirty now… and not your mind.” 

“Pff, guess you saw through me huh?” 

“why else would i be your mate but not for your sexy thoughts.” 

“Hmmm, maybe because I am so willing to let your magic penetrate me any time you want...” Dream murmured seductively.

“sexy as fuck, that is but, you are so much more than a quick fuck love.” 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt either does it?” He chuckled.

“nope, just wanted to remind you how special you are.” Sugar nipped at Dream’s neck.

“You make me feel special every time you just look at me.” He murmured around a delighted groan.

“i love you. i think i also love nicole for letting me able to express myself to you.” 

“Yeah, we owe her one for that.”

“so we don’t ask her to babysit until the baby turns one.” Sugar says with a smirk. 

“Heh, something like that.” Sugar kissed Dream heatedly. Dream returned the kiss with heated passion.

“now would you like to get dirty… or would you like me to clean you up, or both?” Sugar says lustfully. 

“Both sounds nice.” 


	37. Chapter 37

“your wish is my command…” Sugar eyes turned into little hearts before kissing Dream lightly. 

Dream’s eye lights flickered, echoing his love in the same manner before the kiss. They made passionate love on the beach before being shortcut to the shower. 

“now to wash you of my stuff, to make you as pure as snow.” 

“Pff, you do know snow isn’t pure right?” 

“now you tell me… well fuck it, i will screw you up like snow then.” 

“Oh I’m all for that.” Dream purrs as he settles under the water of the shower. Sugar pushed him against the shower wall and lifted him up enough so that Dream could wrap his legs around him. He didn’t hesitate to do so.

“pretty impressed by my dick holding you up?” Sugar joked.

“That’s one helluva a kickstand. ... It multitasks.” 

“it is what us sanses do, everything.” Sugar kissed him heatedly before slipping into him again. He used his magic to rub his clitoris. He was learning all about Dream’s body and nothing brought him more pleasure than making his mate happy.

“Oh Sugar...” Dream groaned, he was in absolute heaven. His mate was so good to him... and he fed off every moment... metaphorically and literally.

“baby... that is so hot… you are driving me crazy!” Sugar thrust up in him harder and faster. Dream cried out his name in pleasure, clutching onto him, nipping at his shoulder between moans. 

“cum for me… i want you to reach that place where you deserve to be at all times.” 

“Oh fuck Sugar... nnnn... s-so good... to me...” He shuddered with the pure pleasure he felt with each thrust. Soon enough Sugar had to use his magic to help hold Dream up to thrust harder and even faster as the pleasure was overtaking Sugar. Dream cried out as the pleasure swept over him, he leaned limply against his mate, nipping at his neck to encourage him to join him the ecstasy. A few more thrusts and he released his magic into Dream.

“f-fuck…” Sugar moaned. He put his arms out to hold himself up and luckily his magic was holding Dream still as that was the only thing holding him up at that moment. Dream wrapped himself around his mate though, between that and, not quite stable limbs, he helped keep them semi-stable.

“You’re too wonderful for words.”

“then show it love.” Sugar kissed him lovingly. Dream returned the kiss lovingly, then lightly peppered his mate with soft kisses as if to worship every bit he could currently reach.

“hehe... that tickles.” Sugar carried him over to a stool and took a towel and wrapped him up first. He smiled up at his mate.

“i love you, so much.” 

“I love you too, so very much.” Dream’s eye lights flickered briefly into hearts. 

“you are a tease you know that.” 

“Says the sexy skeleton that keeps tempting me to stay in bed all day.” 

“you know… tomorrow is supposed to be the longest day for us, i think i am going to enjoy it very much.” 

“Yeah, me too. I picked up a few things for the miniature fridge the other day. Well, a few dozen actually since I picked up an extra mini fridge too. Just in case.” 

“hehe... all the essentials… lube, more lube, and lube?”

“And some mustard.” Dream teased gently.

“oh fuck… babe, that is hot right there.” Sugar kissed Dream’s neck with a bit of heat.

“A-and you call me the tease.” Dream purred.

“you still are but… i can’t wait, cleaning you off, every bit of you… licking you down will be, such a fucking pleasure.” 

“I made sure to get plenty, for after too.” 

  
  


“i wonder if i can squirt some outside of your… and lick it off.” Sugar licked his teeth as lustful thoughts went through his skull. Dream flushed, oh his mate had no idea... 

“hey... i know we said, sugar is for private… stuff… but, you, can call me that outside… too. j-just you, i don’t want others calling me that… just you.” 

“Alright.” He nuzzled against his mate before drying himself off.

“i think watching you dry yourself is damn sexy.” 

“I’d say you should help, but then I’d probably need a shower again.” Dream teased as he set the towel down and grabbed his clothes to dress.

“hehe, well what is wrong with that?” Sugar came up behind him and traced his hands from his shoulders down to his fingers before entwining his fingers with him.

“Heh, nothing really, except we’re trying to leave, not spend the evening here.” 

“hmm, plans do change…” Sugar muttered seductively into his mate’s ear.

“Yes, but I meant in this public changing room, not this world, that’s what hotels are for.” 

“fuck 'em. if you said you wanted to be pleasured in front of classic i do it for you.” 

“Hell no... I’m too possessive for that. Although I imagine the look on his face would be priceless.” Dream giggled.

“pfff, yeah… i imagine he would just shortcut out of there.” 

“Unless... it was a meeting and you were small and he was the one doing the talking...” Dream grinned mischievously. 

“No one would notice until it was too late, heh.” 

“bae... now i want to do it even more, crawl up in you and pleasure you again…” Dream flushed.

“got you to do that thing that drives me more insane than your singing voice.” 

“L-let’s head to the h-hotel first.” 

“wait what is that?” Sugar pointed at the opposite wall to distract Dream long enough to grab him.

“Hmm?” 

“oops, i lied.” Sugar rubbed his member against the back of his pelvic bone.

“S-sugar...” Dream groaned in pleasure, his magic instantly sparking in response to his mate’s teasing. 

“for you…” Sugar muttered before wrapping his arm around Dream’s waist and shortcutting them to the hotel room they had been previously.

“i told you i'd never hurt you…” 

“I trust you with my soul.” Dream murmured. Soon enough Sugar was making love to Dream against the bed. He enjoyed every sound Dream made it made him feel so alive. Dream was lost in his mate, whom he loved deeply; more than he could have ever imagined, everything they did together was wonderful. Dream loved every single thing about Sugar, his smile, the touch of a hand, his humor, the way his eye lights lit up, the feel of his magic against his own... He was addicted to his mate and he wasn’t coming off that addiction any time soon.

“fuck!” Sugar released his magic into Dream before collapsing against him. Dream groaned in pure pleasure.

“That’s never going to get old...” He purred. Sugar got up and slowly and with care picked up Dream and set him in the bed before snuggling next to him. 

“i hope it never does.” 

“I know it won’t.” Dream nuzzled against him. 

“i think you will look even more gorgeous carrying… not now but, you know...” 

“Soon.” Dream murmured with a smile.

“I look forward to it.” 

“me too, i will find a home that we can live in and i will do whatever you need to be forever in a state of bliss.” Dream purred. 

“but now... i think i am a little spent. i will have to ask of you to call room service for pizza. oh wait you have everything i need.” 

“Pff, what kinda pizza were you thinking? And I have all that other stuff back at the house not in the hotel.” 

“orgasmic pizza…” Sugar says with a smirk. Dream flushed, he had no response for that.

“how about half hamburger pizza with mustard on top and half whatever you want babe?” 

“I think they can manage that.” He shifted slightly to grab the phone and made a tiny arrow to tap the number for room service and order the pizza for them. It would be left outside the room. Sugar smirked and, as Dream was ordering the pizza, Sugar’s hand teased Dream’s pelvis. Dream shuddered, but had managed to not stutter as he thanked the person on the other end.

“keep a straight face… you are doing great…” Dream hung up the phone.

“F-fuck that was difficult, you’re too good at driving me wild...” He groaned.

“i am learning as i go along, like here…” He pressed his finger against Dream’s g-spot. Dream arched, crying out in utter ecstasy.

“Oh fuuuuuuuck Sugar...”

“babe, we already did… what, are you asking for more?” Sugar was acting nonchalant as he kept rubbing faster and harder against that place. Dream shuddered as he pressed into his mate’s hand.

“Oh yes... Oh Sugar...” The pleasure jolted through him like tiny bolts of electricity. 

“wait... you are saying… your soul is missing out? … well we can’t have that can we…” Sugar took his free hand and teased Dream’s soul as he rammed the g-spot relentlessly. Dream cried out in wordless pleasure, he was seeing stars now from the intensity of it. It seemed Dream was right, Sugar knew all the buttons to press to turn him into a pleasure filled mess in only a matter of minutes.

“you know, you look so sexy when you moan my name.” Sugar whispered lustfully as he pushed all the right buttons that made Dream into a squirming mess. Dream moaned his name between whimpers and gasps of pleasure as his mate’s teasing drove him towards the edge.

“come on love … give me the stuff… i just want you to hit that ultimate high.” Sugar moved his finger faster and harder as he leaned over and kissed and licked Dream’s soul. Dream cried out as the climax slammed into him, his soul slick with a small bit of magic film over it even as the pleasure swept him away. 

“you are the greatest gift i ever received.” Sugar muttered before kissing Dream lovingly. Dream returned the kiss lovingly; his soul hummed with happiness and pleasure from the climax. There was a knock at the door.

“i got this. you don’t move those lovely bones of yours.” 

“Yes sir.” He murmured, mimicking what Sugar had once said to him, but he watched his mate move across the room. Sugar grabbed the pizza and closed the door and brought it over.


	38. Chapter 38

“hey pizza delivery. it will be 20 g…” 

“Hmmm, I don’t have any g, but maybe I can offer somethin’ else...” Dream purred.

“pfff, gawd you are perfect!” Sugar brought the pizza to him before kissing him quickly. Dream smirked as he sat up.

“You want the tip now or later?” He asked mischievously.

“i want the whole shaft later.” Sugar said with the same mischievous smile. 

“Such a hard bargain you drive there.” Dream replied with a chuckle and settled into eating his pizza, he preferred it be cheese, with garlic. So it wasn’t completely plain, but it did kind of look it.

“you are like the pizza… on the surface look like any other one of us, but if they had a taste of you they would discover something greater.” 

“Except that you’re the only one who gets that privilege. No one else gets my sauce.” He replied before taking another bite.

“pfff, i totally turned you into a pervert like me. i am so proud.” 

“Hmmm, I think I’m just a pervert for you...” Dream murmured with a smile around a bite.

“I knew you were a pervert by just watching you that night, after all, I know the lust brothers, it’d be difficult for me to not notice. I’ve heard probably every pick up line in the book - if there was a book on it - from Lust by this point.” He smirked a little.

“Not that it ever worked as you found out that first night.” 

“hehe... shall i try a line and see if it works?” Sugar says seductively.

“Trying to reel me in?” Dream teases. Sugar took the crust and pointed at Dream’s pelvis before inserting it slowly into his mouth and began to put it in and out while moaning before taking it out. Dream watched for a moment then decided that was a good time to give his “tip” as he shifted from where he was sitting to lick a warm stripe up along his mate’s thigh to his pelvic bone.

“fuck... b-babe…” Sugar groaned as his magic began to stir.

“Now that’s more believable.” Dream smirked before repeating the action on the other thigh. Sugar shook as the pleasure jolted through him.

“damn... dream, i will be whatever you want me to be…” 

“I do recall I said I wanted to give you a tip.” Dream replied with a chuckle, sliding his tongue along his mate’s pelvic bone, coaxing the magic to form properly.

“then give it to me…” Sugar moaned. He settled between his mate’s legs to lick teasingly at the member that had formed before taking him into his mouth and using his magic to suck on it gently.

“f-fuck... dream… oh asgore… fuck…” He increased the pressure a little, one hand sliding along the base of his mate’s spine; skimming along the vertebrae and up into the rib cage. Sugar arched into his lover’s touch and moaned deeply. Dream’s fingers brushed along his mate’s soul as he continued to suck.

“yes! right there! suck ….fuck fuck…” Sugar was in another world as he just groaned and moaned into the feel of him. A lustful, pleasured purr rumbled into Dream as he continued to pleasure his mate, rubbing his fingers along the edge of the soul. Sugar couldn’t take much more as he used his magic to grab Dream’s soul and grabbed him to ram into him. Dream was caught off guard by the sudden reversal, but the feel of his mate inside him made Dream cry out in pleasure.

“Oh Sugar!” 

“j-just hold on!” Sugar began to ram up against him as his hands rubbed up and down his chest. Dream clung to him, nipping at his collar as he groaned with each thrust into him. Quivering from the pleasure. Sugar grabbed Dream’s hips and held them close to his hips as he did short but fast thrusts in him to send him over the edge. Dream lay against him, panting from the pleasure. 

“t-that is one h-hell of a tip love.”

“Heh, well I’ve done a lot of reading in my spare time.” He purrs a little.

“did you like the twist at the end? i couldn’t let my babe not enjoy the action.” 

“Unexpected, but I enjoyed every moment. Hmmm, I’m willing to wager you know me so well now you could probably set me off blindfolded.” 

“hehe, is that a challenge?” 

“Meant to be a compliment, but if you want the challenge... “ He grinned a little.

“I won’t stop you.” 

“tomorrow love… tomorrow, tonight i just want to stare into your heart eye lights.” Sugar said with the same type of eye lights staring into his mate's. Dream smiled lovingly.

“Guess it’s a good thing then I picked up a blindfold in the necessities for tomorrow...” 

“what other “necessities” did you get?”

“Hmm... some silk rope. I’ve been fantasizing what it’d be like if you strung me up before you ravished me.” 

“i can totally do that for you babe. i think i will blindfold you as well…” Dream flushed slightly.

“I like where this is going.”

“then i kiss every part of you and make you moan and groan until you can’t any more… and i will do it some more.” Dream flushed with the image of it, his soul pounding a little in his rib cage.

“my body will be covered in so much magic… my fingers dripping in yours as i lick them off.” Sugar was loving this way too much. Dream shifted a little restlessly at the image his mate was painting for him.

“you whimper before i begin to thrust hard and fast into you. every part of your being is celebrating as your body is feeling sensations that you never felt before.” Dream couldn’t help the soft whimper.

“well tomorrow will come soon enough, unless you want to hear the rest of the story now?”

“You are such a tease...” Dream replied with a quiet groan, a sound mix of pleasure and mild frustration. 

“i summon your soul and as i thrust deeper into you i lick your soul and i am so lost in the moment that i cannot even think straight. i push you to your limits as your soul becomes slick with magic oozing from it and then... ahh… ecstasy…” Sugar said ecstasy a little too lustfully but he smirked anyways before placing a soft kiss against his teeth. Dream was clearly caught up in the story, returning the kiss gently.

“what do you think? great children’s novel right?”

“That’d make a great home video.” Dream teases.

“damn now i need a phone that takes video and photos.” 

“Most phones do both nowadays... but not long videos, you’d need a video camera for that.” A small smirk crossed his features.

“As it happens, I have one.”

“so tomorrow we will need to figure out how to record us but keep it from everyone’s eyes because like you… i don’t share my baby’s sexy faces you make.” 

“I’ve got a place to store it when not in use too. I’ve been running around the multiverse a long time, I’ve got lot of useful things that can be used for our little ‘show’.” 

“perfect... like you.” Sugar nuzzled against Dream’s shoulder and nipped at his mark. He was so proud and happy about the mark. It was a mini him on Dream’s shoulder. Dream purred. He’d adjusted some of his wardrobe so he could more easily show off the mark. He adored it, though he adored its owner more.

“i know i keep saying i am done and then i fuck you silly but i am truly tired now.” Sugar says with a giggle. Dream’s phone went off.

“oh that is my bad, i was looking at the messages blue sent earlier. i didn’t reply but i was curious.” 

“All one hundred of them?” Dream asked with a chuckle.

“what can i say? i just peeked… he thought originally someone kidnapped you. i was like in my original size… well, maybe.” 

“Pff... I told you, they don’t listen, Blue is especially bad about it. He thinks that just because he’s in the royal guard now he can kick my butt, despite that I’ve far more combat experience.” 

“they should… they really should listen, and if he tries to kick your butt we can kick his butt together.” 

“Classic at least knows I can kick Blue’s ass, among others. Stretch thought it’d be funny, a couple years back, to try and see if he could over power me. Heh, was that a rude awakening for the lot of them. Well, except Classic who already knew. Took me three moves to pin him to the ground and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.” 

“oohhh... my love is fucking amazing! you know, you can pin me down any day… i am down for that shit too.” 

“I’ll do that after I cover you in some of my favorite food so I can feast.” Dream replied with a smirk. Sugar used his magic and grabbed the pizza and put the crust of the cheese pizza above his teeth. Dream laughed and moved the pizza to kiss him gently. He returned the gesture with a laugh.

“Pizza wasn’t what I meant. I don’t have a condiment that I like, but there is something... else.” 

“pffff, well it worked still. got a little sugar off you.” 

“Heh, true.” 


	39. Chapter 39

“you are too *yawn* sweet…” Sugar yawned.

“Time for sleep.” Dream pulled Sugar next to him, wrapping him up in his embrace and snuggling against him as he tugged the covers around them for the evening. He would check the text tomorrow.  The text he got was from Nikki.

Nikki: Hey Dream congrats on being mates with SS umm… if you want we can keep him safe with Aria. Just let me know.

In the early morning hours, Dream checked the phone.

D: Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it will be necessary. By the end of the week this will all be over.

Nikki: You sure? Alright ^_^ well I am happy that you and SS are happy. Blue apparently is still in denial. He is currently locked in a room with a barrier. 

D: Figures.

“Stretch… I know and you know this is for the best for now.” Nicole and Stretch were debating if this was actually the best course of action for his brother. 

“Dream is having his heat and if he tries to go and 'fix' this. Things will go terrible.”

“we need to get chara is what we need.” Stretch said with a sigh.

“Where is his mate?”

“supposedly out with the frisks shopping. i sent her a message and she said she was on her way back.” 

“Ugh… I can see why Aria uses the bracelets now. Okay… BLUE YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF THIS!!!” 

“No! This Is All A Trap!” A few moments later the front door opened and Chara came in.

“Sorry that took so long, but they don’t see heats as an emergency worth speeding over.” She was dressed in a baby blue blouse and blue jeans.

“You look lovely. You need to snap your mate into reality.” 

“I’m going to try. Just let me in.” Stretch nodded, indicating to Nikki to allow Chara to pass the barrier’s restrictions.

“Chara! You Won’t Believe It. Nightmare Has Taken Over And He Is Controlling All Of Us Except Me. Chara… This Is The End.” 

“Where did you hear this?” Chara asked as she went into the room to talk to him.

“Dream Has A Mate... And It Is This Pervert, And Trust Me He Is Bad For Him…” 

“And what does this have to do with Nightmare? Does this pervert work for Nightmare?” 

“Isn’t It Obvious! Nightmare Is Trying To Weaken Him!”

“How?” Chara asked. She fidgeted a little, she had hoped that wearing her mate’s magic would help divert his attention at least a little... 

“Y-You Are Looking Pretty Even Though You Are Clearly A Illusion.”

“I’m not an illusion Sans.” She moved over to him and took his hand in one of her hands, lightly caressing his check with the other.

“Illusions can’t touch you.”

“B-But This Doesn’t Make S-Sense… W-Why?”

“What do you mean? Sans, why don’t you sit down and tell me all about it okay?” She tugs him to the bed and sits down with him. 

“Look, Dream Told Me He Loved Me And Within… 48 Hours He Became Mated. Isn’t That Weird? On Top Of It He Mated A Bitty…”

“Hmm, is that really what he said or is that your short version of it? And while that does seem, different, shouldn’t you be happy he found someone who can love him back?” 

“Yeah… But Even We Dated For... At Least A Little Bit…” 

“True, but I remember a certain someone running up to me the first day, before you even had my name... and saying that I must certainly be the angel sent from heaven to be your mate. Thus I was obviously going to marry you.” She gave him a patient smile. 

“Because Y-you W-were- … Still Are Perfect. … Oh.” Blue felt like a giant idiot. 

“Well, I guess whoever this bitty is, they’re perfect for Dream. I bet he would want you to be his best man too if they decide to do a wedding. Just like he was yours.” 

“Really? Do Y-You Think So? I… I Was So Mean… I Told Him This Was All Was A Lie And-” Blue began to cry and rub his eye lights.

“Of course I do, you’re his best friend.” She put her arms around him

“Even the best of friends fight sometimes, that doesn’t mean you aren’t friends still.” 

“You Are Truly My Angel!” Blue wrapped his arms around her returning the gesture.

“I Love You Chara… I Want To Have Babies With Y-you.” Well he didn’t mean to blurt that out but he just did it anyway. Chara flushed, but smiled at him.

“I’d like that.”

“R-really?” Blue backed up a bit and his eyes turned into blue stars as he got so excited. 

“THIS IS AMAZING NEWS!!!” Blue pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss lovingly. 

“They Will Look Just Like You And Have Your Brains! They Will Be So Smart! You Are So Smart! They Will Have My Cooking And Strength Skills!” Chara smiled.

“That sounds like it will be wonderful." 

“Let’s Have 30 Kids!” Chara blinked then chuckled.

“Let’s start with just one first.”

“One At A Time… Smart! How Many Can You Have At A Time?” Blue looked over Chara trying to figure that out.

“Honestly, ... I don’t know. One is the common number. Though the record is higher, I think.” 

“How Long Does A Baby Take To Make?” 

“Well, they take nine months to grow, but um, only a few hours maybe to make.”

“One This Year, But Next Year We Can Have Two!” 

“We’ll see. Like I said, one first. They’re a big responsibility.” 

“Please… I Basically Raised Papyrus. I Am Very Responsible.” 

“I’m not saying you’re not dear, but babies can take up a lot more time than a toddler. You’ll see.” Chara looked at her phone to check the time and quickly typed a message to Papyrus.  Stretch noticed his phone vibrated and pulled it out. Then he grinned at Nikki and gave her a thumbs up.

“c’mon, let’s go to muffet’s and leave the love birds to themselves for a while.” 

“Finally, I was worried for a moment. You know… if we are going to be by ourselves.” Nicole summoned an electronic cigarette and offered it to him.

“pff, thanks.” He took the thing and looked at it. 

“one of those vapor things right? i’ve heard of them but haven’t actually tried one.” 

“Yep, so that way you don’t need to light it up outside and you can sneak away when you need a break.” 

“nice. Thanks.” He tossed the empty lollipop stick into the trash can nearby and replaced it with the cig. Sticking his hands in his pockets as he headed out.

“Feel better?” 

“this is great.” He replied with a grin around the thing as they headed off to Muffet’s Cafe. 

“I am glad! How many little ones are you expecting?” 

“dunno yet.” 

“You nervous?” 

“nah, more excited honestly.” 

“Hehe, I bet. I am looking forward to when the battle is over. I k-kinda…” Nicole flushed and went quiet getting shy. 

“Heh, gonna be a lotta kiddos runnin’ around here when this is all over.” 

“Y-yeah… I am k-kinda scared though.” 

“why’s that?” 


	40. Chapter 40

“You aren’t the only one who doesn’t trust Creators. What if my child has the powers too? What if they become evil? What if they, as a baby, open a portal and destroy everything I love? You- you know, normal problems…” 

“why don’t you ask aria about that. she’s one after all... and she’s not the only creator in the multiverse. there’s two more I know of, but they aren’t guardians. one is in hiding, he prefers no one knows he isn’t... normal. the other exists in another multiverse.”

“Since we are having this heart to soul conversation. Can I whine for two seconds?” 

“eh, shoot.” 

“I miss my family. I know I gave everything up to come here… but, I didn’t realize how much I missed them. Like I can’t tell them about RC and how happy I am, it kinda sucks.” He just nods.

“Thanks for listening. I know you all have, parents that aren’t really present in your life but… you value your brother like I value mine. I- … I miss him dearly.” Nicole sniffed back her tears.

“H-he is my Blue and my Red… and my Papyrus all wrapped up in one. If my world was crap he would just listen and be my cheerleader. Sorry.” 

“no reason to be. maybe i didn’t know too much about my parents... but i remember my dad, though i don’t think my brother does. despite that he’s older than i am.” 

“Was he nice?” Nicole opened the door and snapped her finger to make a hoodie appear on her, despite it being hot, to cover her face.

“well, didn’t see much of him... bro spent time carin’ for me cuz he worked a lot and then one day... he didn’t come home and when i asked sans where he was, he just gave me this confused look and told me we didn’t have a dad.” 

“Oh … that… had to be hard but at least you didn’t decide to leave them.”

“it was.” 

“Hey! Welcome to Muffet's! How can I help you?” Muffet asked and Nicole was still sniffling too much to really reply.

“Y-you go f-first…” Nicole muttered.

“a couple of your specialty malts. extra chocolate for the lady.” Stretch replied. 

“Coming up!” Muffet went to make it as the two took a seat.

“Thanks Stretch. I a-appreciate it.” Nicole put some g in his hand to pay for the malts. He pushes it back.

“think of it as my way of repayin’ ya for this.” He tapped the cig.

“T-thanks…” Muffet came over and gave the malts to them. He nods.

“so.... how’s the training goin’?” 

“Slow, I am kinda… well, I make mistakes so I am not supposed to do much in magic.” 

“we all make mistakes... my bro took her course once. took him two years to do.” 

“That is pretty long. I been at it for three months… or is it almost a year? Time is weird there.” 

“yeah, i asked once... she said time in the anti-void is synced up to time in her- well, both of your home world i guess. something about it being because it’s the veil between worlds, including yours.” 

“It has been almost a year there.” Nicole pulled the hoodie farther down. 

“Sorry.” She sipped at the malt. Now the hoodie covered her face completely. 

“for what?” 

“For being a sad sap. You kinda remind me of my brother except he doesn’t smoke. It- … it is nice.” 

“heh, it’s fine. we’ve all been there for different reasons.” 

“Still I appreciate it.” 

“no problem. look, i’ve heard a lot of things lately that made me realized you’re not as much like her as i was originally fearin’ ya might be. i can see why they like you. my brother... classic, ink ... even rc.” 

“They do? I mean I hope my love would love me…” 

“heh, so would i. but you get what i mean. they trust ya, so i should at least try and give ya the benefit of the doubt... as the saying goes... innocent until proven guilty right?” 

“*sniff* Y-yeah. *sniff*” Nicole got up and went to where he was sitting and hugged him.  
“You are as sweet as honey.” He hugged her back.

“anyway, come by any time you can okay? well... maybe not _this_ week since... ya know, but you get the idea. i’m gonna have to meet with frisk later tonight. i’m just glad we could help my bro.” 

“Me too. I think he is fun to hang out with. Next time we have an event please come over.” 

“yeah. i think i’ll do that, if i’m not working.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” _Hopefully we will have an event after all of this._ Stretch sipped his malt. It really was good after all.

“I should get going. RC will probably be looking for me.” 

“yeah, give him my regards... and my condolences to poor charm. i heard she had a crush on dream.” 

“Yeah, she did and now she is… well, it has been tough.” 

“can’t blame her. hopefully she’ll find a way to get over it soon.” 

“Here, so in case Blue sees you.” Nicole held out her hand in a flash he saw a lollipop but in reality was a e-cig. 

“heh, nice, but i’m not headin’ back to his house. thanks though.” 

“I figured but… in case you need a smoke but don’t want to freak out your brother.” 

“yeah. i appreciate the thought.”

“Pffttt… are you telling me you enjoy your brother ranting a bit?” 

“you’re a good soul and ya know, sometimes i do... just for old times’ sake.” 

“It is better than my last life that is for sure. Remind me when this is all over to tell you.” 

“fair, hey, before you take off we can swap numbers.” 

“Pffttt… sure. Swap tales… swap numbers… sorry I am such a nerd.” He smirked as he took out his phone and handed it off so she could put her contact info in and he’d do the same. She did the same. Her phone looked like a 10 year old decorated a flip phone with glitter and stickers. He quickly typed in his info, labeling himself as “Ornguglad” in it before handing it back.

“Pfffttt… now I want to change mine to didn’tsaybanana!” He snickered and taps his phone, changing her name to ‘ddntsynana.’ He showed her.

“Perfect. Thanks again for the malt.” 

“yup. c ya round.” Nicole waved and left. 


	41. Chapter 41

Dream watched the sun slowly go down. This week had gone by fast, faster than he wished, but at the same time, he had no complaints about it. He was energized, he had managed to rest peacefully and he was with the love of his life. Something he’d never thought would ever happen.

“hey beautiful… how are you doing? are you okay?”

“Yeah... just a little sad our week is coming to an end... but, also, in a way, excited because of the soon future to look forward to.” He replied as he looked over and smiled.

“exactly! like i said the first day, no regrets…” 

“I have no regrets, just sad to see it go... well, until next year anyway.” He chuckled a little.

“I’ve had a lot of fun showing you new places.” 

“i found exploring and you exploring the 'caves' much more entertaining.” Dream flushed still, he didn’t think he would ever not. His mate might not be eloquent to others, but his words touched him, and that was all that mattered. 

“i loved seeing all these places with you. to feel the sand between my toes and to just live.” 

“Same thing, same time next year?” Dream asked teasingly.

“i don’t know… i got this mate and he is kinda possessive but man he is fucking hot. i mean he can make any monster flush if they saw his goldish silver flush and even more his beautiful soul.” 

“Oh, well just invite him along then. We’ll make it a threesome.” Dream replied, despite his flush, joking of course.

“shit... we can actually do that, with the dream version of you…” Sugar acted like he was serious but he was cracking up laughing. Dream blinked then started laughing.

“That could get awkward. I’m not narcissistic enough to screw myself.” 

“i don’t know… you meet you and … next thing you know you are on your back with yourself just going at it.”

“You just wanna have one to screw while the other is screwing you.” Dream teased.

“i know what i am dreaming tonight.” Sugar joked. He wanted to keep the thoughts of Nightmare out of Dream’s head. He hoped that he did that for him. Sugar didn’t want Dream to worry or to get stressed out. This was his week. 

“Be sure to set the timer. I’ll join you.” He joked.

“you got it. hey, umm…” Sugar wanted to ask about the battle but was so scared to.

“Hmm?” 

“i been avoiding this topic, all week but…” Sugar sighed. Dream went over to his mate and sat down next to him.

“i know this fight is going to happen. i believe in you… but if you got hurt… please save yourself. if not for your own safety but for me. i don’t want to live in a world without you.” Dream gave him a tender, understanding smile. He lightly cupped his mate’s face into his hands.

“I promise. I’ll come back to you. I’m not leaving you alone.” 

“i will hold you to that promise.” Sugar says with a smile before kissing the palm of Dream’s hand.

“i love ya babe.” 

“I love you too.” 

“so when is it going to be held? like i said, i won’t interfere… but i like some details if you don’t mind.” 

“In the morning. I’ll take us back to the house. Once we’re back though I will have to leave.”

“alright…”

“I want to get it over with before the others realize what I’m up to. Blue will be preoccupied so he won’t be able to warn the others, though he knows... sort of.”

“and i will wait for you. i will see you that evening or in the morning.” 

“If all goes to plan... I should be back around lunch. That’s the earliest.” He wrapped his arms around his mate. He wanted to spend the last moments of their weekend being by his side. 

“i can’t wait until this is over.” Sugar admits, holding Dream close.

“Me too.” He murmurs. That night all they did was just cuddle and spoke of reassurance to one another. The morning came all too soon and Dream opened the portal to take them back to the apartment that was his home. They had only spent day three there, the other days had been tame enough to allow them to travel again. Dream pulled Sugar to him, kissing him lovingly before he stepped back and disappeared.

“g-goodbye, dream… come back soon.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was dark with clouds that looked like they were full of rain, just like the days before he was going to face Nightmare. Now, he and his brother stood in a field of green grass. This was it.

“You look well.” Dream said after a moment’s glance over his brother. He spotted a Frisk sitting on the grass and he recognized her. 

“I see you disregarded what I said.” 

“I am not here to fight, just… a witness.” Evella held up her arms and there was a magic chain. 

“You’re an energy source for him. You just don’t realize it.” Dream replied.

“Should I go then?” Evella asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dream tossed aside the robes, staring down his brother.

“This ends today.” Evella eyed Nightmare. She was worried for him. They haven’t told anyone that she was carrying. 

The darkness covered Nightmare and Dream summoned a long staff. Twirling it, the two then sprang forward towards one another. Nightmare hissing as he tried to grapple with his brother. Dream’s staff smacked the extra appendages back in quick succession. The two darting around the area as Nightmare was on the attack, forcing Dream in the defensive until he saw an opening and slammed the butt of the staff into his brother, send him flying back. Dream didn’t hesitate to follow to strike again only to miss as Nightmare blocked the blows, being forced to now defend himself from the staff until it glowed and cut off one, giving Dream another opening, but Nightmare was ready this time and dodged it sending Dream back with a kick before following up with several quick blows that Dream was strained to block them all. This continued for some time, trading blows and blocking. Sometimes one or the other would get an opportunity and temporarily send the other on the defensive. 

_I will win... I promised I would come back... I love you..._ Nightmare cried out as the sudden light forced him to shield his eye and he was sent sprawling. Dream twirled the staff into a sword and the point kissed Nightmare’s neck. The other staring up at him. 

“Don’t kill him… please.” The Frisk begged.

“It’s over Nightmare.” The other growled. Dream ignored the woman, the blade turned white and he slammed the blade down where he knew his brother’s soul was. Nightmare gave out a shrill shriek before he went limp. Dream released the sword and it slowly sank into Nightmare. The dark energy fading away.

“No… nooo… noo…” Evella cried. Dream watched in silence then held out a hand to Nightmare.

“Welcome back, brother.” He said as Nightmare blinked. 

“Ngh... I... have a headache.” He took Dream’s hand and stood up. Dream pulled Nightmare close for a hug.

“Myrhh! Nightmare…” Evella was chained to the spot and she couldn’t move. She wanted so desperately to go to him.

“Right, I forgot. Had to make sure she didn’t interfere.” 

“Smart. Let’s get her out of that though.” Dream said and the two headed over to where she was at. Nightmare fished out the key to release her. The moment she got free her lips met Nightmare’s as she covered his face in concerned kisses. 

“I’m okay.” Nightmare murmured reassuringly. He looked over at Dream.

“You left your mate behind?” It was more of a comment than a question but Dream nodded.

“I said I would come alone. I am true to my word. My own trusts my judgement.” 

“I … I followed him… I used magic and I refused to go.” Evella admitted.

“Even though I told her not to.” Nightmare sighed.


	42. Chapter 42

“Well, it seems we have come full circle again, have we not? What will you do now?” 

“I will go back to the one I chose and we will live our lives together. I will keep care of the apple... but, you know that there’s only one way she can be brought back again.” Nightmare nodded.

“What is that?” Evella asked. Dream held out his hand and from the magic from his hand emerged the golden apple.

“Hey, is that? Wow…” Evella heard so many stories and even experienced all of Nightmare's memories of his past but to see it in person was totally different. Dream held one side of the apple and Nightmare touched the other, their magic surged and the apple disappeared into their magic and the two let go and stepped back a few paces with Evella, the magic grew and shifted and when it faded a full grown tree stood in the middle of the field. The two brothers smiled and moved to it, placing their hands on the trunk. The tree had no fruit, but there were flowers dotting it.

“It is pretty.” Evella felt like she was intruding on something very personal.

“This is mother.” Nightmare said.

“Welcome home mother.” Dream said, lightly pressing his forehead to the tree. Evella backed up and disappeared. She used her magic to transport herself home. 

“How long?” Dream asked quietly.

“A few months now.”

  
“I hope to see you again soon brother. Be happy.” Nightmare nodded and the two brothers disappeared.

Evella wasn’t sure what to do. She was crying and laughing at the same time. She couldn’t go back to normal life. Not after all she had done. She was now filth. Nightmare went in search of his mate. She was in the place he hid in all that time, in a small pocket of a glitch.

“Evella.”

“G-go, I d-don’t know... what to…” Evella was sobbing.

“I’m not abandoning you or our child.” He murmured and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I am a murderer! The moment the others see me… I can’t be with you…” 

“I have no intention of allowing them to separate us and I am not joining them either.” 

“Y-you are not? B-but what about y-your brother?” 

“Why would I? My brother has his own mate to see to. Our lives are our own to live.” 

“I am n-not separating y-you two... am I?” Evella felt guilty. 

“No.” 

“W-we should p-probably release… the h-hostages, and stuff.” 

“Of course. I’ll have it done. I want to make sure you’re okay first.” 

“Myrhh… you are still the same monster?” 

“Hmm, well yes and no. I was naïve when I consumed the apples. I cursed myself and destroyed everything because of that village. I have learned so much since then, I simply no longer have the curse on me the negativity was. I am the keeper of dark dreams, I always have been and always will be.” 

“I just… I feel like you actually have a chance for normalcy…”

“What is normal when you’re a skeleton that isn’t really a normal monster?” 

“You k-know what I mean. You never k-killed anyone… h-have you?” 

“I have. I destroyed that village. The world I left behind was dead because of me.”

“B-but here… they don’t know of y-your life.” 

“Some do, but I imagine Dream will keep them from interfering.” 

“Still, I will be haunted by some of the skeletons and …” 

“You will be safe here, I will protect you and mother. As well as our child.”

“But what kind of normalcy will our child have?” 

“That will be up to them. Once we finish here, we can move to be closer to mother and start our lives there. They will not lack anything.” 

“That sounds… nice, I think… I want that brother sorta involved in our kid’s life but never let me see you get stabbed again.” 

“I imagine Dream will find a way to come around. I think he was showing off... using a sword like that.” 

“Did you feel my pain…”

“I did.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I couldn’t control what form he gave that spell.” 

“I just… I thought you were gone and I don’t ever want to be apart from you. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  


Dream was tired, a little sore, but that aside, he was finally released from the stress his brother had brought for so many years.

“he is going to be okay… he is going to be fine.” Sugar was laying on Dream’s bed and just was waiting.

“Sugar?” Dream called out, tossing the robes he’d picked up onto the couch. One quick shortcut and Sugar was in front of him.

“fuck... sweetie!”

“It’s over.” Dream smiled. Sugar pulled him close for a heated kiss. Dream returned the kiss lovingly, pulling his mate against him; he was so relieved now and his soul glowed with his happiness.

“i am so happy. did you get that moment with your brother?” 

“I did. I’m sure there will be more in the future. We’re going to be uncles.” 

“uncle?” All of a sudden Dream felt his phone buzzing. He reached for the phone.

  
  


???: Umm… this is Evella originally my name was Mary. Look… I am Nightmare’s mate but I can’t come out in public.

D: Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it. Congrats by the way.

???: I was wondering if we can have a get together by mother.

D: We should plan that after things calm down a bit. I’ll bring my mate with me.

???: I understand. 

Dream tapped his phone, adding her into his list as “E.” He’d add her full name later.

E: When our child is school age may I ask that when I go undercover again not to expose… shit, that won’t work because our child would refer you to their Uncle. 

  
E: Ignore that text.

E: Sorry to bother you.

“what is with all the texts love?” 

“Sister in law.” 

D: We’ll figure something out.

“sister-in-law?”

“My brother’s mate.”

“no offense but why would someone mate a mean soul? now is she brainwashed?” 

“My brother wasn’t always mean like that. Perhaps she brought out the good in him and saw it as well. She was there for the fight, but he kept her at a distance so she couldn’t interfere.” 

“that cheat. it was one on one.” 

“Not really, she admitted to following him; refused to be left behind. She wasn’t thrilled with my method of using the spell... it has two forms, but I used the sword form. Pretty sure she thought I dusted him with it.” 


	43. Chapter 43

“woah... i guess if i saw that… i can understand freaking out.” 

“Wasn’t a choice, an arrow or a sword, it still had to pierce his soul to take effect. I was close enough for the sword.”

“so... everything is good?” 

“Yeah. I’m just a little tired and sore from it all. Nothing that won’t go away soon.”

“you relax babe. i got a surprise for you.” Sugar moved to pick up Dream and gently set him on the couch. Sugar took the foot of the couch and began to rub Dream’s feet. 

“A surprise?” Dream was curious even as he relaxed against the couch with a sigh. 

“yep. check this out.” Sugar lifted his shirt and a small little dot was against his soul.

“W-wait is that...” 

“i guess life finds a way.” Dream stared in loving wonder a moment before his features shifted to a loving smile.

“This is the best day ever.” He pulled his mate close for a loving kiss. Sugar returned the kiss and held him close.

“want a closer look?” 

“Can I?” 

“well you did knock me up so… yeah why not?” Sugar joked with a wink. He summoned his soul out and the little sprite was hiding behind Sugar’s soul. 

“Heh... awww, they’re shy.” He crooned a little at the soul.

“i read… that if the mate’s magic is near a new soul they can tell.” 

“Well, let’s try.” He set his finger near his mate’s soul, sparking a very tiny bit of magic. The little sprite at first didn’t go over but then soon made it’s way over and circled around the source of magic as if running around his finger. 

“Looks like it’s true. Hey there little one.”

“hehe... he is your mama.” Sugar joked.

“Pff... apparently I get the next one.” Dream chuckled.

“well our relationship hasn’t been the most… ummm, crap i ain’t good at fucking vocab.” 

“You’re not that bad either.” Dream replied with an adoring smile to the small soul that was 'running' around his finger.

“our relationship hasn’t been conventional… that is the word right? it sounds close enough.”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“it may not be but i think i like the unconventional for times like this. go on… i can tell you want to tell everyone, just remember i am going to need to be pampered now.” 

“I’ll pamper you all ya want Sugar.” Dream smiled and kissed him lovingly. His soul was full of happiness. 


	44. Epilogue

Dream made his way to the house to give the big news. Everyone had gathered to hear what he’d had to say, it had been a few days since Dream’s battle with Nightmare. He’d had everyone gather at RC’s since it was large enough. 

“Is it over? Do you…” Smartie was unsure if she should even say that word. There was a knock on the door.

“Don’t fuss dear.” Dream murmured to Sugar, who was with him.

“g-geez... i am just feeling nervous is all.” 

“Nervous returning home or the news in general?” Dream asked as they waited for someone to answer the door.

“no, but i am nervous that everyone will be jealous of the handsome skeleton i came with.” 

“That’s their problem.” Dream replied. Nicole answered the door and smiled.

“Hey… wow big SS, and Dream… thank goodness you are alright. Come in!” 

“Hello Nicole, nice to see you again.” He smiled, and followed her inside, gently tugging Sugar with him. He wasn’t wearing the usual robes this time, he was wearing a soft yellow polo and khakis.

“h-hey... guys.” Sugar glanced around the room trying to see all who was there. 

“heya pal.” RC said with a smile. Ink waved from where he sat on the couch with Smartie. The others were scattered about in various chairs with their mates nearby.

“go on babe… tell them the news.” Sugar muttered. 

“Well, first things first. It’s over. I finally have my brother back.”

“Woohoo… what do you mean first things first?” Nicole asked as Smartie giggled. Dream waited for the chatter to die down again, there was plenty of relieved chatter all around.

“The other news is that I’m going to be a father and an uncle.” 

“W-what? Is this like I am own grandpa? Like are you screwing your brother's mate?” Risk asked.

“Seriously?” He looked at the speaker.

“No Risk. My brother has a mate and her child is further along.” 

“i am pregnant.” Sugar lifted his shirt to show off the little dot which retreated for safety behind the soul. Dream chuckled a little, using a little spark of magic to draw the tiny soul back out.

“That is amazing! Congrats!” Nicole said and the others seemed to be just as overjoyed.

“awesome! this calls for drinks and virgins for the pregnants!” RC called.

“hell ya!” Red agreed.

“Wait You Are Going To Give Virgins To The Pregnant Ones?” Blue asked next to Chara. That caused a lot of the group to laugh. Chara giggled.

“No, a virgin drink means it has no alcohol hun.” Chara said.

“He Never Said Drink… Weew… I Thought This Was A Dream For A Second.”

“That was what he meant dear.” Chara smiled. 

“you got some perverted dreams there blue!” Red yelled over at him, causing more laughter.

“Ugh!” Blue groaned. 

Off in the distance on top of the stairs Charm looked down at the rest and walked back into her room. 

“Only went out for the news huh?” A soft voice asked Charm.

“Well… Who are you?” Charm rubbed at her eyes trying to hide her emotions.

“Aria. Nice to meet you Charm.”

“Nice to meet you too. I should be happy… but…” 

“Crushes are hard to get over. I had plenty myself when I was much younger.” A small tissue was held out to her on a single skeletal finger. Charm took the tissue and blew into it.

  
“I am going to do like SS told me, just be good and stay out of the way. I mean… look how it worked for him.” 

“Maybe you’d like to visit me for a while? I have some roommates your size that you can talk with, they’re all skeletons of varying ages and sizes, but I’m sure they will be happy to make your acquaintance.” 

“No one will know I am gone so… sure.” 

“I’ll let Nikki know, after all, she is your caretaker.” 

“Fine… can I just stay up here?” Charm asked. She didn’t want to ruin the mood because she felt ... 

“We’ll leave in a moment.” Aria replied and pulled out her phone to shoot off a text to Nikki before she put it away and then offered a hand for Charm to step on. Charm crawled into Aria’s hand. Aria opened a portal with a wave and walked through it, leaving the group downstairs to celebrate their victory. Nicole felt her phone buzz. She glanced at the message and sighed.

Nikki: Alright. I had hoped she could join us.

Aria: She’s still sore, this will be her vacation.

  
  


Dream relaxed on the arm of a chair his mate was sitting on, the two of them had their drinks and at some point food had been brought out too. It had become an impromptu celebration party.

“dude... rc give me a tablespoon of mustard!” Sugar asked with a smirk. 

“ya sure ya just don’t want a bottle?” RC kidded.

“nah... don’t want to overindulge with the kid.” 

“pff, dude, this stuff isn’t alcoholic. i only keep that stuff for special days.” 

“then toss me the bottle!” Sugar says holding a hand up. RC smirked and tossed the bottle over to him with magic. Sugar caught it and took a sip.

“plus, i gave that stuff to someone else here once cuz apparently their kid wanted ketchup AND mustard...” His gaze shifted to Frisk, who was sitting with Classic.

“so it's got good stuff in it. though i think that’s the last ‘special’ bottle i got.” 

“That’s not a bad idea actually... you could indulge yourself and feed the baby good things.” Dream spoke up.

“i like that idea!” Nicole made her way to RC and showed the text to him. 

“That would make him sweeter, right Sugar?” Dream smirked a little.

“ah, that’s why i didn’t see her.” RC commented on the text. Nicole nodded and grimaced a little but didn’t say much more.

“Who Is Sugar?” Blue asked as Sugar raised his hand.

“Your Name Is SS.” 

“for you yeah, but for him…” 

“I was not going to call him the... words those initials stood for so I came up with something else.” RC snickered.

“okay, that makes sense... but why sugar?” Stretch asked.

“Because he was sweet to me.” Dream replied.

“so you guys don’t get to fuc-... call me that but him.” Sugar threatens as Nicole snickers.

“Okay Sugar pie…” RC held up his hands, he wasn’t going to antagonize his friend.

“Nicole, really now.” Dream admonished for the teasing.

“i think it’s only right.” Classic spoke up.

“you gave him that name anyway rc cuz ya was pissed at him, not because it was proper.” 

“yeah, no argument here.” RC agreed.

“Umm… can I tell them what your name really means?” Nicole says looking at Sugar.

“Don’t, Blue will have a... fit.” Dream warns.

“I’m sure the rest of us are perfectly aware of what it means.” 

“Really? Okay whisper to me what you think it means.” Nicole was sure no one knew the true name. Dream rolled his eye lights and instead texted her. Sugar was looking a bit nervous hoping Nicole wouldn’t say.

D: RC called him small shit in a fit of anger against him because he was hitting on you.

Nicole smirked and texted him back.

Nikki: His name really is Sexy Skeleton. SS for short.

D: That right? Guess you and RC disagreed on that one.

Nikki: He told that to another so he wouldn’t lose his cred.

D: Still, I wouldn’t say that with Blue here. I think he might protest, considering his pride... but I agree that it suits him.

Dream just smiled at his love. He kissed his cheek and muttered so only Sugar heard him.

“It suits you.”

“f-fuck… only you can learn the truth.” Sugar muttered to Dream. Dream chuckled softly in amusement. His mate was something else. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“i want to do one… hey you got something on your teeth…” Sugar pointed at Dream’s teeth.

“Oh?” Dream licked his teeth. Sugar pulled him in and caught his tongue and frenched him. Dream melted into the kiss.

“Oh My Asgore! Get A Room!

“they have one... or don’t you remember?” RC said with a laugh.

“This is kinda weird, it is like watching you cheat on me with another skeleton.” Nicole muttered.

“that’s why i didn’t wanna talk about it... it was just really fuckin’ weird.” RC muttered back in agreement. Before Blue could protest further, Chara kissed him to keep him quiet. Smartie saw Chara making out with her mate and kissed Ink out of jealousy. 

“What the f-... is going on?” Risk asked Red.

“chain of kisses looks like.” Red replied and planted one on her too. RC snorted in amusement.

“So now what?” Nicole muttered.

“if ya can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” RC replied with a grin and kissed Nicole. Like Red had said, It was a chain of kisses. Dream took the opportunity for the two of them to slip away unnoticed, highly amused. 


	45. Bonus:  Truth or Dare Call   ~ Chara

Chara was sleeping in bed when her phone went off. 

“H-hello?” Chara yawned. 

“Um... H-hi Sweetie.”

“Hey babe.” 

“S-so I’m Playing A Game... And I Had To Call You To Tell You... I Like To Run Around In My Underwear.” 

“Pfftt… Are you trying to seduce me sweetie?” Chara teased. 

“N-no... I M-mean... N-not Now!” He hung up.

“Pffttt… He is so cute when he is flustered.” 


End file.
